A pessoa certa para mim
by KellyKarina
Summary: Adaptação: Aos dezessete anos de idade, Bella não parecia ter boa sorte. Seus pais anunciaram seu divórcio e seu namorado há um ano, Jacob, termina com ela por uma gostosa de pernas longas, Leah, tudo em uma semana. A "sorte" de Bella poderia muito bem ser enterrada com a sua dignidade, quando ela se envolve com Edward.
1. Sinopse

**Oi gente! Sentiram a minha falta? Sei que eu disse que não demoraria a voltar e acabei demorando uma eternidade mas eu tenho um motivo: é que não estou com muito ânimo para postar novamente e, sem falar na dificuldade de encontrar boas histórias para serem adaptadas. Voltei com essa e ela é bem light mas espero que gostem.**

**Sinopse**

Aos dezessete anos de idade, Bella não parecia ter boa sorte. Seus pais anunciaram seu divórcio e seu namorado há um ano, Jacob, termina com ela por uma gostosa de pernas longas, Leah, tudo em uma semana. A "sorte" de Bella poderia muito bem ser enterrada com a sua dignidade, quando ela se envolve com Edward.

Bella segue Edward depois que ele a convida para ir a uma festa, onde encontra Leah e Jacob trocando saliva. Furiosa, Bella beija Edward para tentar causar ciúmes a Jacob, deixando-a com uma reputação ruim ao se envolver com o badboy da escola.

Determinada a salvar o último pedaço de sua reputação, ela propõe Edward um negócio, uma boa reputação com seus professores, se ele "fingir" ser seu namorado, para parar os rumores. Bella lida com o divórcio de seus pais, sua reputação ser destruída e descobre ter mais em comum com Edward que ela jamais imaginou. Ao final, Bella não pode dizer que está 'fingindo' ser quem não é.

**Então? A história tem chance? Quarta eu volto com o primeiro capítulo. Bjos e bom domingo pra vocês.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Vamos conhecer mais dos nossos personagens?**

**Capítulo Um**

– Isso não é engraçado. – meu pai grita.

Não, não é não. Encosto-me à mesa da cozinha e dou uma garfada no resto dos meus ovos, desesperada pra sair da sala de jantar e ficar longe da briga dos meus pais. Eu desejo poder rastejar para dentro do aquário na parede longe e me afogar. Tenho certeza de que seria dizimada antes que meus pais pudessem notar.

Meus pais estão nessa novamente, pela décima sétima vez esta semana. Eu inclino-me no meu lugar para olhar para dentro da lavanderia, observando Papai. Ele está em pé na frente da mamãe, sua mão se fecha em torno de um par de cuecas boxer congeladas. O rosto da mamãe está sem emoção, não dando nenhuma atenção à ele. Ela tem uma cara de assassino sem emoção.

– Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Mamãe diz, colocando a camisa que ela está segurando, na tábua de passar em frente a ela. Ela aperta suavemente, girando o ferro em círculos, lentamente.

– Isto. – diz Papai, acenando com o par de caixas congeladas em seu rosto. – Você congelou todas as minhas cuecas boxer, Reneé.

Mamãe suspira, encolhe os ombros e sorri. Ela sorri. Eu tenho que desviar o olhar. É muito arriscado. É quase engraçado. Quase.

Papai ri. É alto e histérico. Eu deveria olhar para trás e ver se a veia na cabeça de papai está pulando fora, mas eu não olho. Eu já sei que estará. Ele está rindo como um coiote vindo para uma parada abrupta.

Hora de ir.

Eu escorrego para fora da minha cadeira até o meu quarto antes que as coisas fiquem feias. Não que pudesse ficar muito pior que isso, de qualquer maneira. Esta tem sido a pior semana da minha vida. Não só os meus pais estão se engolindo garganta abaixo um ao outro, porque o Papai foi pego fazendo alguma coisa pesada, pela mamãe, com sua recepcionista, mas Jacob terminou comigo. Estávamos namorando desde o ano passado e eu lhe dei tudo de mim. Ele ainda não tinha me dado um verdadeiro motivo, só que ele não sentia mais o mesmo por mim. Pensei que tudo estava bem, mas obviamente, eu tenho talento zero quando se trata de ler as pessoas. Tal qual meu pai.

Eu tentei tanto não ir a escola todos os dias desta semana, mas meus pais me fizeram ir. Eu tenho que ir para a escola e ver Jacob com Leah. Juntos. Se tocando. Como ele costumava fazer comigo. Este é o real motivo. Leah com sua cabeleira enorme e cintura fina. Esse foi o real motivo "ele não sente mais o mesmo por mim." Porque ele "sente" isso com outra pessoa agora, jogando-me para o lado como se eu fosse um pedaço de nada. Eu tiro esses pensamentos da minha cabeça. Eu certamente posso fazer isso. Eu posso colocar minhas calcinhas de garota crescida e passar por mais um dia.

Graças a Deus é sexta-feira. Eu posso ter o fim de semana para mim, eu não posso aguentar muito mais do que um dia deste.

Eu luto contra as lágrimas que ameaçam cair no meu rosto. Pego minha bolsa e coloco sobre o meu ombro. Eu não me despeço dos meus pais, eu não quero ver seus sorrisos falsos. Escorrego para fora e entro no meu Honda. Eu ligo o rádio tão alto que eu sei que a minha mãe estaria dando-me uma negativa com a cabeça agora mesmo. Eu vou em direção à escola. Eu adorava a escola. Não somente porque eu podia ver Jacob, mas porque eu gosto de aprender. Eu gosto de saber que eu sei das coisas. Agora, minhas notas ainda estão boas, mas eu não ligo mais para o aprendizado. Tudo o que penso é como conseguir sair do inferno que estou vivendo.

Estou deliberadamente atrasada, como eu tenho estado todas as manhãs desta semana. Eu espreito pelos corredores vazios, não tendo que olhar para ninguém. Não posso arriscar vendo Leah ou Jacob mais do que eu preciso. Dói muito. É como um acidente de carro. Você não pode ajudar, mas olha e não consegue parar de olhar à distância. É mentalmente cansativo. Não só vê-los juntos, mas é uma merda todo mundo me olhando com esses olhares de pena. É agravante e patético.

Eu entro na aula de biologia e olho de relance para o quadro. SEXO está escrito em uma grande letra cursiva no quadro-negro. Ah, não. Eu temia esse dia desde o início do semestre. A conversa sobre sexo. Não só falar sobre sexo, mas falar sobre sexo na frente de uma classe cheia de gente mais velha e nosso professor, Sr. Molina, que é um total gostoso. Eu luto contra a vontade de me virar e voltar para casa, mas o Sr. Molina olha pra cima, o rosto calmo, bonito, mostrando uma fileira de dentes brancos sob seu sorriso entusiasmado.

– Você vem, Bella? – Sr. Molina pergunta, seus olhos secretamente hipnotizando-me a andar para a aula. Essa é a verdadeira razão do Sr. Molina ter este trabalho, ele tem superpoderes secretos que com um olhar, ele pode fazer qualquer um entrar na classe. Quem não quer ver isso por uma hora todos os dias? Esta menina quer.

– Hum, sim, é claro. – resmungo e caminho para a minha mesa, onde minha melhor amiga, Ângela, fica torcendo seu chiclete em torno de seu dedo.

– Eu vejo que você notou a palavra proibida no quadro. – Ela mexe suas sobrancelhas escuras. – Vamos aprender alguns movimentos. – diz ela, movendo os quadris pra frente e pra trás.

– Deixa de ser grossa. – eu digo, tirando meus livros. Não que Ângela já tenha feito sexo, ou não surtaria se alguém tentasse. Mas, ela adora fazer as pessoas pensarem que ela não é tão assustada quanto a próxima virgem. Sua mãe iria matá-la e enterrá-la no quintal de sua casa.

– Você parece cansada. – diz Ângela, jogando o cabelo preto para trás de seu ombro. – Eu sou a asiática, eu tenho que ter os olhos apertados, não você. – Ela sorri, mas o sorriso desaparece quando eu não devolvo. – Seus pais novamente? Ou é Jacob, porque você merece mais do que aquele imbecil.

Eu dou de ombros. – Ambos. Mas, hoje, meus pais. Eles têm pulado um na garganta do outro. Desde que papai foi pego, tem sido um inferno. Ela congelou a cueca dele, Ângela. – Eu arregalo meus olhos. – Eles estavam brigando quando saí esta manhã.

Ângela tenta o seu melhor para segurar uma risada, mas ela desliza. Ela atinge a mesa com seu punho. – Droga, eu amo a sua mãe.

– Isso é sério. – eu sussurro, dando-lhe a minha melhor cara séria. Ela revira os olhos e torce seu chiclete um pouco mais.

– Sem conversa, senhoritas. Vamos, a aula começou. Hoje nós vamos falar sobre sexo. – Alguém solta um assovio de lobo do fundo e Sr. Molina balança a cabeça. – Pare com isso. Isso é uma ciência muito importante, não apenas dois minutos de prazer na parte de trás da minivan da sua mãe. – Sr. Molina revira os olhos. Ele tem apenas 26 anos e sempre sabe o que estamos fazendo. Quando se trata de tapear, passando bilhetes ou fazendo os olhos arregalarem para o outro, ele sempre sabe. Ele também nunca tem medo de nos colocar pra fora.

– Eu fico mais do que isso. – alguém grita do fundo.

Sr. Molina levanta a sobrancelha e sorri. – Altamente duvidoso.

A classe explodiu em gargalhadas.

– Eu gostaria que o Sr. Molina fizesse uma pequena pausa de dois minutos comigo.

Sussurros de Ângela. Eu dou uma cutucada nela. Eita. Esta menina é impossível.

– Srta. Weber tem algo que você gostaria de compartilhar com a classe? – pergunta o Sr. Molina, subindo a sobrancelha.

– Eu só disse...

– Ela não disse nada. – eu a interrompo, balançando a cabeça. – Absolutamente nada. – eu resmungo. Ela ri atrás de sua mão.

Sr. Molina endireita seu botão da camisa e se inclina atrás da sua mesa, cruzando os braços. Ele olha a mim e Ângela desconfiado. Ele sempre sabe. – Vou dizer uma coisa. Todos vocês tiveram o mesmo parceiro de laboratório durante todo o ano. É hora de trocar. – Todos gemem. – Eu sei, a vida é tão horrível. Todo mundo movendo-se para o assento à sua esquerda, precisamos trocar de lugar.

Ângela cruza seus olhos então pega suas coisas, indo para estação de laboratório em frente a nós. Eu ouço as cadeiras sendo arrastadas contra o chão de azulejo. Quem senta atrás de mim? Eu nunca olho lá pra trás. Eu mantenho minha cabeça baixa de qualquer jeito, escrevendo coisas inúteis no meu caderno, até ouvir o banquinho ao meu lado se mover.

Eu dou uma olhada. Ele coloca seus livros para baixo e olha para mim. Seus olhos verdes cortando os meus, mas ele está sorrindo, o canto de seus lábios movendo-se lentamente pra cima. Ah, não. Eu suspiro. É Edward. – Ótimo – eu murmuro. – Perfeito. Simplesmente perfeito.

– Ai. – diz Edward, sua voz profunda e lenta como veludo. Ele esfrega a mão grande sobre o peito e balança a cabeça. – Isso poderia machucar um pouco se você fosse outra pessoa, e eu realmente me importasse.

Eu estreito meus olhos e ele levanta a sobrancelha. – Sr. Molina – eu digo, levantando a mão. – Bem, veja quem não saiu do jardim de infância, ainda levantando a mão como uma criança de cinco anos. – Edward ri para si mesmo, se inclinando e sacudindo a cabeça, seu cabelo acobreado balançando com cada movimento.

Sr. Molina se vira para mim. – Sim, Srta. Swan.

– Eu preciso de um novo parceiro. – Eu lhe dou o meu melhor pedido de ajude-me, por favor; Edward parece animado, com seu jeito adolescente.

– Nada feito. – Ele balança a cabeça. – Não seria justo.

– Mas Sr. Molina, Edward...

– Não. – ele diz, com firmeza. Ele vira as costas para mim e começa a escrever no quadro. Eu luto contra a vontade de jogar minha caneta na parte de trás de sua cabeça perfeitamente penteada.

– Parece que você está presa comigo, querida. – Edward mexe suas sobrancelhas.

– Não me chame assim. Na verdade, não me chame de nada, só preste atenção.

– Como se eu fosse chamar você. Você provavelmente não sai, de qualquer maneira, muito ocupada estudando, certo? – Ele bateu na testa com a palma da mão aberta. – Espere, não. Isso mesmo. Você sai com aquele cara, Jacob, não é? Ele é um idiota, boneca. – Edward pega o lápis, torcendo-o entre as palmas das mãos.

Eu cerro os dentes. Eu escrevo o que o Sr. Molina está escrevendo. – O quê? Vocês não? Será que o bonitão terminou com você?

– Cale-se – eu grito, batendo a minha caneta na mesa.

Edward joga as mãos pra cima em sinal de rendição. – Você não tem que dizer. – diz ele. – Eu sou muito sensível. Você pode ferir meus sentimentos, se você continuar jogando as coisas.

Esse garoto tá falando sério? Eu gemo e continuo escrevendo. Eu vou furá-lo com aquele lápis.

– Ok, sua tarefa para o fim de semana é conhecer o seu parceiro. Escrevam uma lista de coisas que você gosta e não gosta sobre a pessoa. Segunda de manhã vocês vão precisar ter um papel declarando quais coisas poderiam atraí-los. Todo mundo usa algo para atrair seus companheiros, assim como os animais. Sexo é tudo sobre atração... bem e fazer bebês, mas começa com a atração. – Poucos alunos riem.

Você está falando sério? Eu fecho meus olhos e balanço a cabeça. – Temos que ficar junto com o nosso parceiro. Você está falando sério agora? – Eu guincho. – Porque, eu sinto que alguém está para me pegar.

Ângela olha para mim, seus olhos pequenos se arregalaram. – Merda – ela mexe com a boca, olhando para Edward.

Ele pisca e lhe dá um grande sorriso sombrio.

– Sim, Srta. Swan estou falando muito sério. – diz o Sr. Molina. – Por que eu não estaria?

– Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia, Sr. Molina. Começar a conhecer os nossos parceiros, até altas horas da noite. – diz Edward, mexendo suas sobrancelhas.

Alguns meninos gritam em acordo.

Sr. Molina me dá um olhar de eu entendi agora. – Pare com isso, Edward. A única coisa que vocês terão que fazer um ao outro é perguntar e responder coisas sobre este assunto. Alguém tem alguma pergunta a fazer sobre a tarefa?

Sim, por que diabos isto está acontecendo comigo? Por que ele? Por que meus pais? Por que Jacob?

– Passem os últimos minutos da aula perguntando aos seus parceiros algumas coisas para terem com o que começar. – Sr. Molina se vira e começa a olhar uma pilha de papéis em sua mesa.

Quando eu olho pra cima, Edward está sorrindo para mim, com os braços graciosamente colocados sobre a mesa à nossa frente. – Então, querida, vamos acabar com isso. – Edward se inclina para frente. – Eu sei que você está morrendo de vontade de me conhecer. Assim, pergunte.

– Isso é completamente falso, mas seja lá o que for. – Ponho o meu cabelo castanho atrás da minha orelha e olho para o meu caderno. – Qual o seu nome completo?

Eu sinto seus dedos pegarem meus fios de cabelo em meu ombro e eu pulo longe dele. Ele parece satisfeito. – Guarde suas mãos para você. Qual o seu nome todo?

– Edward Cullen. – Ele sorri e eu vejo a fileira de dentes brancos abaixo dos seus lábios. – Como se você não soubesse. – Eu acho que ele está tentando ser charmoso. Não está funcionando.

Eu sei o seu nome todo, mas eu não vou deixa-lo saber disso. – O que você gosta de fazer para se divertir?

Ele acaricia o queixo com o dedo indicador longo. Está coberto com cabelo desalinhado. Ele faz um som leve quando coça. Ele parece ter mais de 18 anos. Talvez ele tenha reprovado alguns anos? – Hummm, isto depende da sua resposta pra sair comigo?

– A resposta é não.

– Oun, eu poderia te dar bons momentos, querida.

– O que você gostaria de fazer, Edward? Toda esta tolice é necessária?

– Diga necessária novamente, sua boca parece sexy quando você diz.

– Ugh. – Eu fecho meu caderno empurrando-o em minha bolsa. – Olha, eu não tive uma boa semana, então se você gostaria de falar sobre a tarefa, você pode me encontrar hoje à noite na biblioteca, às sete. Se não, não apareça. Eu vou inventar um monte de coisas sobre você. Eu não tenho tempo para estupidez de merda.

Edward limpa o canto da boca com o polegar e ri.

– O que é tão engraçado?

– Você disse merda. Você não parece ser do tipo, é tudo? – Ele aponta pra mim. Eu me olho uma vez mais. Eu pareço... normal. O que ele tá falando?

Ele segura o riso. Oh, eu quero dizer mais do que merda agora. A campainha toca e eu puxo a alça da minha bolsa no ombro. – Bem, Eu acho que eu sou o tipo. Vejo você às sete. – Eu olho para ele, seu sorriso sombrio rasteja até o queixo pesado. – Para estudar. – Eu me lanço fora da sala de aula, em uma corrida louca para a sanidade. Amaldiçoado seja o Sr. Molina, não poderia me dar um parceiro normal?

– Você tem a pior sorte. – diz Ângela, indo comigo até meu armário. – Edward Cullen, o próprio bad boy da escola. Toda escola tem um desses. – Ângela diz, abrindo o armário dela e verificando seu brilho labial. – Embora, ele seja uma espécie de...

– Não diga isso. – eu disse, parando-a com minha mão. Eu não quero ouvir isso. Nós duas vamos para a classe. Parece que eu estou presa com Edward. Ótimo.

**~~x~~**

– Não olhe. – diz Ângela no meu ouvido. Eu mantenho meus olhos na minha comida, sabendo por que ela não quer que eu olhe pra cima. Ele está aqui, na lanchonete. Ele deve estar com ela. Eu empurro minhas ervilhas em torno do meu prato alguns segundos até que meus olhos me traem. Eles apenas piscam sem a minha permissão. Eu estremeço. – Eu lhe disse para não olhar. – diz Ângela.

Jacob está entrando na lanchonete com Leah. Ele é alto, magro e perfeitamente perfeito. Seus olhos pretos são brilhantes nos peitos cheios dela. Eu olho pra baixo para os meus, a decepção é um eufemismo. Ele envolve seu braço bronzeado em torno da cintura fina de Leah enquanto andam em direção a sua mesa. Ele parece tão tranquilo, tão perfeito, tão confortável com ela, como se estivessem juntos há anos.

– Isso é péssimo. – ouço atrás de mim. – Não é à toa que você é tão amarga.

Eu olho por cima do meu ombro para Edward. Ele está balançando a cabeça pra frente e pra trás. – Cale a boca, Edward. Vá pra longe de mim.

Ele sorri, e se inclina e agita seus cílios. – Ah, com certeza você sabe como ser doce, não é, querida?

Ângela bufa ao meu lado, quase engasgando com a bebida. Eu dou a ela meu olhar mais mortal.

Eu suspiro, virando completamente em direção a ele. – O que você quer Edward?

Ele senta indeciso no banco ao meu lado, cruzando os braços sobre seu amplo peito. – Só queria dizer que hoje a noite não é bom pra mim. Eu tenho planos. Assim, a agradável leitura, texto e aborrecimento terá que esperar até outro momento.

Eu exalo, fechando os olhos. – Edward, eu tenho a sensação de que todas as noites serão ruins pra você. Olha, hoje é o único dia que eu posso fazer isso. Sábado eu ajudo minha mãe com o jardim e domingo eu vou a igreja. Assim, significa que você terá que desfazer seus planos.

Edward ri, é seco e áspero. – Você trabalha com o jardim? Quantos anos você tem? Noventa? E por que não pode ser mudado, querida? Puxar ervas daninhas é importante?

Eu cerro os dentes. Ele está tirando sarro de mim. – Não, não pode. Então, o que você tem hoje que é tão importante?

Ele dá de ombros. – Tem uma festa hoje à noite no Mike Newton. Eu quero ir. Eu tenho que ir, é esperado que eu vá.

– Uma festa? Isso parece tão importante, Edward.

Ele revira os olhos. – Você gostaria de vir comigo, parceira? Vai ser muito divertido. – Ele mexe as sobrancelhas. Eu franzo as sobrancelhas e dou a ele um olhar certo de que sim é o inferno. – Vou tomar isso como um não.

– Eu não vou e nem você, porque temos planos. – Cruzo meus braços. – Eu não receberei uma nota ruim por sua causa.

– Eu gosto de como isso soa. – ele sussurra, inclinando-se para mim. Eu pego um cheiro dele. Ele cheira a madeira de sândalo e ao oceano.

– Vá, Edward. Eu te vejo hoje à noite. Traga papel e lápis. – Eu o enxoto com a minha mão.

– Vou trazer alguma coisa, querida, mas não será caneta ou papel. – Eu faço barulho de engasgo. Ele sorri. – Talvez, se eu tiver tempo pra vir ver isso. – Ele se levanta e começa a sair.

– Edward! Espere! É melhor você vir. – eu grito, olhando para ele.

Ele acena com a mão sobre o ombro e continua indo pra longe da minha mesa. Droga. Olho para Ângela e ela dá de ombros. – Parece que ele vai dar trabalho.

Parece.

– Ah. Parece que alguém é um pouco ciumento, também – , diz ela, apontando o garfo com um feijão verde nele na frente dela.

Eu olho. Jacob está me olhando do outro lado da sala, o preto intenso dos seus olhos em mim. Sua mandíbula está apertada, mas não posso deixar de notar seu braço no ombro de Leah. Eu balanço minha cabeça ligeiramente. Babaca. O que isso tem a ver com ele, com quem eu falo? Eu olho para baixo e continuo a comer. Dói muito pra olhar.

**Gente, eu AMO esse Edward! Ele é mistura que às vezes você sente vontade de beijar ou de sufocar com o travesseiro. Ângela é demais também, quem nunca teve uma amiga meio louca e pervertida? Agora falando do imbecil do Jacob, acreditem quando eu digo que ele fica mais imbecil no decorrer da história.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**Christye-Lupin: **Oi flor! Você sempre está curiosa sobre o enredo. Bem-vinda a mais uma adaptação. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Hey! Vou tentar recuperar meu ânimo. Quem sabe com essa nova adaptação, ele volta hein? Bem-vinda. Bjos

**Nina Martins . 19: **Hey Diva! Que bom que você vai me acompanhar nessa aqui. Edward bad-boy faz um sucesso imenso por aqui. Bem-vinda. Bjos

**Gente, eu peço desculpas por qualquer errinho que vocês verem na história mas é que eu faço os capítulos do wordpad já que meu OneDrive só volta a funcionar no final do mês que vem pois alguém tentou entrar nele sem minha permissão, então tive que mudar toda a segurança.**

**Domingo tem mais! Bjos e até lá.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Situação um pouco tensa hoje. Vamos comentar!**

**Capítulo 2**

Eu bato meu lápis na mesa de madeira da biblioteca. Adicionando também à mesa minha própria decoração. Ela diz, eu odeio Edward. Espero que ele veja um dia.

Dou uma olhada no meu relógio. Sete e meia. Eu cerro os dentes e escrevo furiosamente no papel. Não apareceu na hora certa, não se preocupa com suas notas ou seu futuro. Um cabeça de vento! Usa esse jeito elegante pra iludir as meninas, também! Eu fecho meu caderno e enfio na minha bolsa. Eu não posso acreditar nele! Ele realmente não vai aparecer.

– Argh. – eu sussurro. Eu vou matá-lo. Eu não posso fazer papel de doida sem sua ajuda. Eu não sei nada sobre ele, exceto que ele é um safado da escola de Forks. Jesus. O que eu fiz para merecer este tipo de castigo? Olho ao redor da biblioteca mais uma vez. E não vejo Edward em qualquer lugar. Pego minha bolsa e jogo sobre o meu ombro.

A biblioteca está vazia, além de mim e do bibliotecário, que está lendo algum romance, e sequer me vê sair. Deve ser muito empolgante. Pelo menos alguém está se divertindo.

Eu saio para o estacionamento vazio e jogo minha bolsa no banco traseiro. Eu olho as sombras, alguém poderia sair e me assassinar, eu aposto que enfim Edward se importaria. Eu pulo no banco da frente. Furiosa, eu dou ré e vou em direção a minha casa. Eu já posso ver o olhar desapontado do Sr. Molina na manhã de segunda-feira, quando perceber que meu papel está cheio de porcaria sobre o ridículo Edward. Eu dirijo e suspiro. Por que estou sendo punida? Eu estudo. Eu sou legal com as pessoas. Porque é que o céu está reinando sobre de mim? Eu dirijo, passando pela água até que eu vejo a escola onde todos os meus problemas começaram, sendo parceira do Edward. Se eu pudesse apenas começar a fazer o Sr. Molina mudar de ideia.

Eu dirijo poucos quilômetros e noto um grande grupo de pessoas reunidas em torno de uma casa envolta pela água. Praia de La Push, Forks, é um ótimo lugar para se viver se você é bronzeado, um surfista ou tem um corpo praiano. Eu não sou nenhum destes.

Eu olho mais perto e vejo as crianças em idade do ensino médio e lembrei-me da festa do Mike Newton. Eu sorrio. Este é o lugar onde Edward queria ir. Eu devo ir? É o inferno que sim.

Eu estaciono atrás de um jipe. A música está alta e eu vacilo. É tão alto, que eu mal posso dizer que música está tocando. A casa é em frente à praia e grande. Aaron é o filho de uma ginecologista e um advogado. Eles têm pilhas de dinheiro. Ele faz esse tipo de festa pelo menos uma vez por mês, quando seus pais viajam para conferências.

Eu não tenho ido a festas como essa já faz um tempo. Jacob e eu fomos juntos a uma festa na praia há alguns meses. São todas iguais. Nadar, comer, beber e fazer sexo. Isso é passado.

Eu percorro a areia para a porta da frente, que está aberta. Eu luto contra a vontade de bater, mas a julgar pela quantidade de bêbados, tenho certeza de que ninguém notaria. Está com cheiro de fumaça, água do mar e álcool quando entro. Tem adolescentes em todos os lugares. Eu estou surpresa que eles não estão pendurados nos lustres, grandes e caros de cada ambiente. Eu vejo alguns rostos familiares, mas não Edward. Parece que o zoológico é aqui, durante a época de acasalamento. A cozinha está cheia de latas de cerveja, bebidas derramadas e adolescentes na cara uns dos outros. Eu examino o ambiente e estreito meus olhos quando vejo Edward. Ele se vira ao contrário, seus pés cruzados e segurando uma cerveja.

Eu vou em direção a ele e ele olha pra mim. – Caramba. – diz ele. – Você parece assustada, querida. Quer uma cerveja? – ele diz, oferecendo a cerveja que ele está segurando.

– Eu pareço querer uma cerveja, Edward? – Eu pergunto e o cara de pé ao lado de Edward arregala os olhos e foge. Eu o vi algumas vezes pela escola, ele parece ser o melhor amigo de Edward. Como ele tem amigos, me pergunto.

Ele zomba. – Não, mas parece que você precisa de uma. Fique tranquila, querida – ele diz, batendo o braço no meu. Ele sorri para mim. – Você assustou Jasper. Vou admitir que você é um pouco assustadora às vezes. Quando você vem com ''me deixe em paz'', '' faça o que eu digo.''

– Você é ignorante, ou está deliberadamente me evitando? Supostamente nós deveríamos nos encontrar hoje à noite, Edward. Nós temos o projeto para este fim de semana, existe algum sino aí em cima? – Eu pergunto, apontando para sua cabeça.

Ele pega a minha mão e aperta. Puxo minha mão pra longe. Ele sorri. – Eu lhe disse que eu tinha planos ou você não teria aparecido aqui. – A música muda e ele balança sua cabeça para cima e para baixo com a música. – Quer dançar? – ele pergunta, mexendo as sobrancelhas escuras. Ele pega minha cintura e começa a nós balançar pra frente e pra trás. Ele tem a atenção de uma criança do jardim de infância.

Eu o empurro pra longe de mim e cerro os dentes. Eu sinto o calor correndo para minhas bochechas. Sério? Esse cara é de verdade? – Não! – Eu grito. – Eu não vim pra dançar com você. Eu vim pra lembrá-lo de que você, não só está jogando as minhas notas fora, mas as suas também!

– Uau, você é ranzinza, você está naqueles dias do mês? – Ele se inclina e sussurra.

– Tudo bem, Edward. Eu vou fazer o trabalho sozinha. – Eu começo a afastar e ele agarra meu braço.

– Ah, vamos, estou brincando com você. Tenha senso de humor, sim? – Ele sorri pra mim. Realmente parece quase verdadeiro. Quase. Ele olha para cima, sobre meu ombro e para de se mexer. Eu olho por cima do ombro, seguindo seu olhar e vejo Jacob e Leah entrarem na sala. Leah para e começa a conversar com alguém enquanto Jacob sonda o ambiente. Seus olhos encontram os meus e meu coração dói. Suas sobrancelhas se apertam e ele trava sua mandíbula. Eu quero passar o dedo sobre a sua testa e desfazer a ruga. – Parece que seu ex é um pouco ciumento, querida. – Edward sussurra no meu ouvido. Eu ainda me mantenho olhando, observando ele me ver. Eu quero correr pra ele, pra ele me abraçar forte. Ele não faria.

Jacob olha para o lado e passa o braço em volta da cintura de Leah, trazendo-a para mais perto dele. Meu corpo sente como se fosse cutucado por alfinetes e agulhas. Eu acho que vou vomitar. Ela se vira e beija sua mandíbula, ele irradia alegria para ela com olhos admirados.

Eu viro minha cabeça. Eu não consigo ver isso. Eu não posso suportar isso. Olho para Edward, ele tem uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso saindo de seus lábios. Ele provavelmente se sente muito mal por mim. Isso me deixa mais louca ainda. Tantas emoções inundam meu cérebro. Eu não posso deixar Jacob me afetar assim. Eu não posso deixá-lo ganhar. Eu fico nas pontas dos pés agarro rosto de Edward e o beijo. Eu estou tão chocada que não posso me fazer voltar aos meus sentidos. É só isso. Eu o beijo.

No começo, ele ainda fica com os braços ao lado do corpo, provavelmente revoltado. Então ele lentamente solta, envolve seu braço na minha cintura e me puxa para ele, meus pés pendurados, impotentes.

Estou tentando imaginar a expressão no rosto de Jacob, mas eu me inclino e beijo Edward um pouco mais do que eu deveria. Seus lábios são tão macios quanto parecem. O gosto da sua boca é como hortelã e eu pareço me perder nele. De repente, Edward gira em torno de mim e me levanta no balcão que ele estava encostado. Ele aperta ainda mais, entre as minhas pernas. Suas mãos sabem exatamente onde tocar, seus lábios correspondem ao ritmo dos meus... Eu saio do meu torpor e puxo pra longe dele. Não, não, não, isso não está acontecendo. O que. Inferno. Bella!

Meus olhos estão arregalados, o calor está queimando meu rosto e eu posso sentir o brilho de Jacob atrás da minha cabeça. Edward está respirando com dificuldade, seus braços de cada lado dos meus quadris. O que diabos acabei de fazer?

– Eu... – murmuro as palavras me deixando. – Eu... – eu desço minha cabeça gira, e passo por Edward.

– Bella – Edward grita, mas eu não paro, continuo no meio da multidão de adolescentes, até que eu estou no meu carro. Eu o ligo e saio da garagem. Eu não posso acreditar que eu simplesmente beijei Edward Cullen. Eu sou capaz apenas de manter a minha mente em dirigir enquanto vou pra casa. O que eu vou lhe dizer na segunda-feira? Que loucura embaraçosa. É claro que isso não passou na minha cabeça quando eu me joguei pra ele. Eita, Bella. Por que você deixa Jacob ter esse efeito sobre você? É patético. Eu subo pra garagem, e vou direto pra casa.

Mamãe está na cozinha quando eu entro, comendo sorvete fora da caixa. Seus olhos escuros olham pra mim e ela sorri. É falso. Seus olhos parecem um pouco inchados. Será que ela estava chorando? Ela leva uma colherada grande de sorvete de chocolate e diz: – Oi, bebê, você está bem? Você parece um pouco pálida.

– Eu estou bem, Mãe. – Você é a única que parece ruim. Deve ser Papai.

Ela franze a testa. – Ainda não voltou com Jacob? – ela pergunta, tomando uma segunda grande colherada de sorvete. Ela realmente parece mal.

– Não – eu sussurro. – Hum, você tem certeza que você está bem Mãe?

– Sim, querida. – diz ela através de outra colherada.

– Ok, bem, eu acho que eu estou indo pra cama. Eu estou cansada.

– Querida, sobre o seu pai e eu, olha, eu lamento...

– Mãe, por favor. Eu não quero falar sobre Papai, você, Jacob ou Leah. Eu quero ir pra cama, por favor. Eu estou cansada.

Mamãe concorda. – Eu só ia te dizer, ele foi embora. – ela diz.

Meu coração para. Embora? Como foi embora? Não, não, não. – Embora, sem dizer adeus? Ele já saiu? Ele não ia esperar por mim ou algo assim?

– Ele me disse para lhe dizer que ele estará de volta amanhã para pegar suas coisas. E então, ele irá te ver.

Eu fecho meus olhos e luto contra as lágrimas. – Isso é uma merda. – Eu o odeio.

Ela olha para cima, seus olhos tristes. – Sim, isso é. Sinto muito, Bella... – ela continua falando, mas minha cabeça está girando muito para tentar lidar com as desculpas.

Mamãe pega a minha mão. – Eu vou pra cama. – eu digo, engolindo de volta o nódulo doloroso crescendo em minha garganta.

Mamãe tira sua mão, acena com a cabeça e empurra o seu longo cabelo no ombro. – Ok, bebê. Durma um pouco, tem sido uma longa semana.

Você não tem ideia.

**~~x~~**

– Bella, levante-se. Alguém está aqui pra ver você. – eu ouço Mamãe dizer.

No começo, eu acho que estou sonhando. Porque, Ângela sabe que não deve vir tão cedo para me ver num sábado e eu não conheço ninguém que iria querer. Eu ligeiramente abro um olho sonolento e olho pra ela. Eu não estou sonhando. Ela está olhando para mim, uma sobrancelha levantada. Eu sinto os efeitos de ficar até tarde chorando. Meus olhos estão inchados e sensíveis. – Diga que estou dormindo. É Ângela? – Eu esfrego os olhos.

Mamãe balança a cabeça. – Não. É um cavalheiro. – diz ela, muito Sulista, com sotaque e tudo.

Eu pulo da cama. – Quem? – Pulos no meu coração. Jacob?

– O nome dele é Edward. – O que. Inferno. – Ele está esperando lá embaixo, é melhor você se levantar. – Ela sorri. Isto. Não. Está. Acontecendo. – Ele é bonito, Bella...

– Não, Mãe. Não vá lá.

Ela joga as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição, revira os olhos escuros e deixa meu quarto. Aturdida, eu pulo fora da minha cama, e pego um jeans e uma camiseta. Eu puxo meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo baixo e desço as escadas. Edward está sentado no sofá em frente da minha mãe, falando. Eu estremeço. Eu pisco duas vezes. Ele ainda está lá. Meu pesadelo é real.

Olhos da Mamãe piscam para os meus. – Bella, que bom que levantou para se juntar à nós. – Edward vira e seus olhos encontram os meus. Constrangimento me possui e eu sinto minhas bochechas queimarem. Eu poderia cozinhar um ovo nelas.

– Edward, eu posso falar com você? – Eu pergunto, estreitando os olhos. Meus dedos batem nervosamente ao longo do meu antebraço.

Edward sorri e eu odeio que o meu estômago flutue quando ele sorri. – Claro, parceira. Eu só estava explicando a sua mãe como será necessária uma folga hoje para que pudéssemos ir à biblioteca. Ela disse que você não precisa ajudar com o jardim.

Olho para minha mãe que está sorrindo. Eu estreito meus olhos e seu sorriso achata. – Meu Pai está vindo hoje, para pegar suas coisas.

– Sobre isso... – Mamãe diz, levantando-se. – Ele não virá até à noite. Ele vai ficar para o jantar. Temos que tentar falar sobre tudo isso, Bella.

Eu tremo. Conversar com Mamãe e Papai pode acabar em uma luta de boxe. Quando eu olho para Edward ele está me encarando, olhos firmes. – Tudo bem, vamos conversar Edward. Mãe pode nos dar licença?

Ela acena com a cabeça e vai para a cozinha, longe de ouvir. Assim que eu sei que ela não pode mais nos ouvir, eu saio da escada e caminho em direção a ele. Ele tem um olhar divertido no rosto. Eu empurro seu ombro. – O que diabos você está fazendo na minha casa, Edward?

Ele se levanta, com um sorriso enrolado nos lábios. Seus braços longos atravessam seu peito e ele ri. – Temos um projeto pra fazer, não é? Foi por isso que você foi à festa da noite passada. – Ele sorri, é escuro e ganancioso. Ele está sugerindo aquilo. Meu corpo inteiro está tremendo. Eu não sei bem por que.

Eu lanço meus braços no ar. – Vá em frente e diga Edward.

Ele encolhe os ombros e se inclina para trás em seus calcanhares. – O que você quer dizer, Bella? – Ele pergunta, com os olhos arregalados.

A imagem pisca na minha cabeça. Os lábios de Edward nos meus, me colocando no balcão e alargando a boca para tocar a sua língua no meu lábio inferior. Eu cerro o punho e luto contra a vontade de lhe dar um tapa. Eu não posso acreditar que eu o beijei. – Eu beijei você, Edward.

Um sorriso rasteja até seu rosto. – Na verdade você fez Bella. Foi um bom beijo, também. Não sabia que você era desse tipo. – Ele zomba quando eu coloco minha cabeça nas mãos. – Ah, pare com isso. Eu sei que você estava apenas tentando fazer ciúmes àquele babaca. Não é grande coisa.

Eu suspiro. – Desculpe, ele me tão deixa louca. – Edward levanta uma sobrancelha.

– De qualquer forma, vamos deixar isso como feito. Eu tenho planos.

– Estamos indo para a biblioteca? – ele pergunta.

– Não, eu tenho um laptop. Vou buscá-lo. – Me viro para ir buscar.

– Devemos ir para o seu quarto? – ele pergunta. Ele está sorrindo. Sim, como se eu quisesse você no meu quarto, a sós comigo.

Meu estômago vira e gira. – Inferno n...

– É claro que vocês deveriam. – Mamãe diz. – Vou trazer o almoço em breve. – O quê! Que tipo de mãe sugere que nós devemos ir ao meu quarto?

– Mãe, nós podemos ficar por aqui...

– Bobagem. – diz ela, recusando. – Não há espaço suficiente na mesa da sala e sua escrivaninha é enorme. Vão pra lá e façam o seu trabalho. Tudo bem. Agora, vão lá pra cima. – diz ela, apontando seu dedo para o meu quarto.

– Obrigado, senhora. – diz Edward. Ele vai em direção à escada, é a primeira vez que eu realmente olho pra ele desde que eu levantei. Seus cadarços estão desamarrados e seus jeans são rasgados. Eu posso ver sua pele através dos rasgos nos jeans. Sua camiseta branca é apertada no peito e ele está sorrindo quando meu olhar chega a seu rosto. – Vendo algo que gosta Bella?

– Não. Basta ir. – eu digo, apontando para as escadas. Eu passo Edward quando chegamos ao meu quarto, e abro a porta. Minha cama desarrumada tem roupas espalhadas pelo chão e livros abertos em todo o lugar.

– Caramba, Bella, eu pensei que você fosse mais organizada que isso? Srta. Notas Perfeitas, pretensiosa. – diz Edward, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Ele está de pé perto e eu estou ciente de todos os seus movimentos. Eu tenho Edward Cullen no meu quarto. Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer. Isto não devia acontecer. Esta é a forma como ele usa a sua astúcia para levá-las pra cama.

– Eu estava sendo acordada pela minha mãe, porque alguém não sabe como ir à casa de alguém em uma hora descente. Eu desci direto. Deixe-me organizar as coisas rapidamente.

Edward se abaixa e pega um sutiã de renda roxo. – Precisa de ajuda? Acredite em mim, eu não me importo.

Eu tomo o sutiã dele e aponto para a minha cadeira. – Não, sem ajuda. Eu posso fazer isso.

Corro e pego minhas roupas e faço minha cama. Eu nunca percebi quantas coisas embaraçosas eu deixo espalhada. Isso é ridículo. Eu realmente preciso começar a guardar minha lingerie. – Ok, vamos começar. – eu digo, colocando meu notebook na escrivaninha e virando na minha cadeira para Edward.

Ele está inclinado sobre a mesa, sorrindo. – Então, quais são seus objetivos na vida? – eu pergunto.

Edward ofega com os lábios, e depois solta um suspiro. – Uau, indo para o caminho difícil, hein? Vamos ver. – ele diz, acariciando o queixo com o longo dedo indicador. – Eu quero ter meu próprio bar, quando sair da escola.

Eu escrevo Bar na minha lista. – Então, você vai para a faculdade de administração?

– Eu pareço o tipo que vai pra faculdade, Bella?

Claro que não. – Hum, milagres acontecem. Então, você vai entrar nessa às cegas?

Ele revira os olhos. – Meu tio tem um bar. Próxima pergunta. – ele diz, cruzando os braços.

– Algum irmão?

Ele dá de ombros.

Oh. – Como você não sabe? – Eu pergunto.

Edward balança a cabeça. – Próxima pergunta. – ele estala.

– Edward, você tem que responder a algumas dessas perguntas, assim eu terei com o que trabalhar.

– Eu fiz ontem à noite. – ele sussurra, com voz baixa. – E eu acho que você gostou.

– Cala a boca, você...

– Bella! Ah meu Deus, é verdade... – Ângela entra correndo no meu quarto, parando abruptamente. – É... – ela suspira. – Você saiu da festa com Edward e veio pra casa com ele. – Ela chega mais perto, seus olhos pequenos arregalados. – Você fez sujeira.

– O quê! – Eu grito, de pé. – Sujeira? Você só pode estar brincando com minha cara!

Ângela balança a cabeça e coloca a mão em seu quadril estreito. – É o que todo mundo está dizendo. Eu estava defendendo você, mas... – ela se aproxima sacudindo a cabeça. – Brenda Lin me ligou, dizendo que Tommy Cho ligou para ela.

– Você é o centro Asiático de fofocas. – Edward diz, sorrindo.

– Jesus... – murmuro na minha mão. – Por que eu? – Eu grito em direção ao teto.

Edward bufa. – Você é uma rainha do drama. Eu não sou tão ruim assim, Bella. Você poderia fazer muito pior. Você já fez. – ele murmura.

Eu olho para ele. – Nós temos que parar com isso, Edward. Eu não posso deixar que as pessoas achem que eu dormi com você. Isso é loucura. Eu não posso deixar minha reputação descer assim. O que as pessoas vão dizer?

– Enterrada... – diz Ângela. – Consolo. Brinquedo de menino. – Ela encolhe os ombros. – Apenas algumas palavras aleatórias que eu peguei.

Minha cabeça bate na mesa e eu resmungo um choro por isso. – Ah meu Deus. Eu estou pronta para Justin Bieber correr e gritar que eu tenho sido uma sem valor!

– Bem, você me beijou, querida. Tenha isso como experiência, rumores começam a partir de alguma verdade.

Ângela engasga. – O quê? Bella? Você o beijou? – Ela está sorrindo e eu quero dar um murro em sua cara. Este não é um sorriso importante.

– Eu estava apenas tentando fazer ciúmes em Jacob. Ele ficou nos encarando e se esfregando em Leah. Isso me deixou doente. O que eu deveria fazer?

– Ir embora? Por que você estava lá, de qualquer jeito? Por que você não me convidou? – Ângela coloca as mãos nos quadris. Ela me disse que isso a faz parecer mais séria.

– Eu não ia, Ângela. Eu estava tentando fazer Edward vir e fazer a sua tarefa comigo. Isso é o que estamos fazendo agora.

– Claro. – ela murmura. – Se essa é a história que você vai contar. – Ângela salta quando o alarme do telefone apita. – Merda, meus 10 minutos acabaram. Eu estou lascada. Eu tenho que voltar, eu disse à minha mãe que estava andando com o cachorro. Ela virá me procurar se eu não me apressar. Você sabe como ela é, estudo, estudo. Você é asiático, você tem que fazer o certo. Mostrar aos americanos que somos inteligentes. Nós vamos governar. Você sabe as regras.

– Cadê seu cachorro?

– Eu o coloquei num canil atrás de um arbusto na frente da minha janela, inteligente não?

– Seu cachorro não late para tudo?

– Merda. – diz ela. – Vejo você mais tarde. – Ângela bate a porta e ouço seus passos pequenos correndo as escadas.

– Bem, bem. O que você quer fazer, Bella? Seu menino-brinquedo está entediado.

Ele sorri e agita seus cílios.

Eu suspiro. – Vamos fazer este projeto estúpido. – murmuro.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, depois de conseguir as respostas de Edward, minha mãe bate na porta. – Trouxe pra vocês alguns sanduíches e batatas fritas. – Mamãe coloca a comida sobre a mesa. – Sobre o que Ângela estava pirando? – ela pergunta.

Edward olha para mim, mastiga a ponta da sua caneta e sorri.

– Alguém a chamou pra sair. – eu menti.

Ela sorri. – Isso é ótimo. Talvez vocês possam sair em um encontro duplo?

– Mãe! – Eu grito. – Nós não estamos namorando! Ele é meu parceiro, por favor, pare. – Eu Balanço a cabeça e me levanto para pegar a comida. – Obrigada, mãe, vamos terminar logo. Tchau. – eu digo, empurrando-a para fora, e em seguida fechando a porta.

Edward está mordendo o lábio quando eu me viro. Eu coloco a comida na frente dele. – Coma. – eu digo.

– Humm – diz ele em voz baixa. – Eu poderia me acostumar a isso, me servir comida como minha velha.

– Cale-se, Edward. Basta comer. Não deixe isso mais estranho do que já está. – eu digo, dando uma grande mordida no meu sanduíche.

Comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos. É constrangedor.

– Você tem informações suficientes? – Edward pergunta.

Concordo com a cabeça e abro o meu saco de batatas fritas. – Sim, você?

– Sim. Então, seu pai está se mudando, hein?

Meu rosto aquece. Isso ainda não parece real. Ele vai embora, para sempre, me deixando aqui com Mamãe, como se eu não fosse nada. – Sim, ele traiu minha Mãe. – Eu não sei por que eu digo isso, mas eu sinto que deveria. Eu sei que o que meu pai fez foi errado, mas as pessoas cometem erros, certo?

– Bem, sua mãe parece ótima. Ele é estúpido. – ele diz, e sorri. E parece um sorriso verdadeiro.

– Sim, ela é. – Eu suspiro. – O que nós vamos fazer Edward? Todo o mundo acha que eu dormi com você? Isso não pode acontecer.

Ele revira os olhos. – Isso vai acabar rápido. Você sabe como é boato na escola. Até chegar segunda-feira, todos terão esquecido.

Talvez. Mas não antes de todo mundo me julgar. – Sim, provavelmente você está certo.

– Bem, Bella. – diz ele, levantando-se. – Eu acho que vou te ver segunda-feira. Divirta-se arrancando ervas daninhas. – ele sorri, com mão na porta. – Você quer um beijo de despedida pelos velhos tempos?

– Eu prefiro ser amordaçada. – eu digo.

– Isso pode ser arranjado.

– Tchau, Edward.

**~~x~~**

– Mudar? Como mudar de cidades, estados ou o quê? – Eu pergunto, boquiaberta com meu pai. Seu cabelo de sal e pimenta está bagunçado, seus olhos parecem cansado e sua boca é uma dura linha fina e reta. – Mudar pra onde? Que inferno, Pai?

– Olha a língua, Bella. Eu não quero que você dê trabalho à sua mãe, uma vez que estou indo embora. – Sim, como se você se importasse. – Eu estou indo para a Flórida. Você pode vir e ficar o verão comigo. Vai ser divertido. Será como ter duas casas.

Duas casas? – Sim, duas casas quebradas. Que diabo, é o problema de vocês dois? Uma coisa acontece e ambos estão agindo como se não fossem casados? É como se não fosse grande coisa você estar se mudando. Ah, tchau esposa e filha. Eu vou recomeçar minha vida. Que inferno!

Mamãe evita olhar direto pra mim, lágrimas oprimidas nos olhos. – Seu pai e eu não sentimos o mesmo um pelo outro há algum tempo, Bella. Não tem nada a ver com você, somos nós. Nós crescemos separados...

– Cale a boca! – Eu grito, meu punho batendo na mesa. – Isso é estúpido. Eu não quero ouvir mais nada disso. Eu quero ir dormir. Adeus, Papai. Tenha uma boa vida na Flórida. Encontre uma bela coelha de praia pra acabar com tudo dessa vez!

– Bella! – Papai grita, mas eu corro pra cima e tranco minha porta. Eu não levanto quando ouço minha mãe bater de leve na porta, eu fico lá até eu cair no sono. Minha mente está correndo e tudo parece ter ido para o inferno rápido.

Eu só espero que a escola seja melhor.

**Infelizmente a Bella está errada porque a escola não vai ser nada legal. Meninas me digam, alguma vez vocês já fizeram burrada por um garoto que nem valia a pena?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Christye-Lupin: **Como assim não vai comentar mais? Ç.Ç não me abandonaaaaa! Edward sabe ser sexy mas enche o saco, então é difícil mesmo decidir se gosta dele ou quer dar um soco nele. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Edward é muito engraçado mesmo. Que bom que esteja gostando! Bjos

**Nina Martins . 19: **Jacob é um burro mesmo, as ações dele só pioram. Fofo? Não sei se essa palavra pode ser usada para descrever o Edward. Ele está mais para irritantemente sexy. Bjos

**Próximo capítulo na quarta-feira. Teremos como será o dia da Bella na escola, Jacob sendo um idiota e Bella fazendo uma proposta para o Edward.**

**Minha amiga Nina Martins está com um nova história muito boa mesmo. Quem ainda não leu, dê um pulo e leia mas não esqueçam de deixar comentários, ok? Vocês encontram a fic no link abaixo, é só retirar os espaços e substituir a palavra pelo sinal gráfico.**

** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/10315994/1/War-And-Peace-Short-Fic-by-Liane**

**Bjos gente e tenham um ótimo domingo!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história a Layla James. Alguns personagens não mudei o nome, deixei com a autora originalemente escreveu.**

**Vamos que o povo vai reagir depois do beijo entre Bella e Edward. Vamos ler e comentar!**

**Capitulo 3**

– É ela. – eu ouço um sussurro atrás de mim. Viro-me e vejo duas meninas alguns armários depois. Suas cabeças estão juntas, sussurrando uma pra outra. Elas parecem calouras nerds e eu quero lembrá-las que eu sou uma veterana, mas com a agitação sobre o boato isso não importa muito. Ambas olham para o outro lado e fingem olhar nos seus armários.

Foi assim durante toda a manhã. Eu passei por muitas pessoas que pararam e olharam, riram ou fizeram comentários rudes. Eu me sinto como uma bruxa em Salem. Todo mundo está preparando minha execução. Que inferno.

– Boas ou más notícias? – Ângela pergunta de olhos arregalados.

Eu olho para ela e faço uma careta. Não só porque o suéter que ela está usando é horrível, mas eu não tenho certeza se eu quero mais notícias por um tempo.

– Tudo bem, a boa notícia é que Jacob sabe sobre os rumores. Má notícia, são rumores. – diz ela, esfregando meu ombro.

Eu bato minha cabeça contra a porta do armário e fecho os olhos. – Porque isto está acontecendo? Foi apenas um maldito beijo. – eu digo.

– Eu pensei que era mais do que um beijo, querida. – diz Edward, inclinando-se contra o armário ao meu lado. – Foi muito mágico, com você tentando fazer ciúmes ao seu ex e tudo mais. Você é uma romântica natural, Bella.

– Cala a boca. – eu sussurro e o encaro. – Você é a razão disso tudo em primeiro lugar. Se você tivesse apenas vindo a biblioteca como eu pedi, isso não teria acontecido. Nós poderíamos simplesmente ter um dia normal na escola, mas não, eu sou a nova vagabunda da classe.

Edward se inclina para perto de mim, a respiração dele tão perto de mim. – Eu não beijei você, querida. Você me beijou. – Seus lábios são tão macios de ver quanto de sentir. Ele dá de ombros. – E mais, quem disse que não teria acontecido na biblioteca. Eu ouço muitas pessoas entrarem lá pra isso. Há tantas fileiras de livros. Lugares obscuros, esconderijos, puff macio.

Eu abro minha boca, mas eu ouço – Bella. – eu me afasto de Edward. Jacob está em pé, na minha frente, seus olhos examinando a situação entre Edward e eu. Ele limpa a garganta. – Posso falar com você realmente rápido?

Eu mordo meu lábio e aceno com a cabeça. – É... hum... claro.

Edward dá um riso pequeno e coloca o braço em volta do meu ombro.

– Até mais, querida. – Eu me afasto dele e evito olhar seus olhos verdes que estão sorrindo para mim.

Eu sigo com Jacob e ele avança para o pátio de entrada que não se usa mais. Uma vez que a escola construiu as novas salas de aula que são tecnologicamente avançados, eles deixaram as antigas para armazenamento. Meu coração bate uma batida extra. Nós costumávamos vir aqui para fugir e matar aula. Agora eu tenho certeza que ele faz isso com a Leah.

Paramos em uma sala de aula vazia e ele olha para mim. Seus olhos pretoss parecem escuros e tempestuosos. – O que diabos está acontecendo, Bella? Qual é a sua com esse cara... Edward? – ele diz, com nojo.

Encolho os ombros e brinco com as pontas do meu cabelo. – O que isso tem a ver com você? – eu sussurro.

Ele ri. – Absolutamente nada, Bella. Mas as pessoas estão falando. Eles estão dizendo que você é indecente.

– Sabe o que parece pra mim? Eu namorei alguém desse jeito o ano passado?

Minha boca cai aberta. Ele não está perguntando, porque está com ciúmes ou preocupado. Ele está preocupado com ele mesmo! Eu quero bater nele no seu rosto generosamente perfeito, talvez quebrar seu nariz fino.

– Nós dois sabemos que você não é nada assim, então pare de vê-lo, fazendo ou o que é que você está fazendo com ele. Ele está deixando eu e você mal falados. – Ele cruza os braços sobre o peito e estreita os olhos.

Minha mente está girando. Ele não disse isso. Eu aperto o meu punho. – Cale o inferno da sua boca. – eu deixo escapar. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele recua. – Não é da sua maldita conta, caí fora.

Afasto-me e bato os pés. Meu corpo está tremendo e eu não consigo fazê-lo parar. Eu nunca estive com tanta raiva. Bem, exceto quando Ângela disse a toda turma da quinta série que eu ria tanto que fiz xixi nas calças. Mas, isto era quase pior.

O sino de aviso toca. Eu corro pra aula. Eu abro a porta, minha mente está correndo, meu rosto quente. Toda a classe olha para mim. Assim como nos filmes, cada pessoa está olhando. Calor sobe em direção ao meu rosto. Edward está sentado na nossa estação de laboratório e os seus olhos estão fixos nos meus. Isto é sua culpa! Eu mordo a língua para não gritar com ele.

Os sussurros começam quando eu sento no meu lugar. – Você está bem? – ele se inclina e sussurra.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. – Não, eu quero ir para casa.

Ele abre a boca como se quisesse dizer algo, mas fecha rapidamente.

– Ok, classe. – Sr. Molina diz. – Vamos começar com isso. Bret e Kathy, primeiro. – Eu mordo minha unha enquanto os ouço sussurrando um ao outro.

– Passe... – dizem eles.

Sr. Molina estreita os olhos. – Donovan e Melissa. – diz ele.

Eles fingem escolher nos seus cadernos.

Ele xinga. Ele sempre faz quando fica bravo. – Gente, sério? – Sr. Molina suspira e balança a cabeça. – Vocês tem até amanhã, não mais. É isso aí. Ou vocês todos estarão recebendo zeros. Vocês trabalham?

Eu suspiro. Eu tenho minha tarefa, mas, outro dia para os boatos diminuírem seria ótimo. Talvez todos esqueçam até amanhã? Edward coloca sua mão na minha, mas eu me afasto. Eu não preciso de nada para afirmar que o boato era verdadeiro. Edward olha para mim por alguns minutos até que ele finalmente olha para baixo no seu caderno. Ele não escreve nada, mas eu não estou surpresa. Sr. Molina continua sobre a sua lição sobre sexo e eu fico de fora. Sexo é a última coisa na minha mente agora, ao contrário do que todo mundo está pensando.

Quando o sino toca depois da aula, eu pego minhas coisas rapidamente.

– Você quer conversar, você está bem? – Edward pergunta. Eu não respondo. – Vamos lá, Bella, você está bem? – Ele agarra meu cotovelo e me para. Eu olho para cima para ele e ele não esta piscando. – Olha, eu sei que tem algumas pessoas falando, mas eu sinto muito. Isso vai morrer logo. Isso é o ensino médio, não se tem nada melhor para fazer do que falar.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. – Eu realmente espero que sim, Edward.

Eu não lhe dou a chance de dizer mais alguma coisa, eu corro pra fora. Eu não quero mais ser encarada. Eu quero deitar e me afundar na minha auto piedade. Eu entro no meu carro e vou direto pra casa. A casa está quieta quando eu chego. Mamãe está no trabalho e meu pai se foi. Simplesmente foi. Para sempre. Ele provavelmente está agendando encontros para cada noite na sua primeira semana. Provavelmente vendo coelhas de praia com binóculos de sua nova casa junto à praia.

Eu luto contra as lágrimas pensando em meu pai nos deixando. Segure firme, Bella.

Eu jogo minha bolsa no balcão da cozinha e pego uma bebida na geladeira. Meu celular vibra contra o balcão. É Ângela.

Eu atendo. – Onde diabos você está? – Ela sussurra.

– Na minha casa, eu não me sinto bem.

– Mentirosa. Você quer que eu vá aí?

– Não, eu só vou dormir. Estou me sentindo suja.

– Seja como for, Bella. Você vai ter que superar os rumores. Você sabe que você não fez isso, por que isso importa?

– Ele não... tenho que ir... te amo... tchau. – eu digo e pressione o botão de fim.

Ugh. Eu não quero ouvir da boca de Ângela sobre a situação. Ela não tem ideia de como é ser considerada a vagabunda da sala. Inferno, seus pais rigorosos sequer deixam que ela tenha um encontro. Ela nunca terá que se preocupar sobre essas coisas. Se sua mãe continuar colocando-a nesses suéteres feios, ela nunca vai ter que se preocupar com nada disso. Xadrez e caras de animais nunca são usados junto. A menos que você tenha dois anos de idade ou 80. Apenas 'talvez' então.

Eu me deito no sofá e tento lembrar as meninas que já chamaram de vagabundas no passado. Tânia Denali, Lauren Melory... Irina Denali. Essas meninas não se importavam. Elas se jogaram em cada veterano que entrou pelas portas duplas da escola. O problema é que eu me importo. Eu não quero esse rótulo, eu trabalhei muito duro pelas minhas notas e minha vida.

Eu mordo meu lábio e fecho os olhos. Como essas meninas deixaram de ser chamadas de nomes? Basta se formar e todos esquecem sobre elas e outras passam a namorar.

Eu olho para cima. Um namorado. Isso é o que eu preciso. Eu preciso que todos pensem que eu tenho um namorado. O que é um fracasso, porque todo mundo está falando sobre mim. Eu não gostaria de namorar comigo, desse jeito. Reviro os olhos. Cale- se, Bella. Você não pode simplesmente ter um namorado. Eles têm que gostar de você. E ninguém gosta de você agora, não por causa de todos os rumores.

Eu deito de volta e fecho os olhos novamente. Tem que haver uma maneira de corrigir este problema. Aquele garoto, Eric, sempre me olha na aula, talvez ele queira sair comigo? Vulgar, Bella. Eu bato a minha cabeça de volta na almofada. Isso é ridículo. Por que todo mundo está tão preocupado com minha vida amorosa?

O fato é que, se eu estivesse com Edward e nós 'dormíssemos' juntos, sequer seria notícia. Além do fato de que ele é um delinquente.

Minhas palavras soam em meus ouvidos. Se eu estivesse com Edward... Uma lâmpada acende na minha cabeça. Edward e eu juntos parece uma ideia que daria terrivelmente errada. Ele é... Edward. Ele é um idiota egoísta que pensa que toda garota o quer. Isso é ridículo. É uma ideia ridícula. Eu deito de volta. Uma ideia ridícula que poderia funcionar.

– Ah, merda. – eu digo e pego meu telefone. Eu começo a discar o número de Ângela mas então paro. Eu realmente quero fazer isso? Isso poderia machucar, né? Todo mundo acha que eu sou uma vagabunda agora, por que não deixá-los pensar que Edward e eu somos namorados?

Eu termino de discar o número de Ângela. Ela atende no quarto toque. – Eu estou em aula, o que é?

– Eu preciso de você para pegar o número do celular do Edward, é importante.

– Você quer relembrar seu beijo da outra noite? – ela sussurra, em seguida, faz um som alto de beijo.

– Srta. Weber, saia do telefone! – Eu ouço alguém gritar. A ligação cai e eu balanço minha cabeça. Talvez... talvez isso possa funcionar... certo? Eu ando pela sala de estar esperando Ângela conseguir o número dele. Ela está levando uma eternidade.

Trinta minutos depois recebi um sms com o número dele e um 'faça aquilo' escrito abaixo. Sim, certo. Eu disco o seu número, minhas mãos, de repente tremem. Eu posso fazer isso? Eu tenho que fazer isso.

O telefone toca algumas vezes e estou prestes a desligar quando eu o ouço responder. – Alô.

– Oi. É a Bella. Hum... sua parceira. – Silêncio. – Da classe de Ciências.

Ele ri baixo e cru. – Sim, Bella. Eu sei quem você é. Por que você está me ligando na escola?

– Porque, eu preciso que você venha a minha casa. Nós precisamos conversar.

Silêncio.

Será que ele está me ignorando de propósito? – Edward.

– Você está sozinha em casa?

– Não tenha ideias. Não é nada disso. Acredite em mim, somente sobre o meu cadáver. Isso é muito mais sério. Você pode vir agora?

– Bella... você está me pedindo pra matar aula pra ir à sua casa? Eu estou horrorizado. Alguém está vivendo seu lado rebelde hoje.

– Traga seu traseiro aqui.

**~~x~~**

Quinze minutos mais tarde, há uma batida na minha porta. Eu respiro para acalmar a respiração e tentar acalmar meus nervos. Basta perguntar a ele, o pior que pode dizer é não. Ah Deus, e se ele disser não? Minha vida estará arruinada. Edward bate de novo, mais alto desta vez.

Edward está de pé perto de mim quando eu abro a porta. Suas mãos estão descansando sobre o batente da porta e um sorriso subindo seu rosto.

– Você está corando, qual é o problema? – Edward pergunta.

Eu mordo meu lábio. – Eu não estou corando. Apenas entre. Nós temos que conversar. – Edward sobe uma sobrancelha escura e entra, vai direto para o sofá.

– Então, o que está acontecendo, querida? Qual é a emergência? Precisa de algum doce de emergência do Papai?

– Todo mundo está falando sobre nós. – eu deixo escapar.

– Eu pensei que já tivéssemos resolvido isso? O que mais aconteceu? – Eu não respondo. Ele olha para mim e faz bico. – O que Jacob disse pra você?

Eu engulo. – Ele disse que minha reputação desagradável está fazendo mal para a reputação dele.

Edward estreita os olhos e estala os nós dos dedos. – É mesmo? Bem, Dane-se ele, Bella. Quem se importa?

– Eu – eu sussurro, impotente. – E eu acho que você pode me ajudar. Bem, pelo menos, eu espero que você possa.

Edward se levanta e vem pra minha frente, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros. – O que essa mente maldosa esta pensando Bella?

– Eu quero que você seja meu namorado. – Então eu disse isso.

Edward dá passos para trás, as sobrancelhas franzidas e um olhar louco em seu rosto. Eu acho que ele secretamente está procurando a porta, mas depois ele ri. Beira à insanidade. Ok, isso não é engraçado.

– Isso é engraçado, Bella. – Ele se inclina e tosse, ele está rindo tanto. Eu luto contra a vontade de chutá-lo enquanto ele está para baixo. – Você me chamou da escola para isso? – ele pergunta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Eu fecho meus olhos. – Você não iria realmente ser meu namorado, estaríamos fingindo, Edward. Como um negócio ou um acordo.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha. – Eu não tenho namoradas, Bella. Esse não é o meu negócio.

Eu cerro os dentes. – Exatamente. Você não faz isso, você estraga. É por isso que eu estou nesta situação. As pessoas estão dizendo que a gente fez sexo, então está tudo bem pra você. Sua reputação é ótima... a minha que foi para o inferno. Eu sou a única que se parece com uma vagabunda se recuperando.

Edward para de sorrir e olha para mim, seus olhos se estreitaram. – Como eu saio dessa? Isso só pode prejudicar a minha reputação.

Eu fecho meus olhos e tento parecer irritada quando na verdade, estou em pânico.

– Os professores vão olhar para você de forma diferente? Eles vão pensar melhor de você. Isso vai alterar a sua reputação, e torná-lo melhor, ao mesmo tempo.

Edward estreita os olhos e aperta o queixo. Por favor, responda! Que este olhar está me deixando louca. – Olha... Eu vou pensar sobre isso, tudo bem?

Eu mordo minha língua. – Quanto tempo será necessário para que você pense sobre isso?

Ele dá de ombros. – Eu não sei... um par de dias.

– Edward, eu não tenho um par de dias. Por favor – Eu imploro, me aproximando dele, eu coloco minha mão no seu bíceps e eles flexionam sob meu toque. – Por favor, não temos que fazer nada, apenas fazer uma aparição na escola. Segure a minha mão. Não pode ser tão terrível.

Edward engole e seu pomo de Adão mexe. Ele dá um passo frente e eu bato contra a parede da sala. Ele coloca as mãos em cada lado da minha cabeça e sorri. – Eu disse, que pensaria sobre isso. – Sua respiração é mentolada e fresca contra o meu rosto.

Soltei uma respiração lenta e constante apesar dos meus nervos. Ele está fazendo isso de propósito. Sorrindo para ele, eu me inclino na ponta dos pés. – Faça isso rápido, a minha reputação está em jogo. – Seus lábios estão perto dos meus, eu me inclino apenas o suficiente para deixá-lo pensar que eu vou beijá-lo, então eu vou pra trás e empurro passando por ele. – Vejo você amanhã, Edward. – Eu sorrio e caminho até o meu quarto.

Por favor, Deus faça-o dizer que sim.

**Alguém dúvidas da resposta do Edward? Cara, esse Jacob está merecendo uma surra bem dada.**

**Respondendo os comentários:**

**Nina Martins . 19: **Sofre em silêncio? Eu também, geralmente não faço algo estúpido para chamar atenção de uma garoto mas uma vez eu fiz de tudo para chamar atenção de um mas no fim consegui um coração quebrado e para piorar, o bendito ainda não saiu do meu pensamento. Ângela é uma ótima amiga mesmo. Agora que você falou sobre a separação, reparei e realmente é um pouco parecido com a do filme. Edward não é fofo agora, mas sua opinião irá mudar só não posso dizer quando. Não precisa agradecer a recomendação, flor. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Separação do pais e chutado pelo namorado está sendo difícil para Bella. Esse beijo foi tudo de bom, não foi? Jacob vai ter seu troco mas não agora. Esse Edward é um dos meus favoritos. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Tem pessoas que dramatizam muitoa situação, e com adolescentes é sempre pior. Edward doido? Ué, por que? Bjos.

**Gente sério, cadê o povo daqui? Eu realmente não acredito que tem apenas três pessoas lendo a fic. Vamos deixar a preguiça de lado e comentar, não faz cair o dedo e faz superbem para saúde da adaptadora aqui. Bjos minha flores e tenham um ótimo resto de semana.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Um feliz dias das mães pra as mamães leitoras de fanfic!**

**Capítulo 3**

– Eu tenho meu próprio carro. – eu digo e bocejo para Edward. Ele está sorrindo, inclinando-se contra o seu Jeep na minha garagem. Ele tira o pó de suas mãos em seu jeans e abre a porta para mim. Em que universo alternativo eu acordei?

– Bem, você é minha namorada agora, então nós temos que fazer isso direito. Você vai comigo para a escola e eu vou trazê-la de volta para casa. – Ele sorri, agitando seu cabelo e fazendo gestos para eu entrar no carro. – Isso é o que namorados fazem, certo?

Eu abro minha boca. – Você está dizendo que você vai ser meu namorado? – Uau, eu nunca pensei que diria isso.

Ele revira os olhos. – Sim, é isso que eu estou dizendo, Bella. Mas, você tem que colocar sua bunda no carro primeiro. Ou nós nunca vamos chegar à escola para mostrar para as pessoas a nossa nova relação. Falso ou não, este é um grande... enorme... gigantesco passo para mim.

Graças a Deus. – O que fez você mudar de ideia?

Ele empurra a mão no bolso dos jeans e inclina a cabeça para o lado.

– Bem, não incluindo a sua personalidade encantadora, pedindo-me para ser o seu namorado apenas para fazer ciúmes ao seu ex, eu diria que foi porque todos meus professores me dariam uma pequena folga. Eu preciso disso.

Eu sorrio. – Eu não estou fazendo isso para fazer ciúmes ao Jacob. – Não inteiramente. – Eu estou fazendo isso para salvar minha reputação. – Eu sorrio novamente. – Obrigada, Edward. – Eu começo a abraçá-lo, mas eu decido ir contra isso.

– Ok, chega de besteira agora entra.

– Obrigado, mas, não para o carro. Eu tenho meu próprio carro. – Eu balanço as chaves diante de mim.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha. – Você gostaria que eu te pegasse, eu fiz isso antes. Isso é o que um namorado ia fazer, não é? Tirando sua namorada dos próprios pés, literalmente? – Meu rosto aquece. Estive desesperadamente tentando tirar da minha cabeça a nossa troca de saliva.

– Tudo bem, só hoje. – eu digo e entro no seu Jeep. Ele me ajuda a subir.

– Vamos ver sobre isso. – , ele murmura antes de fechar a porta. Ele dá a volta e senta no banco do motorista. Seu Jeep é todo de couro, e limpo. Uma coisa eu sei sobre os garotos, é que eles mantêm a sua mais preciosa posse limpa. Esta é claramente a sua. Ele sorri. – Bem, como está a minha namorada nesta manhã, está bem?

– Pare de me chamar assim. – eu digo, afivelando o cinto de segurança. – Bella vai bem. E obrigada, eu vou bem. Você não ouviu, eu sou a nova prostituta da classe?

Ele dá ré, saindo da minha garagem. – Ok, Bella vai bem, nova prostituta da classe. Estou feliz que você está indo bem.

Espertinho. Eu bato minha língua contra o céu minha boca e me pergunto como ele pode estar tão calmo, descansado contra o banco, as pernas esparramadas. – Então, você terminou de digitar sua redação para ciências?

Ele acena com a cabeça. – Sim – ele aponta em direção a sua mochila no piso. – Pasta vermelha, você pode dar uma olhada se quiser. Achei melhor eu me esforçar um pouco mais do que o habitual, o Sr. Molina parecia um pouco chateado, pois ninguém tinha feito o trabalho.

Eu tinha feito.

Eu hesito, eu não tenho certeza se é apropriado ver o que ele escreveu sobre mim. Que diabos, eu não posso esperar. Eu cavar na sua bolsa até que eu retiro a pasta.

– Ansiosa? Para saber o que seu namorado falso pensa de você?

Ele ri e aumenta a música um pouco.

Eu examino o papel. Impaciente. Autocentrada. Bela comissão de frente.

Eu fico de boca aberta para o papel. – Que diabos, Edward! Estas não são coisas que atrairiam o sexo oposto, são coisas que os fariam correr. Eu não sou impaciente ou autocentrada.

Ele oscila e passa os dedos pelo cabelo. – Se acalma, eu deveria ter colocado preocupada lá, também. – Ele vira à esquerda na estrada em direção à escola. – Essas são as coisas boas, que me atraíram, eu sou seu namorado agora. – Ele sorri para o seu próprio sarcasmo.

Eu estreito meus olhos para ele. – Reescreva isso. – eu exijo. – Nós não podemos ler isso para a classe.

– O inferno que não, você sabe quanto tempo eu levei pra escrever essa porcaria? Eu não vou reescrever. Você não terá que ler, eu leio. Caramba. Eu disse que você tinha um belo cabelo. Isso é bom o suficiente. – Seus olhos em direção ao meu peito eu cruzo os braços sobre eles. – Falando nisso, você pode se vestir para impressionar, você sabe. Você tem que manter o meu interesse. Isso não é uma coisa fácil de fazer.

– Eu não vou me vestir como uma vadia, Edward. Eu não sou uma das suas velhas vadias.

Ele revira os olhos e olha para mim. – Mostrar um pouco não é um grande negócio. Isso é normal.

– Não é pra mim. – Eu franzo as sobrancelhas.

– Obviamente.

– Cale-se.

Edward ri e entra no estacionamento da escola. Eu engulo um duro nódulo que está se formando na minha garganta. Minhas mãos estão tremendo e minha cabeça rodando. – Alguém está nervosa?

– Sim, eu estou. – Me viro pra ele. – Eu não tenho certeza de que posso fazer isso – eu digo. Eu viro de volta para a escola e vejo todos os adolescentes passeando. É o Edward Cullen. O bad boy da escola, o menino que não escuta uma palavra frequentemente. O vadio de Forks.

– Vai ser fácil. Apenas se deixe me amar, como você sabe que faz. Nós vamos balançar o mundo, Bella. Vamos fazer mais um pouco de fofocas, vamos? – eu olho pra ele, que me dá um aceno encorajador. Eu engulo e alcanço a porta. – Espere. – ele tira dos ombros sua jaqueta de couro. – Você deve usar isso. Você sabe, para mostrar que é oficial. Eu acho que é o que um namorado de faz, certo?

Eu dou de ombros, embora eu saiba que é. Eu pego a jaqueta e dou uma olhada pra ele. Ele revira os olhos. – Não fique apegada à ela, é só fingimento se lembra? Foi ideia sua.

– Eu sei. – eu digo e coloco a jaqueta. Cheira como ele. Eu tento não cheirá-la onde ele possa ver, isso pode assustá-lo, ou dar mais razão pra tirar sarro de mim. Eu não preciso de mais nada disso.

– Pronta?

Concordo com a cabeça. – Como se alguma vez eu fosse ficar.

– Vamos fazer isso, querida. – Ele sorri e sai do jipe. Quando eu saio, eu me sinto pequena e um pouco estúpida. Sua jaqueta é pesada em mim e meu coração está batendo contra a minha caixa torácica. Eu mal posso enxergar direito. Isto é loucura, por que eu pensei nisso?

Eu sinto o braço de Edward em volta da minha cintura e eu endureço. – Para os efeitos, querida. Se solte ou nós nunca vamos conseguir isso.

– Você está certo. – eu digo e concordo. Eu tento relaxar o melhor que posso, mas é difícil quando todos na escola estão olhando para nós. Sem mencionar que eu realmente não me sinto confortável com Edward tão perto de mim. Da última vez, eu enfiei a língua na garganta dele. Isso não vai acontecer de novo.

Edward me puxa para mais perto dele e caminhamos em direção ao meu armário. Ouço sussurros atrás de nós e Edward ri humildemente. Ele se inclina para baixo e sinto seus lábios tocarem minha orelha. – Isso vai ser divertido. Todo mundo já está falando. – O boato começou a se agitar.

Eu gemido. – Deus.

Ângela está no meu armário quando eu chego lá. Sua boca está aberta e eu lhe dou uma olhada. Ela não vai entender. Por favor, não faça uma cena. Seu rosto se transforma com a irritação. Ah, inferno.

– O que no inferno...

– Ei, Ângela. – diz Edward, chegando mais perto e dando um tapinha no ombro dela. – Como você está? O tempo está bom, hein?

– Bom. O que diabos está acontecendo? – ela pergunta, a voz baixa, a mão no quadril.

– O que você quer dizer? – eu pergunto, abrindo meu armário.

Ela estreita os olhos e bufa. – Isto. – dela diz, apontando para Edward. Ela enruga seu nariz.

– Você está machucando meus sentimentos. – diz Edward. – Baby, diga para Ângela parar de ferir meus sentimentos.

A boca dela está aberta. – Baby? – ela grita. – Isso não está acontecendo. Eu caí e bati a cabeça.

– Abra seus olhos, Ângela, você não está sonhando. – Edward levanta as sobrancelhas.

– Ok, isso é o suficiente. Eu não posso aguentar esse horror logo no início da manhã. Eu estou indo para a aula. – Ela dá as costas e saí do corredor.

– Sensível. – diz Edward. – Ela aceitou bem. – Ele sorri. – Então, nós tivemos atenção suficiente, ou você quer um beijo, também?

Eu pego os meus livros do meu armário e fecho a porta. – Eu acho que isso foi o que nos colocou nesta bagunça. Esqueça Ângela. Eu já estou causando danos ao controle dela. Asiáticos com certeza podem guardar rancor.

– Tudo bem, Mamãe.

– Não me chame assim. – eu digo, fechando a porta do armário.

Edward sorri e agarra a minha cintura, deslizando sua mão para baixo. Meus olhos arregalam e eu dou um empurrão. – O que diabos você está fazendo?

– Testando meus limites. Agora, eu sei onde estou. – Ele sorri. – Até a hora do almoço, querida. – Ele me beija no rosto, antes de pular a uma distância que não dê para lhe bater.

Eu suspiro e caminho em direção à classe.

**~~x~~**

– Psst – eu ouço. Eu olho por cima do meu caderno ao redor da sala. Nada. Apenas alunos que fingem prestar atenção. – Aqui. – eu escuto novamente. Eu olho pra minha esquerda e vejo Jacob olhando para mim. Sua mandíbula está apertada, e seus olhos pretos se estreitaram. Eu lhe dou um olhar de o que diabos você quer. Ele começa a escrever algo num papel. Reviro os olhos e continuo a escrever.

Estou prestes a perguntar a Sra. Johns uma questão sobre Abraham Lincoln quando sinto um chumaço de papel atingir minha cabeça. Ai. Não que realmente tenha doído, mas inferno, cresça. Eu olho pra cima e Jacob está me olhando de novo. – O quê? – eu digo. – Que diabos você quer?

A classe inteira se vira pra mim e depois pra Jacob. – Srta. Bella, algum problema? – Sra. Johns olha sobre suas grossas armações de óculos para mim.

– Sim, Jacob me bateu com um pedaço de papel e ele não me deixa em paz. – Eu não sei por que, mas me sinto orgulhosa de lhe colocar em apuros. Um pouco patético eu sei, mas não posso evitar. O olhar chocado em seu rosto me fez sentir bem. Me fez sentir melhor pelas coisas que ele me disse.

Ela estreita os olhos e olha para Jacob, cuja boca quase caiu no chão. – Jacob, há algo que você gostaria de dizer a Srta. Bella, já que você está jogando coisas na sua cabeça.

O pomo de Adão de Jacob se mexe na sua garganta e ele balança a cabeça, negando. Ele parece realmente com raiva. – Sim. Eu tenho vergonha do último ano da minha vida.

Uma pressão, que eu nunca senti antes, pressiona meu peito pra baixo. Isso doeu como sal numa ferida. Minha visão está embaçada, e eu ouço várias pessoas rindo em volta de mim.

– Jacob, pare de jogar coisas e preste atenção. – Sra. Jones estala e se vira para o quadro.

Eu não posso me fazer prestar atenção pelo resto da aula. Minha cabeça está girando e meu coração está batendo forte. Essas poucas palavras doeram mais do que tudo que Jacob já me disse. Eu tento não chorar na frente de ninguém. Eu não posso deixar Jacob me ver chorar. Já chorei muitas lágrimas por causa dele.

Quando o sino toca, eu sou a primeira pessoa a sair da sala. Eu estou tentando segurar minhas lágrimas, mas elas estão queimando nos meus olhos, e fazendo minha garganta queimar. Alguns alunos começam a olhar para mim, então eu arranco em direção ao corredor dos garotos na parte de trás da escola, onde Jacob me disse pela primeira vez porque ele não me quer com Edward.

Eu mexo nas maçanetas das portas até uma porta que estava destrancada. Eu fecho a porta atrás de mim e me sento, na mesa vazia do professor. Tem caixas em toda parte. Eu me pergunto se eu posso me esconder em uma e desaparecer. Eu descanso minhas mãos sobre a mesa e tento me acalmar. Jacob é... um idiota. Eu não posso acreditar que ele está preocupado com si mesmo. Eu lamento o último ano da minha vida. Essas palavras caem em mim como nunca nada fez antes. Ele lamenta as risadas, toques, beijos, abraços, fazer amor. Eu me entreguei a ele. Um soluço está subindo na minha língua. Como ele pode esquecer um ano inteiro com alguém? Como ele pode agir como se eu fosse vapor para ele? Eu fecho meus olhos e eu só vejo a nossa primeira vez juntos. Eu me dei pra ele, algo que eu não posso ter de volta. Ele sequer se preocupa. Ele nunca se preocupou. Ele me jogou de lado pelo primeiro pedaço de bunda que lhe deu atenção. Eu estou tentando não chorar quando ouço a porta abrir.

– Eu te disse que ela estaria aqui. – diz Ângela, empurrando Edward fora do caminho. Ela fica na frente da mesa e olha pra mim. – Eu ouvi. Sinto muito. Ele é um babaca.

Concordo com a cabeça e limpo os meus olhos. Eu olho para Edward e ele tem uma feição de pedra. Provavelmente cem tons de desconforto por agora. Ele não se inscreveu pra isso. Eu limpo minha garganta. – Eu estou bem. Eu só precisava sair de lá por um tempo.

Ângela acena com a cabeça e olha para Edward. Ela cutuca seu lado e ele rola os seus olhos. – Será que você pode sair, Ângela? Eu preciso falar com minha namorada. – Ele soa robótico.

Essa palavra soa estranha na sua língua. Ângela faz uma cara e estou surpresa que ela acreditou em nós até agora. – Seja como for, eu vejo vocês na aula de Ciências. – ela diz e sai como uma bala pra fora da sala de aula.

Quando eu olho para Edward ele está olhando para mim, olhos verde arregalados, sobrancelha avermelhada. – Então, quais são os danos? – Ele se inclina sobre a mesa, olhando para mim.

Eu suspiro e passo meus dedos pelo meu cabelo. – Não se preocupe com isso – , eu me levanto. – Vamos apenas pra aula, acabar com isso.

Edward caminha ao redor da mesa e pega meu cotovelo. Seus dedos em torno do meu braço, e desliza para o meu pulso. Eu estou estranhamente ciente de como calejada e quente sua mão está em mim. – Ei – ele sussurra, sua voz é baixa, é muito baixa e muito mais séria do que eu já ouvi. – Você está realmente ok? O que exatamente aconteceu? Eu preciso gritar com algum burro? Eu sou do tipo mauzão por aqui, você sabe?

Eu sorrio. – Ele... – não se atreva a chorar; eu empurro as lágrimas de volta – ele jogou uma bola de papel na minha cabeça. Em seguida, ele disse que tinha vergonha do último ano de sua vida, na frente da classe – eu digo.

Edward geme e revira os olhos. – Ele é estúpido, Bella. Ele quer que você se sinta assim. Você não deve. Você tem coisas o suficiente pra se preocupar, não deixe ele te derrubar.

– Eu sei... – eu digo, à deriva em silêncio. Eu sei, mas eu não consigo me fazer ignorá-lo.

Edward finalmente me leva pelo braço. Ele enfia o dedo na porta.

– Ei, vamos pra aula, ok? – ele pergunta.

Concordo com a cabeça. – Sim, vamos.

Quando chegamos à aula de Ciências, Ângela está sentada com sua nova parceira Samantha. Ela me dá um olhar de você está bem. Não, eu quero gritar, mas ao invés disso eu concordo.

Edward e eu sentamos. Eu coloco minha mochila sobre a mesa e puxo minhas coisas. Eu ouço sussurros atrás de mim, mas eu os ignoro. Abro a pasta e puxo minha redação. Eu sinto algo chutar na parte de trás do meu banquinho. Eu viro minha orelha para a esquerda e tento ouvir o que eles estão dizendo.

– Eles estão fazendo isso. Eu nunca saberia que ela era tão vagabunda. – eu ouço. Meu corpo fica gelado. Eu viro minha cabeça e tento ignorá-los, mas parece que eles estão falando mais alto do que nunca, de repente.

– Eu tinha certeza. Eu sabia que ela provavelmente tinha dado pro Jacob, mas agora ela está saindo e se jogando em todo mundo.

As lágrimas estão ameaçando cair, mas eu puxo de volta. Eu olho a parte de trás da cabeça de Ângela enquanto ela balança pra frente e pra trás, conversando com Samantha. Eu desejo estar sentada no banco de Samantha, qualquer coisa para escapar das duas garotas atrás de mim. Eu fecho meus olhos e rezo para que Edward não esteja ouvindo isso. Meu rosto está quente. Eu mal posso ouvir nada, meus ouvidos parecem tampados. Por favor, não deixe ele ouvir isso.

– Ei, – eu ouço Edward dizer. Merda, ele ouviu, também.

Eu olho para ele, ele está virado para as duas garotas sentadas atrás de nós. Suas sobrancelhas estão franzidas e as mãos em punhos apertados. Eu chego para tocar sua mão, mas ele a levanta, apontando para as duas meninas. – Lembram-se no ano passado, quando ambas tentaram que eu fodesse vocês? Hein? Não queriam mais ser virgens? O que há de errado, não querem que todo mundo saiba disso agora, não é? – Ele ri, é amargo. – Então, calem o inferno da boca antes que eu diga a todos o quão piranhas vocês são. – Ele xinga.

Elas ficam em silêncio. É o melhor silêncio que eu já ouvi. Edward suspira e abre sua pasta vermelha. De repente eu não me importo que ele vá dizer a todos que ele gosta do meu traseiro. Eu quero dizer alguma coisa, mas a minha boca está seca e aberta. Eu quero lhe agradecer, mas eu mantenho a minha cabeça baixa. Eu não acredito que ele disse isso.

– Agora – diz o Sr. Molina, caminhando em direção a sua mesa. – Eu rezo para o bom Deus acima de vocês estudantes delinquentes que tenham feito o trabalho. Eu realmente odeio dar zeros. Isso me deprime. – Ele passa os dedos pelo cabelo. – Brett? Kathy? – Ele olha de volta para a mesa. Ambos se levantam e vão em direção ao tablado. – Chame a imprensa! – grita o Sr. Molina.

Brett e Kathy iniciam suas resenhas. Eu viajo no primeiro parágrafo. – Obrigada – eu digo, me inclinando para Edward. – Você não tem que fazer isso, você sabe. Eu posso lidar com isso.

Edward bufa. – Você pareceu estar prestes a chorar.

Eu dou de ombros e pegar na borda do meu caderno. – Não, eu não estava. Isso só me irritou. Nós sequer fizemos alguma coisa. Eu não entendo.

Edward olha para mim. – Este é o ensino médio, as pessoas são estúpidas. Nós estamos fazendo a única coisa que ambos achamos que os fará parar. Namorando. Bem, fingindo, mas você entendeu.

Concordo com a cabeça. – Sim, acho que sim.

– Edward e Bella, – Sr. Molina diz. – Já que vocês têm tanto para conversar, por que vocês não apresentam em seguida.

Ótimo. Levanto-me e alguém solta um assovio. Minhas bochechas queimam. – Cale-se – Sr. Molina diz, apontando para o fundo da sala.

Edward e eu subimos ao púlpito. Minhas mãos estão tremendo de forma irregular. Eu não posso fazê-las parar. Edward leva meu papel. – Sr. Molina, posso ler o da Bella para ela. Sua garganta está doendo.

– O que é? – Alguém no fundo da sala grita.

– É melhor fechar a po...

– Pare – Sr. Molina interrompe Edward. – A próxima pessoa, além de Bella ou Edward, que disser algo será expulso. Cresçam. – ele diz. Ele acena pra mim. Deus, eu espero que ele não saiba o que está acontecendo.

Minhas bochechas estão quentes. Eu estou olhando para baixo. Eu coloco a minha mão do lado de fora pra me equilibrar. Edward anda ao meu lado e coloca o papel sobre a minha mão, então segura a minha mão por baixo. Eu suspiro. É a primeira vez que ele realmente tenta me confortar. É muito reconfortante. Eu sorrio para ele.

Edward limpa a garganta e ajusta sua camisa. Ele começa a ler o meu papel. Ele para a meio caminho e olha para mim. – Arrogante, costuma agir como um cavalo e está sempre atrasado. – Ele ri. – Obrigado, Bella. – ele diz. – Isso reforça a confiança.

Eu dou de ombros. – Prometi dizer a verdade.

Edward termina minha redação e, em seguida, começa o sua. Sr. Molina balança a cabeça por toda a redação. Bela comissão de frente está lá pelo menos cinco vezes. Estou muito feliz que o púlpito está bloqueando a vista de todos aos meus seios.

– Obrigado, pessoal, vocês podem sentar. – Edward solta a minha mão e eu o sigo de volta para aos nossos lugares. Eu não olho para cima, eu travo meus olhos no chão. – Melissa e Donovan – Sr. Molina diz.

Edward olha para mim. – Costuma agir como um cavalo. – diz ele.

Eu dou de ombros. – Isso é motivo de debate.

– Ei – ele sussurra. – Não se preocupe com aquele idiota. É só o Paul; ele é otário com todos.

Concordo com a cabeça, mas não posso deixar de pensar sobre isso. – Tudo bem – eu sussurro.

O resto da aula passa rapidamente. Estou feliz por estarmos fora do foco. Edward ri baixinho de todas as redações. Eles, obviamente, inventaram um monte de besteiras aleatórias.

O Sr. Molina bate palma e me traz de volta ao presente. – Tudo bem, pessoal. Bem feito. Isso não foi tão difícil, foi?

Todos murmuram.

Ele sorri. – Ok, então nós teremos nosso próximo teste, nesta sexta-feira. Fiquem prontos, será sobre o capítulo 15. – Ele se vira e escreve a nossa lição de casa no quadro quando o sinal toca.

Pego meus livros e saio para o corredor. Algo bate nas minhas costas e meus livros espalham pelo chão. – Opa, desculpe. – Paul diz. Eu olho para ele. É a primeira vez que eu olho pra ele em todas as aulas. Seus olhos escuros estão bem em mim. Ele tem uma jaqueta do time da escola, um sorriso em seu rosto e seus livros em suas mãos. Eu quero chorar, todos passando e olhando para mim, ninguém para pra ajudar.

Ele está rindo de mim. Realmente rindo. Ele balança a cabeça, e em seguida seus livros voam em direção ao chão. Ele olha pra trás para Edward. – Oops – Edward diz. – É melhor pegar os seus livros. – Edward se abaixa e me ajuda a pegar os meus.

– É melhor tomar cuidado, idiota. – Paul diz, chutando um dos meus livros pelo chão, antes de sair.

– Você não tem que...

– Sim, eu tenho. Você é minha namorada lembra, tenho que agir conforme. – É me faz pensar se ele iria me ajudar se ele não estivesse fingindo ser meu namorado. Ele me ajuda e saímos da sala. Ângela está esperando na porta.

– Muito bem, novo namorado. Eu acho que eu devo precisar contratar um. – ela diz.

– O que? – Eu grito.

Edward congela ao meu lado, olhando para Ângela.

– Caramba. – Ângela diz: – Eu preciso de proteção também. Eu não vejo nenhum cara alinhado, para namorar comigo. Eu teria que contratar um. Por que vocês estão tão nervosos? – ela diz, balançando a cabeça.

Eu sorrio. Uau. Essa foi por pouco. – Haha – eu deixo escapar quando Ângela vai embora.

Edward olha para mim, e então ri. – Temos que relaxar. – diz. – Eu tive mais drama hoje, do que em toda minha vida.

– Bem-vindo à terra das meninas do ensino médio.

**~~x~~**

– Você tem que ouvir esse tipo de música? – eu pergunto a caminho de casa da escola. Eu coloco meus dedos dentro dos meus ouvidos.

Edward sorri e aumenta a música. – O que há de errado com Shinedown?

– É alto e rude.

– O que você gosta de ouvir, Taylor Swift?

Sim. – Não! – Eu grito. Cruzo os braços sobre o peito e ainda quando eu vejo o SUV do Papai na garagem.

– Você está bem, aí? – Edward pergunta, parando ao longo do meio-fio em frente a minha casa. Eu ouço as portas destravando, mas eu ainda estou olhando. Eu estou pronta para vê-lo depois do que ele disse na noite de sábado? Ele está arrumando suas coisas para se mudar. Indo pra longe de mamãe e eu. Ele está arrancando sua família, como se não fossemos nada pra ele. Como se uma família e 20 anos com alguém fosse substituível e um lixo.

– Ei, você está bem? – Edward pergunta novamente. Eu o sinto tocar meu braço, eu olho de volta para ele e longe da minha casa.

– Não, meu pai está em casa.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha. – Você não quer vê-lo, eu suponho?

– Não – eu digo. – Eu não acho que eu possa.

– Você quer ir para outro lugar? – Pergunta ele.

– Sim... – eu sussurro.

– Tudo bem – ele diz, colocando seu Jeep pra funcionar. – Vamos para minha casa. – Edward não faz muitas perguntas no caminho para sua casa. É um silêncio confortável, e que me ajuda a esquecer da situação com o meu pai. Pelo menos por um tempo.

Eu não sabia que sua casa era tão... grande. Eu sempre pensei que Edward tivesse mãe solteira e não tivessem muito. Essa sou eu e meu "julgar um livro pela capa", penso. Mesmo que ele se vista decentemente e tenha um carro, ele só parecia um bad boy solitário. – Então, seja bem vinda. – Edward diz, jogando a mochila em um sofá de couro branco, que parece que custa tanto quanto minha casa.

– Esta é a sua casa? – Eu olho em volta, é como um museu. Ele não olha viveu em tudo.

Edward caminha para o que eu credito ser a cozinha. – Não, eu nos trouxe sorrateiramente. – Eu rolo meus olhos. – Quer uma Coca-Cola, você pode entrar aqui – , ele grita, desaparecendo por trás da parede. Tiro meus sapatos, porque estou com medo de arranhar o chão. Eu deslizo pela mobília perfeita, para uma cozinha completamente vermelha e preta.

– Ah! – Eu grito, pulando para trás. Edward se vira, levanta uma sobrancelha e presta atenção na senhora no canto longe.

– Oh, desculpe. Melinda essa é Bella, minha... namorada. – Ele tenta não sorrir. – Bella essa é Melinda, a nossa empregada.

Melinda sacode, escovando os cabelos castanhos fora de seu ombro. Ela diz algo em espanhol, mas eu não tenho certeza do que. Edward diz algo de volta para ela em espanhol e ela sai.

– Você fala espanhol? – Eu pergunto.

– Não fique tão surpresa. – diz Edward.

Eu rio. Eu estou surpresa. – Bem, você poderia ter me avisado. – eu digo e pego a Coca-Cola que Edward está segurando para mim.

Ele dá de ombros. – Eu esqueço que ela está aqui. Ela está sempre aqui. Está aqui desde que eu era pequeno.

– Cadê seus pais?

– Papai está no trabalho e minha madrasta provavelmente está bagunçando por aí.

Eu engasgo com minha Coca-Cola. Ok, eu sinto um pouco hostilidade. Eu levanto uma sobrancelha e olho pra ele. Ele dá de ombros e toma um grande gole da sua Coca- Cola. – O quê? É a verdade. Ela tem idade suficiente para ser minha irmã mais velha.

– Onde está sua Mãe biológica?

Ele deu de ombros. – Não tenho ideia. Ela fugiu um dia, enquanto eu estava na escola.

O quê. Inferno. Que tipo de mãe deixa seu filho? Eu mordo meu lábio e tento pensar em algo para dizer que não soasse irritante como ''você está bem'', ou ''tudo vai ficar bem.''

– Ela que perdeu... – eu digo, e tomo outro gole da minha Coca. Edward está me olhando e a dor que estava em seus olhos desaparece. Ele sorri e fecha a geladeira. Ele sai da cozinha em direção a um conjunto de escadas.

Ele se vira, levantando uma sobrancelha. – Você vem?

– Onde? – Eu pergunto, apesar de eu saber onde ele está indo.

– O meu quarto. Isso é um problema?

Eu congelo e meu estômago vira. – Eu...

Edward suspira e revira os olhos. – Eu não vou te estuprar, palavra de escoteiro. – Ele levanta dois dedos na testa. – Vamos lá, namorada. – Ele começa a subir as escadas e eu espero até que ele desapareça da minha vista para tomar um fôlego. Que sai pesado e irregular. Não é que eu ache que Edward irá tentar qualquer coisa comigo; é só que ele me deixa... nervosa.

Subo as escadas, e tento me concentrar em meus passos ao invés de pensar em ficar sozinha no quarto com ele. Fique calma, Bella. É apenas Edward. É apenas seu... namorado... falso namorado. Quando eu viro o corredor Edward pula e eu grito. Quando eu percebo que é ele eu paro e estreito meus olhos em irritação. Sério?

Ele ainda está rindo quando eu o empurro. – O que você estava fazendo lá, se certificando que seu hálito cheira bem? Arrumando o cabelo no espelho?

Eu endireito meus ombros e inclino a cabeça para o lado. – Não. Eu estava apenas admirando sua casa. – eu minto.

– Seja o que for – ele sussurra e revira os olhos. – Vem por aqui. Eu quero que você tenha os meus filhos. Você tem ótimos quadris para o parto.

Reviro os olhos e o sigo pelo longo corredor. Posso imaginar um pequeno Edward de pé no final, vendo a entrada vazia depois que sua mãe o deixou. O que uma criança pensa? Minha mãe desapareceu sem mim? Como um garotinho pode lidar com isso?

– Você vem ou o que? – Edward pergunta, acenando com a mão na frente do meu rosto. Eu olho para ele e aceno. Seu quarto é... não é o que eu esperava.

Primeiro, está limpo. Em segundo lugar, não há fotos de meninas nuas nas paredes. Em terceiro lugar, é limpo.

– Segure o seu queixo, Melinda limpa para mim. – Ele arranca os sapatos. – Se fosse por mim, teria roupa por todo lado, como você. Bem, eu não tenho os livros abertos, mas eu teria as roupas. – Ele deita em sua cama e liga a TV. Ele olha para mim. – Você pode se sentar, eu estava apenas brincando sobre os seus quadris e o parto. – Ele olha meus quadris. – Você está realmente um pouco magra.

Eu ignoro o seu comentário. – Seus pais não vão estar em casa logo? – Eu pergunto, sentado na beira de sua cama. É macia. Tenho certeza de que o seu colchão provavelmente custa mais do que o meu quarto inteiro, com tudo nele. Eu nunca quis afundar em um material antes.

Ele dá de ombros e deita no travesseiro. – Não sei. Eles vêm e vão quando querem. Eles nunca estão em casa, realmente. Eles são adultos, você sabe.

Eu pego a um pedaço da franja no meu jeans. – Eles não te dizem aonde vão ou qualquer coisa assim? Eles só saem?

Ele suspira. Eu sei que estou fazendo um monte de perguntas, mas, às vezes, você simplesmente tem que perguntar. – Eu não sei, eu não pergunto e eu não me importo. Por que está tão preocupada sobre quando eles estarão em casa, afinal? Não é como se realmente estivéssemos fazendo algo, apesar de que isso pode ser arranjado. – Ele mexe as sobrancelhas.

Porque, eu me sinto triste por você. Eu dou de ombros. – Só estou perguntando, Edward. – Edward rola sobre suas costas. – Então, o que você faz pra se divertir?

Edward se apoia sobre o cotovelo. – Você já jogou tênis?

– Eu já, por quê?

Edward se levanta. – Bem, é isso que eu faço. Nós vamos jogar tênis, vamos. – Edward se levanta, pega meu braço e me leva pra baixo.– Nós vamos até a quadra da cidade?

Edward abre a porta de trás pra mim. Eu paro no caminho. Que. Inferno. – Não, nós temos a nossa. – Meu queixo caiu.

– Uau – eu digo.

Edward encolhe os ombros e faz menção para que eu o siga. – Meu pai construiu para mim quando eu era mais novo. Eu acho que foi a sua maneira de comprar amor. Assim como a piscina. – ele diz, apontando com a cabeça para a piscina à esquerda. Caramba. O quintal é enorme. Edward abre a porta de uma pequena construção e traz duas raquetes de tênis com um pacote de bolas de tênis. – Pronta para ser ensinada? – ele pergunta.

Eu pego uma raquete de tênis. – Eu gostaria de ver você tentar.

– Tenho que te avisar coisinha quente, eu sou muito bom. – Edward grita, enquanto corre pro seu lado da rede.

**~~x~~**

Ele não está mentindo. Ele acabou comigo. Jogamos seis jogos, seis dos quais eu perdi completamente. Eu quero rastejar pra piscina e me esconder pra sempre. O suor está escorrendo da minha testa. – Pare, eu não posso... respirar.

Edward sorri e corre para mim, pulando por cima da rede. Ele acaricia minhas costas com força. – Ah, aguente isso sua grande bebê. Eu te avisei completamente.

– Água – eu coaxo. – Morrendo de sede. Diga a minha mãe que eu a amo.

Ele ri. – Levante-se, namorada. – Ele agarra meu ombro e me puxa pra dento da casa. Ele me dá um copo de água da geladeira. Eu trago.

– Ah, essa é a melhor água que eu já provei.

Edward concorda e termina sua garrafa. – Ainda é cedo, você já está pronta pra ir pra casa? – Eu mordo meu lábio. Não realmente. Eu olho para Edward. Eu tento me convencer que quero ficar porque ele está sozinho, mas eu realmente não quero ir.

– Bem, meu pai ainda pode estar em casa. – eu passo meu dedo ao longo do armário da cozinha.

– Tudo bem – diz Edward. Eu posso ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. – Você gosta de Jackie Chan?

Nós passamos as próximas duas horas deitados em sua cama, assistindo a Hora do Rush. Quando eu disse que nunca tinha visto, ele quase teve um ataque do coração. O filme estava para terminar quando alguém entrou no quarto de Edward. Eu pulei. Eu não tenho muita certeza do por que, não era como se estivéssemos realmente fazendo alguma coisa além de assistir TV. Foi apenas uma reação natural.

– Você não pode bater? – Edward pergunta, apoiando sobre os cotovelos. Eu olho pra porta onde uma mulher alta, magra e loura está.

Suas mãos estão em seu quadril estreito; as unhas longas e perfeitamente pintadas tamborilam em sua cintura. – Eu não tenho que bater, é a minha casa.

Ai. Deve ser a madrasta, jovem o suficiente para ser a irmã mais velha. Parece que no ano passado, ela estava no último ano do ensino médio.

– Bem, este é o meu quarto, dá o fora. Estou ocupado.

Ela olha em minha direção, seus olhos azuis se estreitam. Eu quero evaporar, mas tanto quanto eu quero, isso nunca acontecerá. – E quem seria você?

– Meu nome é Bella. – Eu sussurro. Eu desvio meus olhos. Ouvi dizer que você não deve olhar para as pessoas más por muito tempo. Você pode virar pedra.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha pra mim. – Ela é minha namorada.

– Muito surpreendente, eu jamais pensei que encontraria uma pessoa que gostasse de você. – ela diz, empurrando seu longo cabelo loiro no seu ombro.

– Seu pai vai se atrasar hoje a noite. Ele queria que eu lhe dissesse. Você pode pedir uma pizza para o jantar. – Ela sorri. É falso. Então sai da quarto. Eu deixo escapar um suspiro, que eu não percebi estar segurando.

Ela sequer se apresentou oficialmente pra mim. Não que eu quisesse fingir um – bom conhecer você – porque, obviamente, não era nada disso. Embora, normalmente sejam os pais que tenham que fingir que se importam um pouco.

– Agh – ele diz, batendo a cabeça no travesseiro. – Ela nunca cozinha, mamãe costumava cozinhar.

Algo triste atravessa os seus olhos antes de fechá-los. Ela nunca cozinha? Que horrível. – Deixa eu te falar. Levanta. – Eu dou um tapinha no joelho dele.

– Por quê? – ele pergunta, e abre apenas um olho.

– Para comer uma comida caseira, minha mãe sempre cozinha.

**~~x~~**

Vinte minutos depois, estamos na minha casa, na cozinha. O cheiro de comida é pesado. Gostaria de saber quando foi a última vez que Edward sentiu o cheiro de uma refeição preparada em sua cozinha.

– Você nunca comeu bolachas Oreo? – Minha mãe pergunta, soltando um prato na frente de Edward. – Isso é uma blasfêmia.

– Parecem sujas. – diz ele, sorrindo.

– E tem gosto de Céu. – eu digo, jogando um pouco de pimenta sobre o purê de batatas. – Você deve experimentar uma. Elas são ótimas.

Mamãe balança o prato no seu rosto e sorri.

Ele ri. – Você não deveria estar me incentivando a esperar até depois do jantar pra comer a sobremesa, Sra. Swan? Vou estragar o meu jantar.

Mamãe bufa e revira os olhos. – Eu não sou como a maioria das mães. É apenas uma, pegue uma. – Ela soa como um traficante de drogas.

Edward olha pra mim e sorri. Meu estômago flutua e eu finjo interesse nas batatas. Caramba, quando foi que seu sorriso ficou tão bonito? – Ok, aqui vai ela. – Ele alcança e pega uma. Ele coloca na boca e eu odeio que eu veja a sua boca quando ele faz. Seus lábios cheios devorando o chocolate com calma. Pare com isso, Bella.

– Elas são... – ele faz uma pausa para o efeito, com os olhos entre minha mãe e eu – incríveis.

Mamãe grita e empurra o punho no ar, como uma lança. – Mais um convertido, minha querida. – Ela sorri. – Ligue para os outros!

Eu rio. Minha mãe é muito embaraçosa às o jantar está pronto eu coloco a mesa e todos se sentam para comer. É surpreendentemente normal. Nós conversamos sobre o nosso projeto e coisas não importantes.

– Então. – mamãe diz, limpando a garganta – vocês dois estão oficialmente juntos agora?

Eu tento não engasgar com meu frango. Eu nem pensei sobre como isto ia parecer pra minha Mãe. Todo mundo sabe, nós temos que tentar e ir em frente, então eu tenho que dizer a ela, certo?

– Sim. – eu digo, tomando um gole da minha bebida.

Ela sorri e vejo que ela está tentando esconder isso. Minhas bochechas esquentam e eu finjo realmente estar gostando do meu purê de batatas.

– Você está corando, – Edward solta. Eu olho para ele, e lhe dou meu olhar mortal. Mamãe sorri. – Ela é uma corada, ela sempre foi.

– Eu peguei isso rapidamente. – Edward pisca.

Matem-me agora.

**~~x~~**

Após o jantar mamãe basicamente nos empurrou para fora e disse que ela podia cuidar da louça. Isso é inédito. Ela normalmente me pede para ajudar, enquanto ela 'finge' limpar o fogão. Nunca está tão sujo quanto ela diz que está.

Edward caminha até nosso balanço no quintal e se senta. Eu o sigo e me sento ao seu lado.

Ele coloca os braços no encosto. – Obrigado, Bella. – ele diz.

– Pelo que? – eu pergunto.

– Por me convidar. Foi bom. Minha família não tem sido assim por um longo, longo tempo. Eu sinto falta. Isso foi... bom.

Eu mordo meu lábio. Que coisa mais triste. Estou determinada a não pensar em uma criança pequena vendo a casa vazia e se perguntando o que ele fez errado. Eu nunca tinha pensado sobre jantar com Papai ou Mamãe. Foi sempre tão normal. Agora que Papai se foi, vai ser estranho, mas Mamãe nunca vai deixar de jantar comigo. Eu espero. – Bem, você tem um Jeep. Você sabe onde eu moro. Você pode vir a qualquer hora que quiser para o jantar.

Edward olha para mim e eu vejo a confusão dançando em seus olhos.

Desconfortável, eu empurro meu ombro no dele. – Você é meu namorado agora, se lembra?

Ele balança a cabeça e sorri. – Como eu poderia esquecer? Você alterou totalmente minha reputação. Na verdade, um professor me deu um meio sorriso hoje.

– As coisas estão realmente parecendo bem. Tenho certeza de que isso nunca aconteceu. – Eu sorrio.

**Gente, peço mil e uma desculpas por hoje eu não responder os comentários que vocês, carinhosamente, escreveram. É tive que acordar de madrugada pra ir visitar uns parentes e só cheguei agora, e o fato de não ter dormido o suficiente me deixou com uma dor de cabeça gigantesca. E peço também desculpas caso o capítulo tenha algum erro.**

**Eu agradeço a Nina Martins . 19, MandaTaishoCullen, Christye-Lupin e P. Bruce pelo reviews e me desculpem mais uma vez menina por não responder eles.**

**Quarta-feira tem mais! Bjoos e boa noite!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Estou muito feliz com a quantidade de comentários que recebi. Sério mesmo gente, muito obrigada! Espero que o capítulo de hoje tenha tantos comentários quanto o capítulo passado. Apreciem!**

**Capítulo 5**

– O que há com você? – Ângela pergunta, acenando com a mão na frente do meu rosto.

Eu saio do meu torpor, balançando a cabeça. – Do que você está falando?

Ângela abaixa seu nugget meio comido, estreitando seus olhos. – Algo não está certo com vocês dois. Alguma coisa está estranha. Eu posso sentir isso.

Eu tomo um gole da minha bebida para me distrair de seu olhar. – O que você quer dizer, Ângela? Que você é um investigador particular ou alguma coisa assim?

– Chame isso de meus incríveis instintos asiáticos. – Ela ergue uma sobrancelha.

Reviro os olhos. – Ok, bem, diga pra mim. O que há de errado com a gente?

– Vocês dois não se tocam. – diz ela de fato.

– Ei! – eu levanto minha mão. – Nós damos as mãos o tempo todo...

– Não. – ela me corta, apontando com o dedo na minha cara – Vocês não beijam. Vocês só se abraçam ou dão as mãos. E me corrija se eu estiver errada, mas Edward sempre teve os lábios bloqueados por alguma garota. Ele não tem vergonha. E nem você, você e Jacob matavam aula o tempo todo, pra ir fazer as coisas no corredor antigo. Então, isso é bastante duvidoso para mim.

Corei, e mordi meu canudo. – Nós estamos juntos há apenas alguns dias, Nancy Drew. É normal ir devagar nisso? – Devagar com nosso relacionamento imaginário? – Dá um tempo, porra.

– Dá tempo pra quem? – Edward diz, colocando a bandeja ao lado da minha.

– Nada. – eu deixo escapar.

– Eu acho que alguma coisa está acontecendo com vocês dois. – diz Ângela, cruzando os braços sobre seu suéter horrendo.

Edward levanta uma sobrancelha, e dá uma mordida na sua pizza. – Boa investigação aqui, Srta. Weber. Eu diria que você descobriu que estamos namorando depois de todos os outros na escola.

Ela estreita os olhos. – Não. Quero dizer que vocês dois não se tocam ou se beijam. Vocês mal se abraçam, é apenas um monte de conversa e flerte. – Ela pensa que nós flertamos? Eu sorrio para mim mesma. – Que pela sua reputação, eu penso que você não se importaria de dar um grande beijo na sua namorada. Pra não mencionar, que nenhum dos dois disse nada sobre o Baile deste fim de semana. É tudo que os outros casais estão falando. Por que vocês dois não? – Ela se inclina para frente, observando cada movimento nosso. – Eu estou à espera de uma resposta.

Edward fica quieto por um minuto. Ele olha para mim, olhos verde sérios. – Nós vamos lhe dar um show Srta. Weber. Deixe-me comer primeiro, e depois refrescar minha respiração. Eu não gostaria que minha namorada tivesse que provar o meu gosto desagradável de pizza. – Ele sorri. – E se a Bella quiser ir ao baile, podemos ir. Não me importo. A escolha é dela.

Ângela sorri e levanta a sobrancelha. Ela adora isso.

– Hum... com certeza. – eu digo, enfiando meu garfo pelo meu milho. Eu odeio bailes. Ela sabe disso. Eu vou matar a Ângela. Eu pego o meu garfo; eu quero apunhalar ela em seus olhos asiáticos.

Eu como minha comida em silêncio. Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu me sinto totalmente desconfortável. Não que eu não tenha beijado ele antes, mas foi uma vez, e por despeito. Estamos fingindo, isso não estava no acordo. Maldita seja Ângela. Quando o sino toca, Ângela se levanta para jogar fora sua comida.

Edward segura meu cotovelo e olha para mim. – Não temos que beijar, se você não quiser. Você pode fingir enjoo ou algo assim. Talvez fingir vomitar uma pizza? Eu sei que estamos fingindo e tudo mais.

Eu suspiro. Eu sinto o calor subindo no meu rosto. – Quer dizer... – eu coço o pescoço – Eu acho que tá tudo bem... se você quiser...

Edward está sorrindo, quando eu olho pra ele. Eu estava olhando pra baixo nas suas botas de combate e como elas parecem bagunçadas, mas ele estava muito quieto então eu olhei pra ele. – Do que você está rindo, Edward?

Ele se inclina para mim, me inundando com seu perfume e sorriso. – Você está nervosa, é muito adorável. – Ele aperta minha bochecha e eu me afasto dele.

– Pare. – eu chio humildemente.

Ângela volta, cruza os braços sobre o peito. – Vamos lá, deem um beijo.

Ah, merda. – Eu...

– Não aqui, Ângela. Se vamos ter que provar pra você que queremos um ao outro, temos que fazer isso no corredor. Vamos deixar isso interessante. – Ele está brincando comigo agora, né?

Ah Deus. Quem que quer me castigar? Edward passa seu braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxa pra ele. – Vamos lá, namorada. Se estamos tentando fazer que todo mundo acredite que estamos juntos, temos de dar pelo menos um show por dia.

Por dia! Eu estava pensando em a cada duas semanas, ou por mês!

Os corredores estão lotados quando chegamos. Meu coração está batendo a 90 por isso. Olho aluno por aluno. Todo mundo evacuando o corredor, eu quero gritar. Fogo!

Ângela está no seu armário, de olho na gente. Eu vou matá-la.

Edward me empurra contra o fim do armário e o início da parede. Ele está perto de mim, muito perto. Seu hálito é de menta; ele deve ter comido alguma bala. Minhas mãos estão tremendo e Edward está sorrindo. – Por que tão nervosa, ursinha?

– Não me chame assim. – Eu rolo meus olhos.

– Você sabe por que eu te chamo assim? Você parece com um ursinho de pelúcia apertável.

Muito lisonjeiro. – Muito romântico Edward.

– Você está nervosa. – ele sussurra.

– Eu não estou nervosa, estou pronta pra acabar com isso. – eu digo, mas sai fraco.

Ele sorri e coloca as mãos em cada lado do meu rosto. – Eu acho que você está ansiosa. – ele sussurra no meu ouvido. Eu tremo. – Pronta pra me beijar. Você estava esperando por isso, não estava?

– Não – eu sussurro.

Eu percebo alguém olhando para nós da parede oposta e não é Ângela, mas não me importo. Estou muito ocupada olhando para o rosto de Edward. Seus olhos verdes me derretendo com um brilho, seus lábios cheios se separaram e a linha da mandíbula pesada. Sem mencionar o jeito sexy, como o inferno, que seu cabelo cai sobre sua testa.

– Mentirosa, mas tudo bem. Seu namorado de mentira sabe a verdade. Você está pronta para virar algumas cabeças, ursinha?

– Ahm ham – eu digo, tentando focar minha mente. Que está girando.

Edward abaixa a boca na minha, e eu estou segurando a minha respiração. Seus lábios tocam os meus. Eu relaxo na suavidade deles. Edward está hesitante, com as mãos nos lados da minha cabeça. Edward desliza a língua no meu lábio inferior, e eu lhe dou acesso a minha boca. Ele faz um som baixo no seu peito. Isso causa ondas de calor, que me engolem em puro desejo. Eu puxo sua camisa, até que ele me tenha presa contra o armário, sem qualquer espaço entre nós. Edward desliza suas mãos pelos lados até meus quadris, e me levanta, cruzando minhas pernas na sua cintura.

Eu não estou respirando. Meu coração bate com força contra minhas costelas, eu acho que ele vai explodir do meu peito. Eu sinto uma cutucada forte no ombro, e saio do meu torpor. Edward inclina a cabeça para baixo na minha orelha e ri. É baixo e sexy. Mas não parece muito amigável.

Eu desço minhas pernas da cintura de Edward pro chão. Eu olho pra trás e vejo Jacob caminhar no meio da multidão olhando pra mim. Eu sorrio. Haha, otário. Quando olho de volta, Edward está sério.

Eu abro minha boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não tenho certeza do que vou dizer. – Bem – Ângela diz, limpando a garganta. – Isso foi muito acreditável. – Ela não nos olha nos olhos. Ela acreditou. Um pouco de rosa nas suas bochechas.

Edward balança a cabeça, sorrindo pra mim. – Sim, namorada. Estamos acreditáveis agora.

– Acho que sim. – murmuro.

– Até depois da escola? – ele pergunta, sem esperar por uma resposta, apenas indo embora. Suas botas de combate arrastando no chão enquanto ele vai.

Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas algo parece estranho. Meu peito dói e não é azia.

**~~x~~**

Edward não está esperando em meu armário quando o último sinal toca. Eu espero um minuto, sem saber o que fazer. Onde ele está? Ele foi embora sem mim? Será que o seu professor o manteve na classe até agora? Eu pego os livros que preciso e vou pra fora. Eu procuro no estacionamento até que vejo o Jeep de Edward na extremidade. Ele pareceu meio bravo quando ele saiu depois do almoço. Talvez ele esteja com raiva? Por que eu me importo? É apenas uma relação de mentira, certo? Quando dou a volta no Jeep, Edward está inclinado contra a porta e uma garota sorridente está ao lado dele. Meu queixo cai.

Meu sangue começa a ferver. Eu tento me acalmar antes de falar, mas não funciona realmente. – Que diabos, Edward? – eu grito.

A garota pula, deixando cair seus livros, apressando-se para pegá-los. Edward não para de olhar para mim. – O que é isso?

O que é isso? Você está falando sério? – Você sabe muito bem o que é. – Eu aponto para a garota que está pegando seus livros. Ela olha pra cima pra mim, com grandes olhos azuis. Argh. Eles começam a lacrimejar. – Você poderia nos dar licença, por favor?

– Claro. – ela diz. Ela acena com a cabeça, e vai direto de volta para a escola. Ela parece aliviada.

Edward revira os olhos, e se joga no seu jipe. – Bem, veja quem é uma estraga prazeres.

A raiva está começando a se tornar minha emoção favorita do dia. – Edward, nós conversamos sobre isso. Você não pode simplesmente ir e dar em cima das meninas... deveríamos estar juntos. Isso me faz parecer sacaneada, ainda que, você pareça um idiota e os professores gostem menos ainda de você do que eles já fazem.

Edward chega mais perto, o cheiro dele me oprimindo. Eu dou um passo pra trás contra o seu Jeep e endureço. – Sim, nós deveríamos estar juntos. Então, por que é que você ficou satisfeita em fazer ciúmes ao Jacob, hein? Isso não é muito acreditável. – A mandíbula dele está definida. É um pouco assustador.

Então, isso é sobre Jacob? Eu mordo meu lábio e balanço a cabeça. – Olha, você sabe que é apenas um extra deixá-lo com raiva. – eu digo, minha voz baixa. – Me faz sentir melhor. – Uau, eu não sabia o quão terrível isso era até que eu disse.

Edward cerra o punho, inclina-se para perto de mim e sorri. – Bem, eu não vou ser seu consolo ou seu fantoche. Estou aqui para ajudar a nós dois. Você não quer parecer uma vagabunda, e eu preciso que os professores me deem a porra de um tempo.

Ai. Eu odeio que isso doa.

– Ok, então nada mais de falar com outras meninas em público, e eu não vou sorrir pro Jacob. – Eu zombo e caminho para entrar no seu jipe.

– Não é isso Bella... – Edward diz, batendo a porta, e passando os dedos pelo cabelo. – Não importa. Esqueça. Isso não é importante.

Nós não conversamos no caminho de casa. Eu não sei o que dizer e eu presumo que ele está com raiva de mim. Ah ótimo. Foi bom ver Jacob com ciúmes. Eu não me arrependo de lhe fazer ciúmes. Ele merece isso e muito mais.

Eu mordo meu lábio e lembro-me do rosto de Ângela corado após nossa sessão. Ela parecia acreditar em nós. Isso é uma boa notícia. Eu nem mesmo tive que fingir que gostei, porque eu gostei. E gostei até um pouco demais. Eu vou ter que aprender a controlar minhas emoções.

Eu noto minhas próprias bochechas corando. Ainda bem que Edward não está olhando ou dando a mínima pra mim agora.

Quando chegamos a minha casa, a SUV do meu pai está na garagem. Eu vejo meu pai sair de casa, duas caixas equilibradas uma na outra. Meu coração bate forte contra minhas costelas. Papai abre a porta e as empurra pra dentro.

– Você está saindo? – Edward pergunta. Não parece que Edward vai me convidar para sua casa hoje, ou jogar tênis.

– Sim. – eu digo, saindo do meu torpor. – Hum, sim, vejo você amanhã. – Eu abro a porta vou em direção a meu pai. Ele está arrumando as caixas no banco traseiro quando eu chego à porta do carro.

– Ei. – eu sussurro.

Papai olha de volta, o seu cabelo de sal e pimenta caindo sobre os olhos.

– Querida. – diz ele, me abraçando. – Como você está?

Eu ignoro a pergunta. – Hum, quando você vai se mudar? – eu pergunto.

Ele passa os dedos pelo cabelo, fechando os olhos. – Na próxima semana. Bella ouça. Eu sei que você está chateada...

– Você poderia apenas tentar fazer as coisas funcionarem, pai? – Meu lábio treme. – Por favor, fica pro jantar, apenas tentar falar com a mamãe...

– Bella, por favor. – papai diz, colocando as mãos no meu ombro. – Não vai funcionar com a gente, estamos tentando há anos. É só o tempo, você tem que entender isso.

Eu fecho meus olhos, torcendo meu rosto, tentando não chorar. – Pai, você não pode simplesmente no abandonar, por favor! – Eu imploro. Eu pego os braços, puxando-o. – Por favor, não vá – Eu estou chorando agora, histericamente.

Papai fecha os olhos, balançando a cabeça pra frente e pra trás. – Bella – ele grita. – Eu não posso. Isso não é culpa sua. Eu juro. Não é. Só, por favor, entenda que isso não vai mais funcionar. Eu amo você e sua mãe. Mas, apenas não dá mais.

Minhas mãos caem dos seus ombros, eu tropeço para trás como se tivesse levado um tapa. Me viro para a rua, me afastando dele. Eu o ouço gritando atrás de mim, mas eu saio correndo, jogando minha mochila no chão. Lágrimas estão escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eu as limpo, mas elas continuam chegando.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu corri antes de ouvir o meu nome sendo chamado atrás de mim. Eu tentei correr mais rápido, mas o braço de alguém se fechou na minha cintura.

– Bella, Bella, por favor, se acalme, sou eu. – Edward está me segurando, me puxando contra seu peito. – Bella – ele murmura em meu ouvido.

Eu respiro profundamente, tentando me acalmar. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – Eu pergunto, entre soluços.

Edward chega ao meu cabelo, passando os dedos por ele lentamente. Eu endureço. – Hum... você deixou sua carteira. Eu estava voltando para devolvê-la. Seu pai disse que você foi embora, então vim buscar você. Ele disse, por favor, pra voltar pra casa.

Eu balanço minha cabeça e apoio no ombro de Edward. – Não, eu não quero vê-lo. Não é um lar, de qualquer jeito.

Edward concorda. – Deixa eu te falar. Vem comigo. – Edward puxa pra trás e olha para mim. Seus olhos verdes penetrando no meu.

– Ir pra onde, Edward? Eu não sei...

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. Apenas relaxe. Confie em mim pelo menos uma vez. – ele diz.

Eu suspiro. – Ok, qualquer coisa pra sair daqui. – eu digo.

– Vamos lá. – Edward diz, me puxando pro seu Jeep estacionado atrás de nós. Entro no jipe e pressiono a cabeça na janela fria. Eu não quero pensar no meu pai. Ele é um traidor. Ele é um abandonador. Meu peito começa a doer; fecho meus olhos e seguro as lágrimas. Isto não pode estar acontecendo. Ele é meu pai. Sempre.

– Você está bem? – Edward pergunta.

Eu balanço a cabeça. – Isso dói. – eu deixo escapar. – Tão, ruim. Ele está indo, como se não fossemos nada.

Eu sinto a mão de Edward no minha, eu abro meus olhos. – Eu sei que dói, Bella. Mas, eu juro tudo vai dar certo. Seu pai te ama; ele só não é mais apaixonado pela sua mãe. Isso acontece todos os dias. Você sabe disso.

Eu aperto a mão de Edward. Eu sei disso. Eu amei Jacob, mas um dia ele simplesmente não me amava mais. Tão simples como um interruptor de luz, que está sendo desligado. Isto aconteceu com o meu pai. Ele não ama mais a minha mãe. Ele se não se importa mais em ficar com a gente.

– Pra onde vamos? – Eu pergunto, mudando de assunto.

– Relaxar, você parece precisar. – ele diz, de uma vez. – Muito mesmo. Parece que você precisa de diversão. – Ele mexe as sobrancelhas pra cima e para baixo. Eu finjo não ver, eu não quero saber o que significa.

Estou muito cansada pra me preocupar, eu descanso minha cabeça contra o assento de couro e deixo meus olhos se fecharem. É ótimo.

Edward está sacudindo meus ombros. Abro os olhos. Ele está sorrindo. – Chegamos, tire sua bunda daí, ursinha.

– Eu não sou um urso. – eu bocejo – Pare de me chamar assim. – Eu coço os olhos com os punhos, pisco duas vezes. Eu olho pra fora da janela. – Nós estamos na praia. Por quê?

– Pra relaxar. Ainda está quente, não o suficiente para nadar, mas dá pra deitar no sol. Vamos lá. – ele diz. Eu abro a porta e saio do seu jipe. Ele vasculha o banco de trás, enquanto eu assisto as ondas baterem na areia. É um bom dia. O céu é azul, a água mais azul ainda. Sons relaxantes são uma ótima ideia.

– Siga-me, ursinha. – ele diz, jogando um cobertor no seu ombro. Eu levanto uma sobrancelha, mas ele não vê. Edward caminha pela praia e para num local aleatório. Tem algumas pessoas, correndo, passeando com seus cães. Ninguém está nadando.

Edward desenrola o cobertor, jogando, espalhando e colocando-o na areia.

– Agora – ele diz, para si mesmo. Ele se senta, se inclinando pra trás. – Você vai se sentar e se sentir em casa, querida.

Eu sorrio pra mim. Concordo com a cabeça, sentando ao lado dele, deitada de costas. Uma brisa quente sopra por mim. Eu fecho meus olhos, respirando o ar do oceano.

– Alguém já está se divertindo. – Edward diz, deitado de costas comigo. – Eu venho aqui, às vezes, é tão relaxante.

Será que ele vem aqui pra pensar sobre a sua mãe? Eu quero perguntar, mas eu estou com medo de trazer essa lembrança. Eu posso imaginar o quanto isso dói.

– Por que você normalmente não tem namoradas? – eu deixo escapar. Não é o que realmente está na minha mente, mas estou curiosa.

Edward suspira, encolhendo os ombros. – Eu sou um cara ocupado. Não tenho tempo.

Eu rio. – Porque, obviamente, você está muito ocupado, deitado no sol e relaxando.

Ele sorri. – Meu tempo pra relaxar consome muito tempo. É preciso me esforçar muito pra fazer as coisas que eu faço.

– Por que ela não poderia vir com você? Eu estou aqui, eu estou te incomodando?

– Não – , ele sussurra. Há um silêncio. – Você é... você. – ele diz. Eu não sei o que pensar sobre isso. Eu não digo nada. – Bella, por que o Jacob?

– O que? – Eu pergunto.

– Por que o Jacob? Por que você o namorou?

Eu mordo meu lábio. Eu tento não pensar sobre isso. – Ele costumava ser encantador, Edward. Ele nem sempre foi um idiota. – Eu suspiro. – Eu achava que ele era... um sonho. Eu gostava dele fazia tanto tempo. Então, ele me convidou pra sair. Eu não via a hora de dizer sim. Eu estive planejando nosso casamento por anos. – Eu rio.

Edward sorri. – Quantos filhos você tinha planejado?

Eu rio. – Após o casamento em Nova York, nós estaríamos por nossa conta, e teríamos quatro filhos. Dois meninos e duas meninas. Porque, todos podem planejar o sexo de seus filhos. – Eu rio.

Edward assobia. – Isso é um monte de crianças. – Outro silêncio. – Ele fez jus ao que você achou que ele seria?

Eu enrolo um cacho escuro que está no meu ombro. – No início, sim. Era perfeito. Ele me acompanhava até a aula, trazendo um guarda-chuva ao meu carro quando estivesse chovendo. Ele me levou para conhecer seus pais. Então... – Eu solto.

Edward fica de lado, de frente pra mim. Seu cabelo escuro caindo nos seus olhos verdes. – E depois?

– Aquilo aconteceu.

Ele dá de ombros. – O que é aquilo? O término?

– Não. – eu sussurro, envergonhada. – Eu meio que... entreguei.

Edward fica quieto. – Entregou o quê? – Ele pergunta. Eu sei que ele sabe.

– Aquilo, minha v... – Meu rosto está como se alguém tivesse ateado fogo.

– Ah, – Edward diz finalmente.

Ah? É tudo o que ele vai dizer? Ah? – Sim. – eu digo, entrelaçando meus dedos. – Então, o término aconteceu. Não mais que algumas semanas depois.

Silêncio.

– Quer um cachorro-quente? – Edward se levanta, rapidamente, olhando pra qualquer lugar, menos pro meu rosto.

– Hum... com certeza. – eu digo.

Edward levanta, muito rapidamente, caminhando até uma barraca de cachorro- quente, no cais, atrás de nós. Eu afundo no cobertor. Caramba, o Edward pode ser tão estranho às vezes. Tenho certeza que ele ficou tão desconfortável falando sobre isso quanto eu.

Eu tento relaxar, mas tudo que eu vejo são imagens de Jacob e eu. Seu toque, seus lábios, tudo dele. Eu balanço minha cabeça. Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo ao Edward. Ele pulou como se eu tivesse ateado fogo nas suas calças.

– Aqui vamos nós, um cachorro-quente pra senhora. – Edward senta-se, entregando-me um cachorro-quente.

Nós sentamos em silêncio por alguns minutos comendo. – Seu pai parecia chateado hoje.

Eu zombo. – Sim, com certeza. – Eu pego um pedaço de guardanapo e jogo meu cachorro-quente fora, no chão. – Ele não se importa com a gente. Ele é um abandonador.

Edward está olhando pra mim, quando eu o olho. – Você não acredita realmente nisso, não é?

Concordo com a cabeça. – Claro, que sim. Ele está me deixando. – eu sussurro. – Como se eu não fosse nada. Ele não se importa mais.

– Pelo menos ele disse adeus. – sussurra Edward.

Meu coração bate uma batida extra. Como a mãe de Edward fez com ele. – Hum... Sinto muito. Eu nem mesmo pensei sobre isso.

Edward empurra seu ombro no meu. – Está tudo bem, foi há muito tempo atrás. Eu mal me lembro dela.

– Ainda dói. – eu digo. Quero dizer como uma pergunta, mas eu já sei a resposta.

– Ainda.

– Você... você já tentou entrar em contato com ela?

– Não sei como. – ele dá uma mordida no cachorro-quente – não sei seu endereço, para onde foi, seu telefone celular ou qualquer coisa. Eu realmente nem sei mesmo se ela está viva.

– Você sabe o nome dela, né?

– Sim, Esme.

– Sobrenome?

– Bem, era Cullen, mas eu não tenho certeza se ela e meu pai são divorciados oficialmente. Eu acho que devem ser já que meu pai se casou com o clone da Barbie. Ele nunca fala sobre ela. Ele nunca me disse por que ela foi embora ou pra onde ele pensa que ela pode ter ido.

– Você lhe perguntou alguma coisa sobre ela? – Eu como o último pedaço do meu cachorro-quente.

Ele balança a cabeça. – Não, eu perguntei quando era mais novo. Ele me ignorou. Agora, ele nunca está em casa e a rainha das vadias está sempre lá. Então, eu simplesmente parei de perguntar.

– Ela é tipo uma vadia. – eu digo. – Só estou falando...

– Falando sujo hoje. – Edward diz, sorrindo.

– Eu xingo às vezes.

– Às vezes?

– Eu disse merda aquela vez.

Edward joga a cabeça pra trás e ri. – Quando você pode contar nos dedos quantas vezes você já xingou, você não pode dizer que você xinga.

Eu rio. – Eu não sou tão boa quanto você pensa.

– Como você sabe que eu acho que você é boa?

– Você não teria concordado com isso. Você sabe que estar comigo vai lhe dar uma pausa dos professores. Alguém como você simplesmente não namora alguém como eu.

Edward faz um barulhinho em sua garganta que eu não sei o que significa. – Isso não é verdade... – ele para. Eu estou pendurada nas suas palavras. Eu quero coloca-las para fora dele. Mas seus lábios estão fechados.

– O que é verdade? – Eu pergunto.

Ele fecha os olhos, balançando a cabeça. – Nada.

Argh! Eu olho para o oceano. Eu não posso olhar para ele. O que ele ia dizer? Eu mudo de assunto. – Eu acho que devemos tentar encontrar a sua mãe.

Edward está muito quieto. Eu olho para ele. Ele está olhando para mim. Seus olhos verdes tão... bonitos. – Não. – ele diz, balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro.

– Não? Por que não?

– Eu não quero. – ele diz, tentando se levantar. Eu agarro seu braço, puxando-o de volta pra baixo. Ele endurece com o meu toque.

– Eu sei que é assustador, mas pense sobre isso. Nós podemos encontrar alguma coisa. Nós poderíamos encontra-la. Isso seria ótimo grande?

– Sim, mas e se ela não quiser me ver? – Ele sussurra.

Essa é a razão. Ele está com medo. – Olhe pra você. – eu digo; apontando meu dedo no seu peito – Você é incrível. Não há nenhuma maneira de que ela não queira ver você.

Ele sorri, fazendo uma covinha na sua bochecha. – Eu sou bem incrível, não sou?

– Não força.

Ele ri. – Talvez. – diz ele, hesitante. – Talvez.

– Isso é um começo.

Ele joga um pedaço de guardanapo no meu rosto. – Então, ursinha, sobre o baile...

Eu jogo o guardanapo de volta pra ele. – Nós não temos que ir. – eu digo. – Ângela só quer viver seus sonhos através de mim. Seus pais são como sargentos.

– Mas, ursinha, o que as pessoas vão dizer se o mais novo casal do ensino médio de Forks não aparecer no baile?

Eu sorrio. – Você quer ir?

– Nunca fui, primeira vez pra tudo, certo? – Ele enfia seus dedos na areia.

– Certo. – Eu sei que estou sorrindo como o gato de Alice, mas não posso evitar.

Edward revira os olhos, chegando e jogando areia no meu cabelo. – Eei! – eu grito. Eu pego uma mão cheia e espalho na sua cabeça.

Ele olha pra mim, balançando seus cabelos, areia voando por toda parte. – É melhor você correr. – ele diz.

Eu grito, pulando e fugindo dele. A areia está me puxando pra baixo, mas piso mais fundo de qualquer maneira. Eu chego à água, quando Edward passa seus braços em volta da minha cintura, me girando. Ele está indo em direção à água. – Não. – eu grito. – Por favor. – Eu estou rindo então sai como um suspiro. – Não!

Edward caminha com água até os joelhos e me joga na água, encharcando minha cabeça. – Merda! – Eu grito. – Está gelada.

Edward está sorrindo. – Bem, não é um dia de docinho, hoje, né? Você está chegando perto de contar nas mãos agora. – Ele mexe os dedos na frente dele antes de me oferecer a sua mão. Eu tento puxá-lo para baixo comigo, mas ele ri, me puxando pra fora, sem esforço.

Minhas roupas estão encharcadas. Eu olho pra baixo. Minha camisa está colada em mim e estou congelando. Os olhos de Edward encontram os meus. – Hum – ele diz, balançando a cabeça. – Aqui. – ele tira a camisa, me entregando. Eu a pego. Eu viro as costas pra ele; tiro minha camisa molhada e entro na sua camisa quente.

Ele está de pé atrás de mim, com as mãos nos bolsos. Meus olhos percorrem seu peito. Ah, merda. Eu quero correr meus dedos no seu abdômen molhado. Ele é bronzeado, duro e... eu vou dizer isso, sexy como o inferno. Eu desejo a mim mesma parar de observa- lo na frente dele.

– Vendo algo que você gosta? – ele pergunta.

– Sim. – eu digo.

Edward levanta uma sobrancelha.

Eu passo por ele, a boca perto da sua. Quando ele chega na minha cintura, eu o empurro dentro da água.

– Eu vou bater na sua bunda. – ele grita enquanto eu corro em direção ao cobertor.

Deito-me no cobertor e rio. É uma sensação boa. As calças de Edward estão encharcadas quando ele chega a mim. Ele me olha, sorrindo. – Você pediu por isso. – eu digo.

Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado, ficando de joelhos. Sento-me, mas ele me empurra pra baixo. Ele chega até minhas costelas. Eu começo a rir. – Não, para. – eu digo, rindo. Ele aperta seus dedos nas minhas costelas, me fazendo cócegas. Meu pai costumava fazer cócegas em mim com muita força, até chorar de tanto rir.

– Então você está arrependida? – ele diz, sorrindo.

– Não! – eu grito. – Pare.

– Diga que esta arrependida. – ele diz.

– Desculpe! Misericórdia! Tio!

Ele para, olhando para mim. Eu ainda estou sem fôlego. Edward esta rindo junto comigo. – Você pediu por isso. – ele diz.

De repente percebo como isso parece. Edward está sentado tão perto de mim, suas pernas tocando as minhas. Seu rosto fica sério. Os lábios de Edward se separam. Eu quero beijá-lo. Eu quero que ele me beije. Eu simplesmente o quero. Ele se inclina um pouco, até que está suspenso sobre mim. Ah, inferno. Seus dedos passando pela minha mandíbula. Mandando arrepios pelo meu corpo. Eu gemo. Não sei de onde veio esse gemido, mas aconteceu. Alto. Eu sei que ele ouviu.

Edward tira suas mãos de mim, sacudindo a cabeça. – Hum, eu vou jogar nosso lixo. Te encontro no Jeep. – Edward pega os restos de guardanapos e vai em direção à lixeira.

Eu mal posso me mover. O que aconteceu? Edward ia me beijar? Ele ia me abraçar? Sento-me e olho pra ele, ele não está olhando para trás, apenas andando rapidamente em direção a um barril de lixo. Eu fecho meus olhos. Não deixe você se importar Bella. Esqueça isso. Eu o sigo. Caramba, ande, Bella.

Eu pego o cobertor e dobro. Volto para o Jeep sozinha. Tente agir normalmente. Espero ao lado da porta do passageiro, encostada contra ela. Edward caminha em direção ao Jeep, mãos no bolso do jeans molhado. Ele não olha direto pra mim. É como se ele estivesse com medo de que eu o transforme em pedra.

– Pronta pra ir? – Edward pergunta, destravando a porta. Concordo com a cabeça, entrando no Jeep. Os olhos de Edward estão arregalados, ainda sem camisa, e a calça encharcada. Eu quero dizer alguma coisa. Eu quero fazê-lo falar comigo. Ele quis me beijar? Ou foi apenas o momento? Será que a porcaria do meu gemido idiota o assustou?

Deus, espero que não seja nada disso.

Eu dou uma olhada com o canto do olho para Edward. Ele está olhando pra frente. Ele não olha pra mim. Eu mordo meu lábio, olhando pela janela do passageiro. Isto é estranho.

O caminho pra casa é silencioso. Edward liga o rádio, mas não parece mesmo que ele está prestando atenção. Ele apenas olha pra frente. Eu suspiro. Eu nunca imaginei que Edward pudesse ficar quieto tanto tempo.

Quando paramos na entrada, a SUV do papai não está lá. Estou meio aliviada. – Hum, então, eu me diverti. Obrigada. – eu digo, humildemente.

Edward olha para mim. – Estou feliz que você se divertiu. Você precisava de uma pausa.

Concordo com a cabeça. – Bem, eu acho que vejo você amanhã, certo? – Minha mão sobre a maçaneta da porta. Ele não me para.

– Amanhã é a escola. – ele diz.

– Sim.

– Bem, nos veremos então. – diz ele, olhando pela sua janela. Quero agarrar ele, abraçá-lo ou tocá-lo. Mas ele está olhando pro outro lado. Ele quer que eu saia. Eu o faço. Eu saio, acenando para ele, enquanto ele vai embora. Eu ando até a minha bolsa que ainda esta na grama. Mamãe não a pegou? Algo deve estar errado.

Hesitante, eu abro a porta. Mamãe está sentada na mesa da cozinha, quando eu entro. Seus olhos estão vidrados. O rosto sem emoção. Seu cabelo parece um ninho de pássaro.

– Mamãe? – eu chamo.

Ela olha para mim. – Bella, você está em casa... onde você estava?

– Com Edward. Fomos à praia um pouco.

Ela olha para a minha camisa. – Essa é a sua camisa?

Eu balanço minha cabeça. – É do Edward, eu molhei a minha, ele me emprestou a sua. – Ela acena com a cabeça, olhando para o espaço. – Você está bem? Qual é o problema?

Ela coloca as mãos sobre o rosto. Ela solta um pequeno soluço. Eu ando em sua direção, passando os braços ao redor de seus ombros. Eles estão tremendo. – Mamãe – eu digo.

– Ele está partindo. Realmente partindo. Eu sabia que ele iria algum dia. Eu sabia que nós não nos amávamos mais como deveríamos, mas... está acontecendo. Eu vou ficar sozinha. Eu não vou mais acordar com ele.

Eu espremo minha mãe com força. Deus, eu tenho sido tão egoísta. Eu sequer considerei os sentimentos da minha mãe. Era tudo sobre mim. Ela está perdendo seu marido. Ela está perdendo 20 anos de sua vida.

– Eu só não sei onde tudo deu errado. Simplesmente aconteceu. Ele não se importava, eu não me importava. Nós mal passávamos algum tempo juntos. Tornou-se rotina estarmos juntos.

Eu limpo minha garganta e passo meus dedos pelo cabelo da minha mãe. – Isto acontece todos os dias. As pessoas se apaixonam e desapaixonam. É tão simples como ligar e desligar um interruptor. Eu sei que Papai e você amam um ao outro, mas às vezes é mais fácil amar alguém e não estar com esse alguém. Será que faz algum sentido?

Ela sorri no meu ombro. – Sim e não. Apenas dói, é apenas isso. Ele disse que você fugiu hoje. – Ela se afasta para olhar pra mim. – Eu sei que provavelmente vai ser difícil pra você, mas podemos lidar com isso. Podemos passar por tudo isso sozinhas. Teremos uma a outra.

Concordo com a cabeça. – Eu sei que nós podemos. Nós apenas temos que acreditar que podemos.

Ela balança a cabeça, me puxa para seu colo e passa seus dedos no meu cabelo. – Supostamente eu é que deveria lhe dar conselhos e não o contrário. – Ela sorri. – Quando você ficou tão esperta em relacionamentos?

Eu dou de ombros. – Eu não sou, acredite. – Eu tenho um relacionamento de mentira agora, eu não preciso dar conselhos a ninguém.

Mamãe enxuga os olhos. – Como estão às coisas na escola? Com Ângela, Jacob... Edward?

Viro-me em seu colo. Eu quero desesperadamente fugir dela agora. O momento mãe e filha parece ter se transformado de amoroso para desconfortável. – Hum, as coisas estão bem. Jacob está com ciúmes.

Mamãe levanta a sobrancelha. – Você não está tentando fazer-lhe ciúmes, não é? Porque, como sua mãe eu tenho que lhe dizer que não é uma boa ideia.

Sim. – Não. É apenas um benefício que vem junto. Ele esbarrou hoje em Edward e eu quando estávamos... – Eu pulo fora. Merda. Mamãe não precisa saber os detalhes.

– Quando vocês estavam o que? – ela pergunta.

– Conversando no corredor... ei, eu acho que vou subir e fazer o dever de casa. – Que nem existe.

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha. – Eu disse que ele era bonito? – ela diz. – Eu sabia que vocês gostavam um do outro. Eu posso dizer pelo jeito que ele olha pra você.

Olha... pra mim? Ele não olha, não é? Meu coração vira no meu peito. Meu estômago fica como se abelhas estivessem fervilhando dentro dele. – Como é que ele... olha pra mim?

Mamãe sorri. – Ele é seu namorado. Você vê como ele olha para você.

Mas, é só fingimento. – Sim, eu acho que às vezes, acontece.

– Oh – a mãe diz, levantando-se. Ela remexe na sua bolsa. – Ângela ligou e disse ao seu pai sobre o baile na sexta-feira. – Ela puxa um maço de dinheiro. – Papai deixou isso pra você. Ângela explicou que é extremamente importante pra você ter o último modelo perfeito e sexy de vestido para o baile. Palavras dela e não minhas.

Pego o dinheiro. – Mamãe obrigada.

– Agradeça seu Pai.

Talvez mais tarde. – Falo com você mais tarde.

**Alguém mais sentiu um certo ciúmes vindo do Edward? Gente, que apelido é esse que ele deu pra Bella?**

**Respodendo os reviews:**

**Kaah Malfoy: **Eu também adoro essa parte. Acredite, mais pra frente ele fala isso de novo. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Se apaixonando por esse Edward? Meu bem, se você acha que Jacob é um porco agora, quero só saber da sua reação mais pra frente. Bjos

**Nina Martins . 19: **Já tem capítulo favorito? Mas a história nem começou direito. Edward é um amor mesmo, essa história de ser bad boy durão é só uma fachado pro cara incrível que ele é. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que você ainda vai odiar ainda mais essa madrasta quando souber o que ela fez. Bella tem sentimentos mas não sabe lidar com isso devido as coisas que está acontecendo com ela. Bjos

**Mrs . BSCullen: **Claro que lembro, só existe uma pessoa por aqui que dá tanta ênfase no L do meu nome. Menina, achei que você tinha me abandonado ou que tinham roubado seu computador. Fico muito feliz de te ver por aqui, comentando e fazendo um milhão de perguntas como sempre! Mas você ficou reclusa por uma boa causa, estudar pra construir um futuro é importante. Falando da fic agora, Edward está conquistando muita gente por aqui e quem está merecendo uma boa surra é o Jacob. Tantas perguntas, vou ser boazinha e responder uma: a história tem 13 capítulos. Bjos e vê se não some hein!

**maylovely: **Que bom que esteja gostando! Sobre o namoro de verdade, ainda vai ter uns obstáculos para isso finalmente acontecer. Obrigada por seguir. Bjos

**palomaMB: **Que bom que gostou! Edward é realmente tudo isso mas esqueceu de acrescentar incrivelmente quente. Bjos

**Mila Vieira: **Hey Mila, estou muito feliz que esteja amando a história. A mãe da Bella é bem legal mesmo. Edward é um gato mesmo, daqueles que a gente baba quando passa pela nossa frente. Nãoo faz isso suas unhas não flor, os posts são sempre em dias certos então pare de roer as unhas ok? Os créditos da boa história são totalmente da autora do livro. Bjos

**Em agradecimento a quantidades de reviews, um pequeno spoiler pra aumentar a curiosidade:**

_**" **__– O que está te deixando nervosa? – eu ouço do meu lado. Edward esta de pé em cima de mim, seu lábio enrolado em um sorriso._

– _Nada..._

– _Fazer aquilo. – Ângela solta. – Você sabe, balançar o lustre, entrar na canaleta, fazer bebês._

– _Eu acho que ele entendeu da primeira vez. – eu digo._

_Edward ri e senta-se ao meu lado. Ele pega uma de minhas batatas fritas. – Sim, eu entendi. O que tem isso?_

– _Nada..._

– _Eu perguntei se vocês dois já tinham feito. – Ângela diz. – Bella surtou como sempre."_

**Gostaram? Bem, domingo tem mais! Bjos e tenham uma ótima semana!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Tudo está indo bem mas, como sempre, aparece alguém para estragar. Nos vemos lá embaixo.**

**Capítulo 6**

– Vamos lá, tente o com os lados abertos. – diz Ângela, empurrando-me no provador.

Eu resmungo. Ela é muito mandona. – Eu vou parecer um projeto de prostituta. – eu lamento.

– Você vai parecer gostosa. Acredite, eu sei de moda. – Ela gira me mostrando seu suéter de gatinho. – Você pode não ser capaz de dizer, porque minha mãe ainda me veste, mas um dia... – ela diz.

Eu rio e tranco a porta do provador. Eu visto o vestido, fechando. – Então, o que você vai vestir? – Eu pergunto pela porta.

– Ah, eu não vou. – Ângela diz.

O quê? – O quê? Você está me fazendo ir e você nem mesmo vai? Por que você não vai? – Pergunto, saindo do provador. Ângela suspira.

– Primeiro, minha mãe teria um derrame. Segundo, ninguém me convidou. Terceiro, se alguém tivesse me convidado a minha mãe me faria dizer não. – Ela coloca a mão em seu quadril. – Você sabe disso, agora gire. – Eu faço um círculo. – Até lá, Vou viver meus sonhos através de você, minha criança. – Ângela está sorrindo. – Você está maravilhosa. Esplendida.

– Eu me sinto como uma prostituta. – Isso é uma mentirinha. O vestido se ajusta a mim perfeitamente. É até o joelho, bem ajustado e uma fenda cortada de cada lado. Eu viro para cada lado, olhando para mim.

– Você está gostosa. Pare de ser tão malditamente dramática. Edward vai amar você nisso.

Lá esta esse nome de novo... Edward. Ele quase não falou comigo desde o nosso "momento" na praia. Ele andou ao meu lado, falou comigo, me buscou, mas algo não estava bem. Ele esteve quieto. Muito quieto. Isso me faz querer parecer tão gostosa quanto eu puder. Talvez assim eu possa fazê-lo falar?

– Sim, ele vai, não é? – Eu pergunto.

Ela acena com a cabeça, sorrindo como uma lunática. – Então, eu falei com ele e lhe disse para conseguir um arranjo de punho com fita preta. – ela diz.

– Eu ainda nem comprei o vestido, Ângela. – eu digo, admirando a forma que quase toca no meu joelho.

– Sim, mas eu escondi esse vestido no final só para você. Eu sabia que você ia ficar com ele. – Ângela sorri.

Eu rio. – É por isso que você é minha melhor amiga.

– Querida, eu sei disso. Essa asiática sabe o que está fazendo.

**~~x~~**

Depois que eu pago o vestido, vamos para a praça de alimentação. Sentamos com o nosso filé de frango em uma mesa no centro. – Então. – diz Ângela.

– Então? – eu digo, cortando meu frango para esfriar.

– Vocês já fizeram aquilo?

– O que? – Eu grito. – Quem?

Ângela revira os olhos. – Você e Taylor Lautner? Edward, dã!

– Não! Claro que não. Nós estamos namorando faz apenas uma semana louca. – Estamos apenas fingindo! Você não pode fingir fazer aquilo, é fazer ou não fazer!

Ela levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Tudo bem. Ok. Estou apenas curiosa. Droga. Não se pode culpar uma garota por fantasiar sobre ele. Ele é gostoso. Qualquer um que tenha olhos pode ver.

Alguma coisa formiga na minha barriga. Você não pode ter ciúmes do seu namorado de mentira, Bella. – Sim, ele é. – eu jogo.

– Você está planejando fazer aquilo? – ela pergunta, atrás do seu pedaço de frango.

– Eu não sei, nós estamos saindo faz apenas uma semana, como eu disse. Esse é um grande passo pra qualquer um. Levaram sete meses para mim e Jacob até que nós fizéssemos.

– Eu ouvi que com a segunda pessoa é mais fácil.

Reviro os olhos. – Ângela, você nunca fez isso, você não sabe.

– Você não sabe se eu fiz, existe um boato de que aconteceu em um acampamento Asiático. – Ângela diz.

– Você começou esse boato.

Ela sorri. – Ainda era um boato.

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha. – Assunto novo, este está me deixando nervosa.

– O que está te deixando nervosa? – eu ouço do meu lado. Edward esta de pé em cima de mim, seu lábio enrolado em um sorriso.

– Nada...

– Fazer aquilo. – Ângela solta. – Você sabe, balançar o lustre, entrar na canaleta, fazer bebês.

– Eu acho que ele entendeu da primeira vez. – eu digo.

Edward ri e senta-se ao meu lado. Ele pega uma de minhas batatas fritas. – Sim, eu entendi. O que tem isso?

– Nada...

– Eu perguntei se vocês dois já tinham feito. – Ângela diz. – Bella surtou como sempre.

Edward segura minhas batatas. Ele provavelmente tem repulsa. – O que?

– Eu sei que ridículo – eu digo.

Edward olha pra mim e levanta uma sobrancelha. Ele aperta minha coxa e eu tremo. Ele se inclina perto do meu ouvido, pressionando um beijo suave no meu pescoço. Todo o calor do meu corpo queima em um único lugar. – Nós apenas não encontramos o momento certo ainda. Não estamos prontos.

Ângela esta com os olhos arregalados. Quando Edward se afasta, eu grasno. – Então, quem ganhou o jogo na última sexta-feira?

– Que jogo? – Ângela pergunta.

– Você sabe o jogo – eu aperto meus dentes.

– Não teve um jogo – diz Edward. – Ainda nem é mesmo uma temporada.

Eu pego meu frango e enfio na minha boca. Eu posso dizer que ambos estão a ponto de rir, mas se seguram.

Após o constrangimento de falar sobre sexo, Edward se oferece para me levar em casa. Eu preferia ir com Ângela já que Edward está estranho, mas que namorada não ia querer ter a chance de estar sozinha com o namorado. Então, eu entro no Jeep de Edward.

– Então – Edward diz, batendo os dedos no seu volante. – O baile é amanhã. Este é o seu vestido – , ele pergunta, olhando a sacola no piso.

– Sim, é preto. Eu gostei.

– Posso dar uma olhada? – ele pergunta.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. – Má sorte.

– Eu pensei que fosse para casamentos e não um baile.

– Parecidos o bastante. – Eu o afasto.

– Casar e ir a um baile é parecido? Eu tenho uma lua de mel depois? – Ele mexe as sobrancelhas.

Agh, aqui vamos nós de novo. – Pare – eu digo.

Ele joga a cabeça para trás depois ri. – Por que você estava tão envergonhado ao falar sobre isso hoje?

– Quem quer falar sobre sexo? É humilhante.

– Só se você deixar ser. – Foi você quem surtou sobre isso na praia. – Por que a Ângela está preocupada com isso, afinal?

– Ela é fascinada sobre isso, porque sua mãe não a deixará ter um encontro no fim das contas. Ela não terá até ir para a faculdade. O que é triste.

– Que chatice. Isso é uma merda.

Concordo com a cabeça, olhando para fora da janela. Uma vez que ele está de bom humor eu decido ir pra matar. – Tem pensado sobre procurar sua mãe?

Edward me ignora. – Ah olhe, nós estamos na sua casa, hora de ir. – Ele dá a volta e para.

– É o seu dia de sorte – eu digo, abrindo a porta.

– É sempre meu dia de sorte, te vejo amanhã, ursinha. – Ele diz antes de acelerar.

Ângela me liga dez minutos depois, lembrando-me que temos a estúpida prova de ciências amanhã. Ela me convida para sua casa. Eu odeio a casa dela. Eu digo que a minha mãe não me deixara sair, ela terá que vir. Seus pais nos vigiam através da porta o tempo todo, certificando-se de que não estamos assistindo pornô ou vendo o Taylor Lautner sem camisa. Ela ficou de castigo por uma semana por olhar para ele. Eu lhes disse que eu estava fazendo aquilo, então eles disseram que eu tinha que ir para casa, porque eu era uma má influência. Caramba, desde quando Taylor Lautner faz outra coisa que não seja dar pura alegria?

Duas horas mais tarde, eu ouço uma batida na porta. – Eu trouxe cookies – Ângela diz, quando eu abro a porta. Eu paro a meio passo e olho atrás dela.

– E o Edward – eu digo, olhando para ele.

– Eu trouxe a bebida. – Ele sorri. – Apenas brincadeira, eu trouxe as Coca-Colas – ele diz, abrindo caminho através da sala de estar. – Eei – ele diz à minha mãe, que sorri para ele.

– Ei, querido. Como você está?

– Melhor agora – ele diz, olhando pra mim. Eu lhe dou um pequeno sorriso. Ele interpreta muito bem seu papel de ótimo namorado para um cara que nunca foi um.

Ângela caminha para o meu quarto como se fosse sua casa. – Nós estamos indo estudar, mãe – eu digo.

Ela acena com a cabeça, tomando um gole de sua xícara de café. – Tudo bem querida, vá em frente. – Eu nunca vou entender por que ela não se importa de eu ficar sozinha em meu quarto com Edward. Estou tentando enviar telepaticamente para minha mãe, mensagens que digam que precisamos estudar aqui embaixo. – O que está errado, você está se sentindo bem? – ela pergunta, tocando a parte de trás da sua mão na minha testa.

Inútil. – Sim – eu digo e subo as escadas. Edward está atrás de mim e eu espero que ele não esteja olhando para a minha bunda.

– Gostando da vista, namorada – ele diz, quando eu chego lá em cima. Eu arremesso um pássaro atrás de mim. – Passarinho sujo – ele sussurra.

Ângela está deitada na minha cama, cookies abertos, livros abertos e um sorriso no seu rosto. – Posso falar com você rapidinho? – Eu peço.

– Estou um pouco ocupada, Bella.

– Agora – eu resmungo.

Ângela revira os olhos e me segue para o corredor. – Por que você não me disse que o Edward estava vindo?

Ângela suspira e revira os olhos. – Eu não achei que fosse importante, já que ele é seu namorado e tudo. – Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

– Não é, mas normalmente você deve avisar alguém, você sabe.

– Você é muito estranha, você sabe disso?

Diz a menina em um suéter de rena. Isso não é estranho quando Rachel usa.

– Eu morreria para conseguir passar um tempo com um menino. Os únicos garotos que eu vejo é meu pai e nosso carteiro.

– Sim, eu acho que meio que sei. – Eu aponto para ela voltar para dentro. Ela volta.

– Então, senhoras, vamos começar a estudar – diz Edward, chutando as botas e colocando seus pés na minha cama. – Eu estou tentando essa coisa nova... realmente tentando passar nas minhas aulas.

– É um começo – murmuro.

Nós estudamos por uma hora antes de Ângela receber um telefonema de sua mãe.

– Vou ter que deixar sua mãe falar com minha mãe. Argh, povo Asiático – ela murmura pulando da cama e descendo as escadas.

Edward fica quieto por alguns minutos. – Bella, eu queria falar com você sobre o outro dia.

– Que dia? – eu pergunto, pegando um fio na minha cama.

– Na praia – ele diz. Eu sinto sua mão quente na minha coxa. – Olhe pra mim, isso é sério.

Eu olho para cima e sorrio. – Sério? Edward Cullen está falando sério? O que está acontecendo com o mundo? Nosso relacionamento falso fez mudanças em você.

– Foi, de mais formas do que você poderia entender.

Meu corpo congela. Eu não posso me fazer mexer. Edward lambe os lábios. Eu o invejo. Eu gostaria que ele colocasse sua boca na minha. Eu não tenho certeza do por que eu sinto necessidade de pular em cima dele, mas eu sinto através de mim. Edward limpa a garganta e se aproxima de mim. – Bella – ele sussurra. Meu nome saindo dos lábios é memorável. Suas mãos calejadas sobre a parte de trás do meu pescoço, me puxando para mais perto. – Eu realmente...

– Porra, mamãe perguntou sobre tudo, até o CPF da sua mãe – , Ângela diz, estourando através da porta.

Edward e eu pulamos para trás. Eu arrumo meus papéis, ele coça uma coceira inexistente no pescoço. Eu mal posso sentir a minha; o calor de sua mão ainda é persistente na minha pele. – Vamos estudar estas coisas pessoal – Ângela diz, sorrindo.

Concordo com a cabeça e olho para Edward. Ele está olhando pra mim. Eu me concentro no meu papel. Você deve começar a se controlar.

**~~x~~**

Ângela e Edward vão embora por volta das sete. Sento-me no meu quarto e estudo mais depois que eles saem. Eu tomo um longo banho, em seguida jogo Angry Birds, até que minha mãe me diz que eu tenho que ir dormir. Quando eu estou para cochilar, depois de horas tentando forçar meus olhos a fecharem, eu ouço uma batida na minha janela. Sento- me na cama. Eu nunca fui de gostar do escuro, ou qualquer coisa nele. Então eu pulo e pego o meu taco de beisebol. Eu não consigo ver a minha janela através das cortinas verdes, então eu espio pra fora. Alguém está pendurado na treliça pelo amor de Deus.

– Quem é? – Eu sussurro com a voz embargada.

– Seu sexy, falso, namorado veio lhe fazer carregar seus filhos, afaste-se mulher – ele sussurra de volta.

Argh. Eu me afasto e abro a janela, deixando Edward entrar. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – Eu pergunto, fechando a janela atrás dele.

– O quê? Um namorado não pode dar uma de Romeu para sua garota? – Eu estou quase acordada o suficiente para considerar quão romântico é. Quase. – Eu pensei que as meninas é que deveriam ser as românticas, caramba. – Edward empurra suas mãos dentro de seu capuz.

– Eu sei, eu sou super não romântica, agora o que está acontecendo? São – eu olho para o relógio – uma e meia da manhã.

Edward suspira, caindo no meu tapete. – Eu não conseguia dormir.

– Então, você veio fazer isso onde eu não consiga dormir? – Eu pergunto, cruzando os braços. De repente, lembrando; eu estou de babydoll e sem sutiã.

Edward passa os dedos pelo cabelo. – Eu não sei. Eu pensei que nós podíamos conversar.

Eu sei que ele quer terminar a conversa de mais cedo, mas eu estou com medo. Eu mordo meu lábio e tento pensar em uma maneira de sair disto. Isto é fingimento! Eu quero gritar. – Hum, tudo bem – eu digo com a voz trêmula. Eu olho a minha cama, mas eu sei que não deveríamos conversar ali. É muito tentador.

Edward olha para mim. – Tem uma rede no quintal, certo? Por que não vamos pra lá? Já que você não quer se sentar na cama.

– Por que você pensa...

– Eu conheço você melhor do que você pensa, Bella. Vamos lá – diz ele, virando a cabeça na direção da porta. Abro a porta com cuidado, andando lentamente; vamos nas pontas dos pés até a rede. O céu está escuro, mas há postes posicionados ao redor da parte de trás da minha casa.

Sento-me na rede, sem jeito; balançando quando Edward se senta ao meu lado. – Então... – eu sussurro.

– Eu quero encontrar a minha mãe – ele diz.

Ah. Isto não é o que eu estava esperando. – Bem, nós devemos fazer isso.

– Agora?

– Não, é uma da manhã. Nos próximos dias. Eu vou ajudá-lo a procurar.

– Estou com medo – ele sussurra. – Ela pode estar morta... ou me odeia... ou não quer me ver. E se ela tiver uma família inteira nova em algum lugar?

Eu toco sua mão, ele não se mexe. – Eu vou te ajudar. Nós vamos encontrá-la, eu prometo – eu digo. Ele concorda com a cabeça e deita em suas costas. Eu deito ao lado dele. Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali.

– Bella – ele murmura.

– Humm.

– Obrigado.

– Isso é o que namoradas fazem. Fingindo ou não. – Eu não me lembro de como cai no sono, mas logo eu estou no fundo de um sonho preenchido por Edward.

Quando eu acordo, Edward já foi. Seu casaco estendido sobre minhas pernas e fico grata. Deve ser em torno de seis horas da manhã. O sol mal está brilhando sobre a nossa pequena casa. A luz da cozinha não está ligada, então eu corro pra cima para o meu quarto antes de mamãe se levantar.

**~~x~~**

– Mamãe eu estou legal? – Eu pergunto.

Ela sorri, seus olhos enrugando nos cantos. – É claro que você está, querida. Você está bonita. – Ela empurra meu longo cacho atrás do meu ombro. – Edward é um cara de sorte.

Pena que estamos fingindo. A noite passada ficou repetindo em minha mente durante todo o dia de hoje. Edward não agiu diferente hoje na escola. Buscou-me, almoçou comigo, mas não mencionou o incidente da ''cama'' ou a rede. Ele disse que eu roncava, mas foi tudo.

– Aqui, fique ali, eu prometi ao seu pai que eu iria tirar fotos.

Eu tento sorrir. Ela não deveria ter que tirar fotos, ele deveria estar aqui. – Tudo bem – eu digo. Eu fico ao lado da porta da frente e sorrio. Mamãe tira diversas fotos antes de a campainha tocar. Minhas mãos começam a suar. Eu as limpo no fundo do meu vestido. Caramba, se acalme Bella. É apenas Edward.

Mamãe sorri como uma menina da escola. Eu luto contra a vontade de revirar os olhos para ela. Ela parece mais animada do que eu. – Eu vou abrir – , ela grita. Corro para a sala de estar e respiro fundo. – Você está ótimo, Edward. – Eu escuto mamãe fechar a porta. Eu ouço Edward murmurar algo para mamãe, mas eu não posso entender. Ela sorri.

Eu dou alguns passos e vejo como Edward anda pela sala de estar. Minha respiração pausa. Edward é sempre tão sujo, com botas de combate, camisetas e jeans rasgados. Isto é... diferente. Um ótimo e gostosíssimo diferente. O baile é semiformal. As meninas usam vestidos arrumados e os meninos não precisam usar ternos. Eu sinto um rubor andando em meu rosto, eu olho para baixo, determinada a não deixar Edward me ver corar. É a primeira vez que eu o vejo bem vestido e o meu estômago formiga. Toda a distância que ele ficou no início da semana desapareceu. Ele parece tão próximo de mim mesmo estando a poucos passos de distância.

Ele limpa a garganta. – Você parece... ótima – ele diz, seus olhos passeiam até minhas pernas nuas, em seguida, vai para a pele do lado. – Linda.

Eu o vejo desabotoar seu botão pela camisa preta. – Você também – eu digo. – Hum – balanço minha cabeça – quero dizer bonito, você parece bonito.

Edward dá um passo mais perto e sorri. – Eu sabia o que você queria dizer.

– Hora da foto! Fotos, fotos! – Mamãe grita. – Fiquem juntos – ela diz, nos juntando. Eu ando com cuidado, para não cair dos meus saltos, que Ângela insistiu pra eu usar, para passar sobre Jacob.

Ele está quente. Todo o calor do mundo se transporta para o local onde a sua mão descansa ao meu lado. Eu lamento ter pegado esse vestido, com qualquer outro; eu não seria capaz de sentir sua mão calejada na minha cintura nua. Eu endureço. Ele está sorrindo. – Você parece boa o suficiente pra comer – ele murmura em meu ouvido. Aí esta o verdadeiro Edward. Ele está de volta. Eu fico mais do que feliz em recebê-lo de volta.

– Ok, Hannibal Lecter, vamos manter este a classe, pelo menos na frente da minha mãe.

Ele gargalha e sorri para minha mãe. Ele se vira pra mim, descansa a boca acima da minha orelha. – Se sua mãe fosse inteligente, ela teria te trancado no seu quarto, vestida desse jeito. Eu poderia ter que fingir levar você pra casa comigo.

Arrepios correm nas minhas costas. Eu sorrio pra ele. Eu tento fingir que não gostei disso.

– Ok, estas estão ótimas – Mamãe diz. – Vão garotos e divirtam-se.

– A que horas eu devo trazê-la de volta? – Edward pergunta, travando seu olhar com o meu. Algo está escrito em todo o seu rosto, enquanto ele espera minha mãe responder. Eu não tenho certeza sobre o que é. Ansiedade? Eu quero beijá-lo, mas eu não o faço. Fingimento lembra-se Bella?

Mamãe acaricia o queixo, em seguida joga seus braços no ar. – Não mais do que duas da manhã. – ela diz.

Duas? Ela nunca me deixou passar da meia-noite? Mamãe deve estar fumando enquanto eu estou na escola. Minha boca está aberta, mas eu fecho. Eu não quero que ela pense que está errada. Deixe-a acreditar que eu sou madura o suficiente pra voltar pra casa às duas. A verdade é que estando com Edward, eu provavelmente não sou.

Edward levanta uma sobrancelha. – Muito confiável, Sra. Swan.

Mãe abaixa a câmera. – Eu não deveria, Edward?

– Claro que você deve – interrompo.

Ela revira os olhos. – Saiam daqui antes que eu mude de ideia. – Edward envolve meu braço em torno do seu e me acompanha pra fora.

Quando saímos, eu me sinto tonta. – Bem, minha namorada de mentira, você está pronta para se divertir?

– Se você nunca mais disser isto, eu estou.

Ele ri. Ele estende a mão para me ajudar a subir em seu Jipe.

– Um cavalheiro – eu digo.

– Diga-me isso no final da noite. – Ele sorri e fecha a porta. Ele dá a volta no Jeep para o lado do motorista. Eu entrelaço os dedos e aperto. Estou nervosa. Eu odeio bailes, mas me vestir assim faz eu me sentir... linda... desejada.

– Nervosa? – Edward pergunta, ligando o motor.

Concordo com a cabeça. – Eu nunca fui. Eu normalmente não teria sequer pensado em ir, mas temos que ser acreditáveis, certo?

– Você nunca foi com Jacob, e vocês namoraram por quanto tempo?

Eu balanço minha cabeça. – Um tempo e não eu nunca fui.

Isso o faz sorrir. – Será que ele nunca lhe chamou?

Eu olho pela janela. – Sim, mas eu não sou uma boa dançarina.

– Então – Edward tosse – você disse que não?

Concordo com a cabeça. – Praticamente. Eu fingi estar doente no baile do ano passado, e disse que estava com cólicas na hora. – Eu rio.

– Então, eu deveria me sentir privilegiado? – Edward pergunta, levantando a sobrancelha. Sua a covinha aparecendo na sua bochecha. É adorável.

– Oh, certamente. É uma joia rara me colocar em um vestido, mais ainda ir ao baile. Escreva esta data.

Edward sorri. Eu sinto o calor de sua mão na minha. – Ninguém está vendo – eu sussurro.

Ele se vira para mim. – É bom praticar.

**~~x~~**

Quando chegamos ao baile, o lugar está lotado. Oh, merda. Parece com um hospício. Têm adolescentes tirando fotos, se exibindo ao redor e arrumando seus vestidos.

– Nossa, não sabia que tantas pessoas viriam pra isso – eu digo.

– É semana de inicio da temporada. Amanhã é o grande jogo, você sabe. É uma espécie de acordo. Este é o ensino médio. A única coisa boa que acontece na escola são os jogos e os bailes.

Sim, eu sei. – Ah, Deus – eu digo, inspirando e expirando.

Edward ri, estendendo a mão para acariciar minha perna. – Calma, vai ser legal, eu juro. Vamos. – Edward sai, dá a volta e me ajuda a descer. Eu vejo todos os outros casais andando, sussurrando nos ouvidos uns dos outros. – Você gostaria que eu sussurrasse frases doces no seu ouvido, ursinha?

Sim. – Não é necessário – eu digo.

Edward envolve seu braço na minha cintura. – Mas isso pode? – Sua respiração é quente no meu pescoço.

– Sim – eu digo, sem fôlego. Eu me pergunto se ele percebeu que está fazendo meu coração bater como louco contra o meu peito.

Ele finge uma reverência. – Vamos?

– Vamos.

Nós caminhamos até a bilheteria. – Eu preciso de dois convites. – diz Edward, puxando a carteira. Um menino alto, de cabelos escuros está sentado atrás da mesa olhando para mim. Um sorriso lento rasteja até seu rosto.

– Você é a Bella, né?

Edward olha para mim. Concordo com a cabeça. – Sim.

O menino ri.

Ah inferno. – O que é tão engraçado – diz Edward, tomando os bilhetes de sua mão.

Ele levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Nada, mano. Apenas brincando. Nada é engraçado.

– Eu não pensei assim – diz Edward, agarrando meu quadril e me puxando para o ginásio. – As pessoas nunca vão crescer? – ele pergunta.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. Provavelmente não. Eu não quero nem saber do que ele estava rindo. Eu só posso imaginar.

Há mesas cheias de ponche, sanduíches, batatas fritas e biscoitos, quando nós entramos no ginásio. Eu quero rastejar pra debaixo de uma e me esconder. O meio do ginásio foi transformado em uma pista de dança, onde a maioria dos nossos colegas de classe está espremendo um ao outro.

Edward puxa a gola de sua camisa, seus olhos verdes passeando até mim. – Quer um ponche? – ele pergunta. – Eu prometo não batizá-lo.

– Sim – eu digo. – De repente minha garganta está muito seca. E talvez você devesse batizá-lo.

Ele ri. – Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer. Você pega alguns lugares e eu vou pegar algo para beber.

Concordo com a cabeça. Faço meu caminho através do grupo de crianças, enquanto minha cabeça é esmagada pela música de rap que está tocando pelo ginásio. Ninguém parece nem mesmo perceber que eu estou empurrando através deles, eles mal se movem para me deixar passar. Vejo uma mesa e ando rapidamente, em seguida sento-me. Eu olho para a pista de dança e vejo como todo mundo começa a pular ao ritmo da música.

– Bem, foi uma loucura, mas finalmente eu consegui algo para você beber – diz Edward. Ele me entrega o ponche e eu tomo um grande gole. – Uau – Edward diz. Eu o olho, ele está olhando para o grupo de meninos balançando. – Parece um zoológico, quando todo mundo está no cio.

Eu rio, derramando bebida sobre a mesa. – Pare, eu vou derramar tudo em cima de mim.

Edward ri. – É melhor não, eu não acho que a minha camisa iria combinar com esse vestido.

– Definitivamente não.

Eu estou olhando para a pista de dança quando noto Leah dançando. Ela está mexendo seus quadris, então eu encontro os olhos de Jacob, que está olhando para mim. Seus olhos pretos parecem com um lobo raivoso. Sua mandíbula esta marcada, as mãos na cintura de Leah e a virilha contra sua bunda.

Eu desvio o olhar. Eu não quero um replay do Edward ficando chateado porque eu estou olhando e ficando satisfeita em fazer raiva a Jacob. O que me faz perguntar por que ele ficaria com raiva em primeiro lugar? É apenas um relacionamento de mentira, certo? Nós só beijamos e damos as mãos para exibir? Edward me pega para a escola porque é a coisa certa a fazer? Ele realmente não se importa comigo, não é? Eu me importo com ele?

– Bella – Edward diz, acenando com a mão na frente do meu rosto. – Você está aqui hoje?

– Sim. – Eu me inclino para trás na cadeira. Não, o inferno que não.

Ele se inclina para trás em sua cadeira. – O que você estava pensando aí, ursinha?

Eu balanço minha cabeça. Se você realmente gosta de mim ou não. Se você quer que isso seja mais do que um relacionamento de "mentirinha". – Nada importante.

– Bem, ursinha, temos sido antissociais por tempo suficiente. – Edward levanta e me oferece a sua mão. – Você gostaria de dançar?

– Oh – eu digo, movendo meus cílios. – Eu estive esperando a noite toda para um convite gentil. Viva.

Edward me ajuda a levantar e passa seus braços pela minha cintura. – Eu não sou cavalheiro, Bella. – Ele pisca e me leva para a pista de dança. Eu realmente nunca achei que ele fosse. Eu acho que isso é o que eu gosto nele.

Edward empurra as crianças como se fossem bonecas de pano. Ninguém diz nada pra ele. A música é rápida. Eu olho em volta de mim, tem muitas crianças dançando. Onde foi a minha aula de dança? Todos pareciam ter tido uma? Nós fomos para a mesma escola a maior parte das nossas vidas!

– Eu realmente não sei dançar – eu grito para ele.

Ele sorri me gira e aperta minha costa a sua frente. – Apenas mova-se comigo, eu vou lhe mostrar – diz ele. – É muito simples. – Sinto sua respiração no meu pescoço; que se infiltra até meus dedos. Merda. Ele envolve os braços na minha cintura, a pele de seus braços, tocando minha pele descoberta. Ele nos move em ritmo constante com a música. Meu coração está batendo na minha garganta. Eu não posso respirar. Edward aperta-me com mais força, passando a boca perto da minha orelha. Eu suspiro. É o céu.

Eu vagamente vejo as crianças à nossa volta começarem a desacelerar, mudando de posição. Eu sinto Edward me virar, mas minha cabeça ainda está girando. Ele me puxa para ele, envolvendo uma mão na minha cintura, a outra segurando minha mão para o lado. Eu nem percebi que a música tinha mudado. Minha cabeça está muito distante. – Você não é tão ruim quanto você pensa – ele sussurra. Sinto o seu sorriso contra o meu cabelo.

– Eu sou terrível – eu sussurro para ele.

– Sem chance – ele diz.

– Onde você aprendeu a dançar? – Eu pergunto.

Ele dá de ombros. – Minha avó me ensinou. Ela sai pra dançar o tempo todo. Muito promíscua aquela velha senhora.

Eu sorrio. – Dançar com a avó, deve ser divertido.

Edward revira os olhos. – Dançar com você é muito mais divertido. – Eu observo seus lábios enquanto ele diz isso, quero beijá-lo. Esqueça isso, eu quero pular nele. – Enquanto nós estamos conversando sobre dançar, eu queria saber se você iria ao baile beneficente Alimente as Crianças que meu pai será anfitrião na quinta. Nós usaremos vestidos e ternos, comeremos, dançaremos e os adultos estarão bêbados. Basicamente um desfile com um bando de idiotas ricos.

Eu sorrio para ele. – Podemos roubar alguma bebida?

Edward suspira. – Ursinha, estou tão chocado e surpreendido por está declaração. Claro que podemos. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que ninguém nem irá notar.

Eu jogo minha cabeça para trás e rio. – Bem, é claro que eu vou, então.

Edward olha para mim, sorrindo. – É um encontro então.

– Eu vou estar lá.

Edward suspira, passando os dedos ao longo do meu lado. – Bella – ele murmura, inclinando-se mais perto de meus lábios. Eu me inclino, esperando que ele acabe com a distância, isso está me deixando louca. Ele olha para baixo para mim, pedindo permissão.

Concordo com a cabeça, fracamente.

Ele exala, respirando canela em mim. Seu lábio superior toca o meu lábio inferior e eu derreto em suas mãos. Seus dedos apertam ao meu lado, me trazendo o mais perto que posso. Sua boca cobre minha. Seus lábios cheios pegam os meus, desejo corre em minhas veias.

– Posso interromper? – Eu ouço. Eu ainda estou com os olhos fechados, a boca aberta, como uma adolescente excitada, quando Edward me aperta mais forte. Abro um olho e vejo Jacob de pé, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para mim. Eu cerro meus dentes. Eu nunca quis bater o inferno em alguém como eu queria agora bater nele.

– Não – Edward diz. – Você não pode.

Eu abro meus olhos. Ah, merda. Jacob aperta sua mandíbula. – Por que diabos não? – ele pergunta.

– Porque eu estou dançando com a minha namorada. – Edward me empurra para o lado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito largo. – Você não pode interromper.

Jacob me olha pedindo ajuda. Não olhe para mim. Como se estivesse lendo minha mente Edward diz: – Não olhe para ela. Ela não tem nada a ver com você. Você teve sua chance, guarde seu rabo e vá embora.

Jacob cerra o punho. – Eu só quero falar com ela, saia do caminho. – Ele tenta andar, mas Edward bloqueia seu caminho.

– Eu disse que não, pode sair.

– Não, mexa-se. Você está apenas tentando conseguir uma bunda de qualquer maneira. Você não se importa com ela. – Jacob grita, isto chama a atenção de alguns alunos.

Edward parece estar com raiva, ele é incrivelmente sexy. – Eu? Você foi o único que a deixou pela vagabunda da Leah. Ela dormiu com toda a escola.

Jacob fica com o rosto vermelho.

Isso está ficando bom.

– Bem, desde que ela não tenha dormido com sua bunda desagradável, eu não dou a mínima. – Jacob se vira para mim. – Você pode fazer melhor, você está surpreendente a propós... – Edward lhe dá um soco.

Apenas lhe dá um soco, bem no queixo. Tudo parece em câmera lenta. Edward ri, então chega de volta e soca o inferno fora dele. Jacob cai de costas em um grupo de crianças, dançando. Todos eles gritam, se espalhando como baratas. Jacob deita no chão por um minuto. Estou em pé de boca aberta. Eu não posso acreditar que ele acabou de fazer isso.

Jacob se levanta, escalando, então dá um soco em Edward. Edward se afasta, escapando por um triz.

Edward pula em cima de Jacob, dando murros em todos os lugares. Jacob rola pra cima de Edward, eles fazem isso por apenas alguns segundos antes dos treinadores virem e separá-los.

– Os dois, pra fora agora – treinador Cooper grita, puxando ambos para a porta. Eu sigo, saltos clicando contra o chão. Edward se solta do treinador Cooper quando chega ao lado de fora, vai direto em direção ao Jeep.

Eu posso ouvir Leah gritando com Jacob do outro lado do pátio. – Você é um babaca estúpido – ela grita.

Você acertou.

Edward liga o Jeep antes que eu chegue nele. Ele sai do estacionamento da escola. Eu me sento quieta por alguns minutos.

– Obrigada – eu sussurro.

Edward não responde; ele simplesmente continua dirigindo, mãos no volante, rosto sério. Eu quero chegar perto e tocá-lo. Eu quero pegar seu rosto e fazê-lo olhar para mim, mas eu não faço, eu só olho pra frente.

Edward chega a minha casa. Ele para, passa os dedos pelo cabelo e depois cobre o rosto com as mãos.

– Eu sinto muito... – eu murmuro, apertando minhas mãos.

Ele ri, sem humor. – Bella... – ele começa, mas para. – Eu vejo você na segunda- feira, ok? Eu só preciso ir pra casa. Você entende, certo?

Eu engulo o caroço que está crescendo na minha garganta. Não, não realmente. – Ok, hum... sim, claro, vejo você então.

Eu saio de seu Jeep e caminho até minha porta. São apenas dez. Que perdedora.

Edward canta pneu, e voa pelo fim da rua. Eu vejo a rua vazia e ouço o som de seu motor desaparecer. Eu quero me enrolar em uma bola e morrer. Eu ainda tenho quatro horas até meu toque de recolher. Esqueça isso... Eu sou uma maldita perdedora.

Minha mãe está sentada em sua cadeira quando eu entro. Ela olha para cima. Quando eu vejo seu rosto, eu começo a chorar. – Querida, o que está errado?

– Jacob – eu digo em meio a soluços. – Eu o odeio. Ele arruinou tudo.

– O que aconteceu? – ela diz, me puxando para seu colo. – Shhh, querida. Diga-me o que aconteceu.

– Ele deu um soco... – soluço – Jacob tentou interromper... – soluço – Eu odeio ele. – Eu tento começar a minha história um pouco mais audível desta vez. Mamãe nos faz Oreo e leite.

Mamãe suspira nas horas certas, mergulha sua Oreo no leite e sorri quando ela precisa.

– Parece-me que você tem um bom namorado em suas mãos. Batendo em pessoas por você. É sempre um bom sinal.

Eu dou de ombros e separo minha Oreo. – Ele não quer falar comigo; ele só disse que iria me ver segunda-feira. Ele parecia tão... diferente. Você acha que ele está com raiva de mim?

Mamãe sorri, passa os dedos pelo meu cabelo. – Não. Querida – ela murmura – dê- lhe algum tempo. Ele teve uma noite difícil. Bater em pessoas é um negócio difícil.

Eu rio. Eu acho que isso é verdade. Eu não saberia. Eu provavelmente não bateria em um cachorrinho se fosse preciso. Eu seria atacada. – Acho que sim – eu digo. – Alguma notícia do papai?

– Eu mandei as fotos, ele disse que você estava linda.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. – Não sobre mim, sobre vocês dois.

Mamãe suspira. – Já falamos sobre isso, Bella. Seu pai e eu...

Eu a paro com minha mão. – Eu sei, eu apenas pensei que talvez vocês tivessem mudado de ideia. Isso poderia acontecer, certo? Jacob parece ter mudado de ideia. Ele está com ciúmes.

Mamãe sorri. – Isso pode acontecer, mas, por favor, não se preocupe com isso. Você tem o suficiente para se preocupar. Apenas se preocupe com você mesma. Eu sou uma garota crescida. Eu tenho uma vida maravilhosa com ou sem o seu pai. Você entende isso, certo? Você é a minha vida. Eu tenho uma filha maravilhosa.

Eu entendo? Nós não somos mais uma família feliz. Não somos mais o trio feliz. Nós somos duas casas separadas e quebradas. Eu quero gritar. Eu nunca deveria ter tocado no assunto. – Eu acho que vou pra cama mais cedo, mamãe.

Ela acena com a cabeça. – Sim, eu só vou terminar o meu leite e deitar, também. – Eu me inclino dou-lhe um beijo antes de eu subir para o meu quarto e tirar minhas roupas. Eu visto uma camiseta e shorts. Eu me arrasto para a minha cama e olho para o teto. Eu fecho meus olhos e repasso todos os problemas como uma maratona na minha cabeça. Eu finalmente encontro o sono, à deriva com a esperança de mudança ao alcance.

**Quem gostou do Jacob levando uma surra, levante a mão o/. Sério, o cara não tem vergonha na cara mesmo, e olhe que as babaquices dele não pararam por aí.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Mrs . BScullen: **Todo mundo queria que rolasse um beijão mas, rolou um no baile mas infelizmente Jacob atrapalhou. Sobre o pai da Bella, esse negócio de traição foi apenas um beijo mas que quebrou a confiança que tinha no relacionamento. Jacob ainda vai aparecer um pouco mais para chatear todo mundo. Vou ser boazinha e responder mais uma pergunta: Não tem POV do Edward, apesar que seria muito legal saber mais como ele se sente. Estou muito bem hoje Babi, e você? Bjos

**Nina Martins . 19: **Aquele pode ser seu capítulo preferido mas quando você ler o capítulo final, acho que irá mudar de ideia. Edward com ciúmes é realmente fofo e, defendendo a Bella, ela não tinha como saber porque o Edward nem se quer deu um pista que gosta dela mais do que de mentirinha. Se você está chamando o Jacob de porco agora, acho que devo esperar palavrões piores para esse capítulo e para os próximos. Todo mocinho precisa de uma saída dramática, mas você não foi a única reclamando sobre isso. Meus pais também são separados, eles se separam antes mesmo do meu nascimento não cresci com ele e, se me lembro bem, só o conheci quando eu tinha 8 anos de idade. Nunca senti falta porque minha mãe fazia de tudo por mim e meus irmãos. Com o tempo, aprendi a aceitar o fato que algumas coisas não são para ser e com o falecimento dele, guardar algum tipo de rancor não ajudar em nada, afinal o tempo não volta. Deixando o drama de lado, a Ângela é demais mesmo. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Edward ciumento é lindo demais. Tantas perguntas cuja as respostas não posso dizer senão vou acabar dizendo demais. Bjos

**Larissa Bogo: **Aguenta firme mulher! Que bom que esteja gostando, sério mesmo. Bjos

**Anerobsten: **Calma que esse capítulo teve beijo e, provavelmente, o próximo também. Bjos

**Um pequenino spoiler:**

_"Eu estou na porta, quando Edward envolve a mão na minha cintura e me empurra contra a porta. Sua respiração é quente no meu rosto. – Bella – ele sussurra. Eu não posso olhar para longe de seus lábios. Eles se separaram perto da minha boca._

– _Humm – eu digo, finalmente olhando para ele._

– _Diga-me que você me quer também – ele diz, inclinando-se para a minha boca. – Diga-me que não é só fingimento, por favor. Diga-me."_

**Beijinhos e até quarta-feira!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sentimentos verdadeiros estão no ar hoje. Apreciem e comentem!**

Capítulo Sete

Eu torço meu pescoço em volta do refeitório. Ainda não está aqui. Eu pego meu telefone e verifico as mensagens de textos. Nada. Niente. Bem, só uma mensagem de Ângela que diz: – Sr. Molina parece super gostoso hoje.

Eu enfio meu telefone de volta no bolso. Se sua mãe encontra essas mensagens, sua bunda vira palha.

Eu brinco com a alça da minha bolsa, pego meu almoço e me sento na nossa mesa de sempre. Está vazia; Ângela está em pé na fila, arregalando os olhos para o Sr. Molina do outro lado da sala. Reviro os olhos. Eu espeto meus nuggets de frango. Ele vai apresentar acusações de assédio sexual contra ela, e eu vou dizer eu te avisei.

– Por que tão azul Charlie Brown – Ângela diz, sentando-se em frente a mim. – Oh – ela sorri – você está perdendo seus assobios. – Como foi? Você ignorou meus telefonemas o fim de semana todo. O que há com aquele merdinha?

Eu balanço minha cabeça. – Jacob e Edward brigaram – eu digo.

A boca de Ângela cai aberta. – Não, que loucura. É por isso que Jacob está com um grande roxo, ele está tentando cobri-lo com o seu cabelo, mas não está funcionando totalmente. Por que no inferno você não me contou! Isto é uma informação importante. Você deveria ser colocada na prisão por sonegação de informações.

Eu quase sorri. Ele merece isso. Ele tem apenas arruinado tudo.

– Onde está Edward? – ela pergunta.

Eu dou de ombros. – Não tenho ideia. Ele não vai mandar mensagem de resposta. Ele meio que me deixou em casa, ele estava com raiva.

Ângela levanta uma sobrancelha. – Isso é tão saboroso, dois caras brigando por você – ela diz, sorrindo. – Os sonhos se tornam realidade, hein?

Eu enterro meu nugget de frango em um pote de ketchup. – Bem, seria se o Edward atendesse minhas ligações – eu sussurro.

Ângela suspira, e depois se endireita, rapidamente. – Alerta de gostoso – Ângela diz, arrumando seu cabelo. – Ele está vindo para cá – ela sussurra.

Eu olho por cima do ombro para o Sr. Molina andando na minha direção. – Bella – ele diz, sorrindo. Ele realmente é bonito, mas cerca de dez anos velho demais para nós. – Como você está?

– Bem – Mentirosa.

– Eu queria passar aqui e lhe agradecer por lidar com Edward. – Eu estou fazendo mais do que lidando com ele. – Você fez maravilhas por ele. Suas notas melhoraram. Estou muito emocionado de dizer que eu estou feliz de ter unido vocês dois.

– Sim, ele que fez isso; eu só lhe dei o empurrão que ele precisava.

Sr. Molina sorri para mim, e então ele olha para Ângela. – Olá, Ângela.

Ela sorri. – Olá.

– Vejo vocês na sala de aula – diz ele, levantando uma sobrancelha. Ela inclina a cabeça para o lado. – Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. – Ele sorri e vai embora.

Um rubor passeia até as bochechas de Ângela. – Que humilhante.

– O que você faz em sala de aula?

Ela ri. – Eu me atiro, quando ele passa por mim. Sopro-lhe beijos pelas costas e secretamente, gostaria que ele me desse dois minutos de seu tempo. – Ela mexe as sobrancelhas.

– Isso é humilhante. Aposto que ele se sente pelado em um episódio de Tico e Teco.

– Isso soa delicioso.

– Isso soa como estupro.

**~~x~~**

Quando eu abro meu armário, depois do almoço, eu sinto uma mão em meu ombro. Eu relaxo com o toque. Finalmente. Eu me viro esperando ver Edward, mas é Jacob de pé atrás de mim. Um hematoma roxíssimo mal escondido por trás do seu cabelo preto desarrumado.

– Podemos conversar? – ele pergunta.

– Não – eu digo, fechando meu armário. Eu começo a andar para a aula quando Jacob aperta meu cotovelo.

– Por favor, dois minutos Bella.

Eu dou de ombros, então gesticulo para ele continuar. – Você tem dois minutos, vá.

Ele exala. – Eu sinto muito sobre sexta-feira. Eu... eu não sei por que eu fiz aquilo. Eu só queria dançar com você... Eu queria tanto você. Você parecia tão... bem. – Ele olha para mim, seus olhos pretos escuros.

Lembro-me por que eu gostava dele. Por que eu gostava de olhar pra ele, ele sempre teve uma expressão tão simpática no rosto. Sempre sorrindo, o modo como seus olhos brilhavam. Ele sorri. – Você não me terá outra vez, Jacob. Você não vai. Você queria Leah e você tem a ela. Eu estou com Edward agora – eu digo, e pela primeira vez parece que é a verdade. Eu. Estou. Com. Edward.

Os lábios de Jacob curvam-se para baixo. – Leah terminou comigo. Eu apenas pensei que...

Oh. – Você pensou que poderia voltar de joelhos depois que ela terminou com você? Que romântico – eu digo, virando-me pra ir embora.

– Não, ela terminou comigo por causa do baile. Ela disse que eu não parava de olhar para você. Que eu precisava superar você... – ele dá um passo à frente – Eu não posso. Você é tudo que eu penso.

Eu sonhei com este momento. O momento em que Jacob percebeu que ele era um idiota e me quer de volta. Eu o imaginei em um cavalo branco, e não em um jeans no corredor da escola. Eu sonhei que ele me agarraria, me abraçaria e me beijaria. Como naqueles filmes dos anos 80. Inferno, eu ainda sonhei com ele segurando uma caixa de som sobre sua cabeça. Imaginei como eu me sentiria perfeita, como eu iria pular em seus braços, que ele me levaria embora para o pôr do sol.

Eu não sinto nada disso. Olho para os olhos pretos de Jacob e sorrio. – Isso é bom, mas eu não estou interessada. Estou com Edward agora. Eu gosto dele... muito.

– Você não pode estar falando sério? – ele pergunta, agarrando os meus ombros.

– Eu estou falando sério – eu digo, afastando meus ombros de debaixo de suas mãos. – Ele não me deixaria pela primeira garota que cruzou o seu caminho. Agora, se você me dá licença, eu tenho que ir ver o meu namorado.

Eu ando me afastando de Jacob, um sorriso no meu rosto.

**~~x~~**

Eu não ouvi nada sobre Edward desde sexta-feira e hoje é quarta-feira. Eu entrei em meu carro várias vezes para ir vê-lo, mas eu sempre amarelo. Eu não tenho certeza do que eu deveria dizer. Então, depois que eu saio da escola, eu decido ir a sua casa. Estou um pouco nervosa quando eu estaciono na sua garagem. Seu Jeep está estacionado na entrada da garagem e eu sou grata que nenhum outro veículo esta lá. Ele está bem? Ele está doente?

Sento-me no meu carro por alguns minutos. É realmente estranho estar no meu carro. Eu não o dirigi desde que Edward e eu começamos a namorar. Bem, fingimos namorar, perto o suficiente. Talvez eu deva ir para casa? Talvez eu devesse parar de me preocupar tanto? Talvez eu devesse parar de ser uma bundona e sair do carro. Respirando fundo, eu saio e ando em direção a porta. Eu bato na porta e espero. Eu sinto como se eu estivesse de pé aqui por horas quando finalmente a porta se abre.

Edward está em pé do outro lado. Seu cabelo desarrumado, sem camisa, seus olhos arregalados e apenas seus dedos estão descobertos debaixo de sua longa calça cinza, elas fazem seus olhos brilharem. – O que... o que você está fazendo aqui?

Eu mudo de um pé para o outro. – Hum, bem, você não apareceu na escola, fiquei preocupada. Eu estava apenas verificando você. Eu vou embora – eu digo, virando-me pra sair.

Edward agarra meu cotovelo. – Espere, eu não quis dizer isso assim. Desculpe. Só... entre. – Ele me puxa para a porta e a fecha atrás de mim.

– Você está doente? – Eu pergunto, chutando o chão de madeira com a ponta do meu sapato.

Edward coça a barriga e meus olhos desenham até o local onde ele arranhou. Eu olho para cima. Não o encare. – Não. – ele diz. – Mas, é muito difícil.

– Alguém morreu? – Eu pergunto.

– Não. – Ele balança a cabeça. – Apenas siga-me. – Eu o sigo até a escada para seu quarto. Ele aponta para eu sentar em sua cama. Eu me sento. Eu assisto enquanto ele mexe na sua gaveta. O que diabos está acontecendo? Ele pega uma pilha de envelopes abertos e os entrega para mim. – Eles são da minha mãe. Minha mãe de verdade.

Eu olho para ele. Ele está franzindo a testa. – Onde você os encontrou? – Eu pergunto, olhando para eles. Ela mora em Tampa, Flórida.

– No quarto de hóspedes. Eu fui pegar uma raquete de tênis lá, porque eu quebrei uma no outro dia e encontrei-os enfiados na bolsa. Eu sei que minha madrasta os escondeu. Cadela estúpida.

Eu estremeço. Devem haver mais de 200 cartas. Eu pego os envelopes e os coloco de lado. – Você já perguntou a ela sobre isso?

Ele balança a cabeça. – Não. Eu preciso me acalmar primeiro. Eu quero mata-la. – Já se passaram cinco dias. Eu não acho que vai ficar mais fácil.

– Elas dizem por que ela partiu?

Ele acena com a cabeça. – Ela tem distrofia muscular. Ela pensou que seria mais fácil se eu não a conhecesse. Mais fácil para ela morrer. – Sua voz se quebra. – Ela tem convulsões. Ela está ficando cada vez pior. – Ele enterra o rosto nas mãos.

Eu mordo meu lábio inferior, levanto e o abraço. – Eu sinto muito. Deus, Edward.

Ele me abraça, enterrando seu rosto no meu pescoço. – Isso dói. Eu poderia construir um relacionamento com ela. Eu poderia ter ligado para ela, enviado e-mail, falado com ela. Eu poderia tê-la amado. – Ele recua, limpando o nariz. – Eu vou escrever de volta. Você vai me ajudar?

Eu sorrio. – É claro que eu vou.

Estamos sentados em sua escrivaninha faz uma hora tentando descobrir o que dizer. O que você diz em uma situação como esta? Decidimos deixá-la saber o que a madrasta de Edward fez. Ela precisa saber disso. O resto foi um apanhado sobre a vida de Edward. Ele contou a ela sobre tudo... não sobre eu ser sua namorada de mentira; não queríamos que ela pensasse que ele era um esquisito.

– Você tem certeza que está bom? Não tem nenhum desses erros gramaticais, não é? Eu não quero que ela saiba que eu sou estúpido. – Edward diz.

– Você não é estúpido, Edward. Parece muito bem. Ela vai adorar.

Ele sela o envelope e o joga em sua mesa. – Obrigado por ajudar. Eu aprecio isso.

Eu dou de ombros. – Não tem problema. Ah, quase esqueci. Jacob tem um grande roxo em seu olho. Parece que o novo nome de alguém deve ser Rocky.

Edward sorri. – Bem, isso é o que ele recebe por mexer com a minha menina. Eu deveria ter batido a bunda dele um pouco mais.

Tento afastar as palavras ''minha menina''. Me deixa tonta. – Ele meio que veio até mim hoje querendo voltar comigo. – Eu entrelaço meus dedos e olho para o chão.

Edward esta mortalmente quieto. Isso me tortura, eu finalmente olho para ele. – O que você disse a ele?

– Eu disse a ele que eu estava com você. – eu sussurro. – Eu disse a ele a verdade. Eu estou com você.

Edward limpa a garganta. – Bella... – Edward diz, de pé. Sua boca está aberta, a mão correndo através de seu cabelo.

Lágrimas começam em meus olhos. – Não, está tudo bem. Eu sei que estamos apenas fingindo – Eu levanto. Eu giro nos calcanhares. – Eu acho que já estou indo, ok? – Eu não suporto saber que ele não se importa comigo, como eu me importo com ele.

Eu estou na porta, quando Edward envolve a mão na minha cintura e me empurra contra a porta. Sua respiração é quente no meu rosto. – Bella – ele sussurra. Eu não posso olhar para longe de seus lábios. Eles se separaram perto da minha boca.

– Humm – eu digo, finalmente olhando para ele.

– Diga-me que você me quer também – ele diz, inclinando-se para a minha boca. – Diga-me que não é só fingimento, por favor. Diga-me.

Oh, Deus. – Eu... eu quero você – eu digo. – Eu quero que você me beije. Eu não quero que seja apenas fingido. – Não é mentira faz um longo tempo, pra mim.

Edward sorri, inclina-se para baixo até que seus lábios descansem nos meus. Eu me derreto por dentro. É claro que eu já beijei Edward antes, mas desta vez é diferente. Eu sinto que é real. É real. Ele disse que era real, mais ou menos.

Eu abro minha boca, permitindo-lhe o acesso, quando sua língua escova meu lábio inferior. Ele me empurra com mais força contra a porta, uma mão nas minhas costas a outra enrolada no meu cabelo. Ele me beija e eu pareço não obter o suficiente. Eu aperto mais forte contra ele. Edward suspira, chega por trás de mim e me levanta, envolvendo minhas pernas em sua cintura. Ele está andando, mas estou muito encantada com sua boca para abrir meus olhos e ver.

Eu sinto a cama debaixo de mim e eu afundo no edredom macio. Edward fica em cima de mim, seu corpo duro é um céu no meu.

– Jesus, Bella – Edward solta meus lábios e sussurra no meu cabelo. – Eu não sei como Jacob desistiu disso. Que idiota.

Eu fecho meus olhos e suspiro. Tudo o que eu queria era me sentir desejada por ele. Ele é a única coisa que importa. Edward sai de cima de mim, envolvendo seus braços ao redor do meu estômago e me puxando para ele.

Ficamos deitados em silêncio por alguns minutos. – O que isso significa? – eu sussurro.

– O que você quer que isso signifique? – ele fuça no meu cabelo. Deus, ele cheira bem.

Eu dou de ombros e fuço em seu edredom. – Eu não tenho certeza.

Ele ri, e me vira para encará-lo. – Eu gosto de você – ele diz. – Muito.

– Eu gosto de você, também. – Então...?

– Bem... – ele para por um momento – Eu acho que isso significa que nós realmente gostamos um do outro, não estamos mais fingindo. Pelo menos eu espero que signifique isso.

Ouço o coro celestial. – Eu acho que é isso que significa, também.

Ele sorri. – Eu sempre soube que você me queria – ele diz.

Reviro os olhos. – Gostando de você menos a cada segundo.

– Claro. – Ele pisca.

**FINALMENTE JUNTOS! Odeio estragar o momento mas essa felicidade não vai durar muito**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Mila Vieira: **Edward é um máximo mesmo. Acho que a Bella ainda não se tocou que gosta de verdade do Edward por isso ela tem esse certo receio de se jogar. Está tudo bem por aqui, e com você? Bom, eu escolhi esses dois dias por causa do intervalo de dias que há entre eles que não é grande e nem tão pequeno e porque também porque sou uma pessoa super esquecida. Se não tivesse dias programados, eu poderia acabar esquecendo de postar. Enfim, esses dias são para me organizar melhor. Esse negócio de postar dois capítulos juntos se tiver várias reviews meio que não rola mais, eu já havia tentado fazer isso em uma história anterior e me decepcionei muito e quase que desisto de postar a história. Só não desisti em respeito por causa dos que realmente liam e comentavam, mas quem sabe eu não faça isso quando estiver nos últimos capítulos. Bjos e fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da história.

**Nina Martins . 19: **Jacob não apanha mais mas te garanto que ele vai quebrar a cara achando que pode voltar com a Bella. Edward, infelizmente, não quebrou nada mas deixou um mega olho roxo estilo Rocky. Edward agora está motivado a encontrar a mãe. Se você achou que esse spoiler foi maldade, tenho receio que você vai querer me tacar um sapato por esse de hoje. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Esse spoiler foi demais e o de hoje está ainda pior. Jacob babaca que se acha a última bolacha do pacote. Acho que Edward ficou confuso com todos sentimentos naquele momento, pelo beijo na Bella e o soco no idiota. Bjos

**Guest: **Os créditos da escrita é totalmente da autora do livro. Que bom que gostou! Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Tudo bem flor, quando vida real chama temos que ir de qualquer jeito. Edward está conquistando cada vez mais todo mundo. kkkkkkk Acho que todo mundo gostou da surra o/. Bjos

**Marcela: **Edward finalmente se declarou! Até entendo a reserva da Bella, porque ela acha que pro Edward é tudo fingimento. Bjos

**Para próximo capítulo que será no domingo, eu recomendo que você tenham em mãos uma caixa de lenços, um taco de baseball e um travesseiro com a foto do Jacob. Acreditem, vocês irão precisar.**

**Spoiler:**

_''– Não há necessidade de fingir mais, Bella. Acabou. – Ele joga meu celular na cama. Eu vejo seu rosto, esperando um pouco de compaixão nele. Se existe, ele está escondendo bem._

_Edward se vira e sai. Afastando-se de mim.''_

**Vou embora agora porque tenho a impressão que vocês vão querer me matar depois desse spoiler. Bjos e até domingo.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Preparadas para o capítulo?**

**Capítulo Oito **

Minha cabeça ainda está girando quando eu chego a minha casa. Edward me beijou porque ele queria e não porque ele foi obrigado. Eu ainda estou sorrindo quando eu subo para o meu quarto. Deito na minha cama, olhando para o teto. É como um sonho. Um sonho surreal sem estresse. Eu estou sorrindo como uma idiota quando eu ouço o piso ranger.

– Bella – ouço, suavemente. A voz soa familiar, mas distante. Espere, eu conheço essa voz.

Sento-me na minha cama. Jacob está de pé na porta, mãos enfiadas em seus bolsos. – Como foi que você entrou?

Ele sorri. – Eu sei onde fica a chave reserva. Eu simplesmente não esqueci, você sabe. – Eu não vou olhar para o que ele quer dizer com isso na frase.

Eu gemo mentalmente. O que diabos ele está fazendo aqui? Por que ele está aqui para atrapalhar meu sonho de vida perfeita, eu estava indo. Ele parece tão inocente, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, seus grandes olhos pretos. Eu costumava morrer para vê-lo olhar para mim desse jeito apenas mais uma vez. Mas agora, eu não posso me fazer querer ele. Isso me deixa com raiva. Eu quero dar um soco na sua garganta.

– Você tem que ir, Jacob. Estou ocupada. Você não deveria estar aqui. Você está fazendo as coisas mais complicadas do que tem que ser.

– Sim, realmente parece. Sonhar acordado e tudo mais. Coisas pesadas.

Reviro os olhos. Espertinho.

– Você estava com Edward agora? Eu estive esperando por horas. – Jacob caminha em direção a mim. – Vamos lá, você não pode me dizer que você gosta dele mais do que você gosta de mim. Você me ama, eu te amo, isso não se supera gostando de alguém, certo? – Estúpido. – Isso deveria. Se você for esperta você vai perceber isso.

Acho que sou burra. Eu balanço minha cabeça. – Jacob, escute, eu queria que você voltasse pra mim, rastejando em seus joelhos...

– Eu vou fazer isso – ele diz, agachando-se sobre os joelhos. – Por favor, baby. Eu vou rastejar, implorar, o que você quiser que eu faça, eu vou fazer.

Eu fecho meus olhos. Bato suas mãos para longe quando ele tenta me tocar. – Jacob, você me matou. Naquela semana meu pai partiu, também. Senti como se meu mundo inteiro estivesse quebrando em um milhão de pedaços. Ele sequer me ligou. Ele se foi, você se foi. Isso só fez tudo piorar.

– Seu pai... oh Deus, Bella. Eu sinto muito. – Eu o afasto primeiro, eu não quero que ele me toque. – Bella, shhh – diz Jacob.

Eu choro. Eu não sei por que eu não posso fazer isso parar, mas as lágrimas simplesmente caem com força. – Tudo foi para o inferno, Jacob. Você simplesmente partiu, como se eu não fosse nada. Você pegou tudo de mim e foi embora. Meu pai levou todo o meu ser, a minha alma, e está se mudando para a Flórida com isso.

Jacob franze a testa, chega mais perto e me puxa para ele. Ele me envolve em seus braços e me balança pra frente e pra trás. Eu quero me afastar, eu quero lhe dizer para sair, para sair da minha vida, eu quero dar um soco nele, mas eu não o faço. Deixei que ele me abraçasse. – Sinto muito, Bella. Eu não tinha ideia. Eu não posso acreditar que ele partiu. – É claro que ele não sabe. Eu não disse a ele, porque eu não queria sua pena.

Eu soluço com força. Todo mundo ultimamente tem sentido muito. Eu pressiono minha cabeça na curva do pescoço de Jacob e cheiro seu perfume. Eu adorava isso, agora eu gostaria que fosse o cheiro de oceano de Edward. Eu limpo meu rosto e tento me controlar. – Jacob, eu acho que quero ficar sozinha.

Ele franze a testa e me abraça apertado. – Eu vou te abraçar toda a noite se você quiser, eu não tenho que ir. Eu estou aqui para você, sempre.

– Sim, você tem que, você precisa sair – eu ouço da porta.

Eu congelo. Alfinetes e agulhas pinicam pelo meu corpo. Olho pelo ombro de Jacob para Edward. Seus olhos estão estreitos, frios e ele tem meu telefone celular na mão. – Você deixou isso na minha casa, quando estávamos fazendo as coisas na minha cama. Ou você esqueceu?

Meu rosto aquece. Droga, Edward. Eu me levanto e passo meus braços pela minha cintura. Edward está olhando para Jacob, é feroz. – Edward, acalme-se, não é...

– Saia do quarto da minha namorada, agora.

– Cara, ela não quer que eu vá – diz Jacob.

– Sim, eu meio que...

– Saia, antes que eu te bata de novo – Edward está gritando. Edward vira mim. – Você o convidou Bella? Hã, convidou?

– Não! Ele simplesmente invadiu meu quarto! – jogo minhas mãos no ar. – Eu não o convidaria, você sabe disso.

– Como diabos você entrou? – Edward pergunta.

– Eu a namorei por um ano, eu sei onde fica a chave reserva. – Jacob inclina-se, colocando a mão sobre sua boca e sussurra – é sob o vaso de planta na varanda de trás. – Estou surpresa que Edward não o bateu. Eu estava realmente meio que esperando isso.

Edward range os dentes e dá um passo a frente. – Eu não vou dizer isso mais uma vez, pegue o inferno para fora daqui agora.

Jacob olha para mim, esfregando a mão no meu ombro. – Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, é só chamar, você sabe o meu número.

– Ela não vai precisar de nada – Edward diz, antes de eu ter a chance de responder. – Agora, dê o fora.

Jacob sorri para mim, então olha para Edward e sorri. Sinto-me como se estivesse vomitando. Quando Jacob está fora da porta, Edward finalmente olha para trás pra mim. – Edward – eu digo. – Ele simplesmente entrou; eu nem sabia que ele estava vindo.

Ele balança a cabeça, o rosto torcendo em um sorriso sarcástico. – Bella, ele fez você abraça-lo? Ele fez você chorar em seu ombro? Porque não pareceu forçado para mim.

– Edward não, eu...

– Pode parar – Edward me interrompe. – Eu deveria ter sabido que isto era o que você estava fazendo o tempo todo. Ainda tentando deixá-lo com ciúmes. Bem – ele joga as mãos no ar – você teve sucesso arruinando nosso relacionamento; o babaca quer você de volta agora. Você pode tê-lo. Ele é todo seu.

Lágrimas estão correndo pelo meu rosto. – Não, por favor, pare, não vá. Edward, por favor. – eu puxo sua camisa, mas ele afasta o braço para longe de mim.

– Não há necessidade de fingir mais, Bella. Acabou. – Ele joga meu celular na cama. Eu vejo seu rosto, esperando um pouco de compaixão nele. Se existe, ele está escondendo bem.

Edward se vira e sai. Afastando-se de mim.

**Que drama! Gente, como vocês podem ver, Jacob se aproveitou do estado de fraqueza da Bella e Edward chegou bem na hora. Quem quer bater nele o/?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Nina Martins . 19: **Pois é, infelizmente já se separaram por causa do imbecil do Jake. Já me disseram que sou muito malvada muahahahahahaha! Mas não se preocupe que eles se ajeitam. Bjs

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Infelizmente a felicidade do casal não durou tanto. Ângela é bem legal mesmo e o Sr. Molina também. Jacob não é só um idiota, ele também é um babaca, estupido, etc. Bjs

**Christye-Lupin: **Pois é, os romances nem sempre duram. Bjs

**Patylayne: **Se você achou essa tirada que Bella deu no Jake foi ótima, espere os próximos que capítulos que tem uma tirada que você irá adorar. Entrar na história pra dar uma surra em Jacob? kkkkkk infelizmente ele não leva mais nenhuma surra nessa história mas leva um passa fora legal. Sobre o Edward se dar conta e ir atrás da Bella, não posso nem comentar isso senão vou revelar demais. Bjs

**Mrs . BScullen: **Menina, como você é dramática! kkkkkkkkkk. Bella não dá mole, ela meio que foi pega em um momento de fragilidade. Jacob sim merece todo seu ódio. Valeu pela recomendação flor e não se preocupe com os sumiços, o importante é que você aparece, está com saúde e está cuidando do seu futuro. Estou bem e você? Ultimamente não ando fazendo nada além de procurar emprego e me dedicar ao meu curso de inglês. Meu filme favorito é Crepúsculo, amo mesmo e sempre me emociono como se fosse a primeira vez que estou assistindo. Devo confessar que também adoro Titanic, Um Amor Para Recordar, Um Porto Seguro, Transformers, Lembranças mas Crepúsculo é o eleito. Livro favorito? Nessa você me pegou, eu não tenho um que favorito porque gosto de tantos como Easy, A Menina Que Roubava Livros, Querido John e outros. Eu não consigo me decidir. Mas e você? Quais livros e filmes você gosta mais? Bjs

**Próximo capítulo é na quarta-feira e hoje não tem spoiler por três motivos. Primeiro: estou revelando demais nesses spoiler. Segundo: vocês quase me atiraram pedras devido as informações do último spoiler. Terceiro: eu ADORO deixar vocês curiosas. Bjs minhas flores e não esqueçam de comentar.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Oi gente! Meu computador deu problema e por isso não consegui postar semana passada. Então, quem está preparada para o capítulo de hoje?**

**Capítulo 9**

Edward não atende os meus telefonemas. Sento-me na minha cama o resto da noite chorando. Eu digo à Mamãe que estou com cólicas. Ela acredita em mim, ela volta para baixo.

Eu choro até não poder mais. Meus olhos doem, meu peito dói mais ainda. Eu não sei que horas são, antes de cair no sono, mas o meu alarme me acorda as sete. Eu deito na minha cama olhando para o teto.– Querida, você está... oh Bella, o que há de errado com você, baby? – Mamãe entra no meu quarto. Ela se senta ao meu lado, apoiando a parte de trás de sua mão na minha testa. – Você não tem febre. O que está acontecendo? Você se sente doente?

– Edward, ele terminou comigo – eu sussurro. – Simples assim, terminou comigo.

– Ah, querida... – Mamãe diz. – O que aconteceu?

– Jacob veio aqui, ele apenas se deixou entrar, e em seguida Edward o viu em meu quarto e pensou que algo estivesse acontecendo. Não estava. Eu não quero fazer ciúmes a Jacob, nunca mais. Eu realmente gosto de Edward. Eu só quero estar com ele. Porque ele não pode entender isso?

– Eu sei querida. Mas, você precisa levantar e ir para a escola, ok? Ficar sentada no seu quarto não vai fazer as coisas melhorarem, eu prometo. Vá ter um dia divertido na escola com Ângela.

Diversão? Na escola? Ela já esqueceu as últimas duas semanas da minha vida? Eu quero gritar. – Tudo bem mãe, eu vou – eu digo, só porque eu sei que ela não vai me deixar ficar.

Depois que eu me arrasto para meu ritual matinal, eu dirijo até a escola. O Jeep de Edward não está no estacionamento. Ele faltou quase toda esta semana à escola e minha mãe não me deixa perder um maldito dia. Eu acho que é o privilégio de ter pais que não se importam; você começa a fazer o que você quer fazer.

– Você parece horrível – Ângela diz quando eu abro a porta do carro. – Horrível, o que aconteceu? Ouvi dizer que Leah terminou com Jacob? É o que ele merece – ela diz. – Agora ele está provavelmente explorando a próxima garota que vai lhe dar toda a atenção.

Concordo com a cabeça.

– Ok, me diga, o que está acontecendo? – ela pergunta, me virando para encará-la. – Você não disse nada e eu sei que você está fazendo uma dança feliz aí dentro por causa de Jacob. Como não poderia?

– Edward terminou comigo.

– O que? – Ângela grita. – Por quê? Eu pensei que tudo estava indo bem? Você quer que eu chame meus primos asiáticos em L.A? Eles podem arrebentar de verdade alguns traseiros. Mesmo que minha mãe fosse arrebentar o meu traseiro por ligar para eles. Da última vez ela me fez sentar no canto do meu quarto o dia todo. Ela disse que não queria me ver aliada àqueles vagabundos, mesmo sendo filhos de sua irmã mais nova.

Eu forço um sorriso. – Não, está tudo bem. Não há necessidade de sentar e encarar a parede novamente. Jacob apareceu no meu quarto e, em seguida, Edward entrou. Foi tão estúpido. Eu tentei fazê-lo me ouvir, mas ele não quis.

– E parece que ele não vai aparecer na escola, também. – Ela olha em volta antes de abrir a porta da frente da escola. – Isso é péssimo. Talvez ele esteja apenas atrasado. Talvez você o veja hoje. E conversem sobre isso? Sim, talvez ele esteja mais tranquilo e você possa falar com ele.

Concordo com a cabeça. – Sim, talvez – Talvez não.

Quando eu entro na aula eu vejo Jacob sentado do outro lado da sala. Eu evito olhá-lo. Passaram 30 minutos de aula e eu senti cinco bolas de papel atingirem minha cabeça e meu telefone vibrou oito vezes.

– Sr. Jacob – a professora finalmente grita, batendo com o punho na mesa. – Você poderia, por favor, deixar esta pobre menina em paz?

O rosto de Jacob fica vermelho quando eu finalmente olho para ele. Eu meio que me sinto mal. Sua namorada o chutou e sabe que ele foi chamado atenção em frente a turma inteira. Mas, isso não é pior do que ele preocupado que a minha reputação poderia afetá-lo, para não mencionar que ele me chutou como se eu fosse um saco de batatas.

– Hum, sim senhora, com certeza. Desculpe interromper.

Ela revira os olhos e volta a escrever no quadro.

Jacob não me incomoda pelo resto da aula.

O tempo está se arrastando. Ainda não há sinal de Edward. Ele não respondeu minhas mensagens de volta, ligou ou até mesmo me mandou um e-mail. Eu estava esperando por qualquer um deles. Durante a aula de Ciências eu fico completamente cansada e enjoada desse dia.

– Ainda não há sinal dele? – Ângela se inclina para trás e pergunta.

– Não, nenhum sinal dele – eu sussurro.

Ela encolhe os ombros. – Eu aposto que ele está apenas se tranquilizando. Ele provavelmente só precisa de algum tempo. Eu acho.

– Provavelmente sim – eu digo.

Sr. Molina começa a fazer a chamada. Eu respondo e encolho um pouco os ombros quando ele chama o nome de Edward. Eu realmente não ouço o que o Sr. Molina esta dizendo. Eu não posso me fazer importar. Eu estou no meio da aula, quando eu ouço alguém sussurrar meu nome. Eu me viro e Paul está sorrindo para mim.

– Acho que já que Jacob está solteiro agora, você vai pular de volta para ele? – Paul diz.

Meu rosto aquece. Eu o ignoro. – Não obrigado, todos ouviram que você já o fez.

– Vá se foder – eu grito, ficando de pé. – Eu estou tão cansada de você. Eu não sei por que você insiste em ser mau comigo. Eu nunca fiz nada para você.

– Estou apenas dizendo a verdade, docinho. Todo mundo está pensando isso, apenas estão com muito medo de dizer qualquer coisa.

– Sente-se, Bella. E cale a boca Paul. Eu não quero ouvir uma palavra de nenhum de vocês dois de novo.

A raiva toma conta de mim. Eu ignoro o Sr. Molina. Sua voz está diminuindo. Eu só quero bater nele. Sem pensar sobre isso, eu pego meu livro de Ciências e jogo diretamente na sua cabeça. Ele atinge a ponta de sua sobrancelha. – Merda! Vadia estúpida.

– Fora! Vocês dois fora agora! – Sr. Molina está apontando o dedo em direção a porta. Seu rosto está vermelho e acho que ele está à beira de gritar. Eu viro no meu calcanhar e vou direto para o escritório da diretora.

Sr. Molina está lá há um tempo com Paul. Espero que isso seja ruim para ele. Ele sempre começa isso. Trinta minutos mais tarde, Paul sai com uma carranca nos lábios. Ele para na minha frente. Eu olho em volta, implorando para alguém me ajudar. Parece que ele quer me dar um soco. Eu tenho muita certeza que ele iria me dar um também. – Eu sinto muito – ele deixa escapar.

– O que? – eu pergunto.

– Desculpe, eu não vou dizer isso de novo. – Sr. Molina anda atrás de Paul e lhe cutuca. Ele geme. – Eu sinto muito, eu não deveria ter chamado você daqueles nomes. – Ele se vira e dá ao Sr. Molina o sorriso mais falso que eu já vi.

– Ok, bom o suficiente, vá – diz ele, apontando para o corredor.

Quando Paul sai de repente eu gostaria que ele voltasse e bloqueasse o olhar decepcionado do Sr. Molina. – Bella, o que deu em você? – ele pergunta, balançando a cabeça.

Eu acho que é uma pergunta retórica, já que ele me envia ao escritório da diretora. Eu só estive aqui quando recebi a lista de honra e ganhei um prêmio. Eu não sou uma criadora de problemas.

Sra. Shaw é uma mulher muito viril. Suas sobrancelhas escuras são pesadas, seus lábios são cheios e ela tem um nariz grande. – Bella Swan sente-se, querida.

Sento-me, sentindo-me pequena comparada a ela e sua enorme mesa. Quem precisa de uma mesa tão grande? – Então, o Sr. Molina me disse que você lançou um livro em Paul, Bella? – Ela olha para mim. É muito intimidante.

– Hum – eu sussurro, olhando para o Sr. Molina. Se ele não estivesse aqui eu poderia tentar chorar ou mentir. Mas, eu não me atrevo a arriscar. – Sim, senhora, eu joguei meu livro em Paul.

– Você o fez sangrar.

Eu fiz? Droga eu gostaria de ter visto isso. – Eu acho, eu não vi isso.

– Hummm – ela diz, entrelaçando os dedos que se parecem com balas brancas. É estranho que suas mãos sejam tão grandes e os dedos pequenos. – Você me ouviu, Bella?

– Hum, não senhora.

Ela suspira. – Você nunca foi de problemas. Eu odeio deixar você ir com uma punição mais severa do que você merece. Então... eu vou pedir que você voltasse para a aula e pedisse desculpas aos alunos. Então, depois do almoço, você terá que ir para casa pelo resto do dia. Fique tranquila.

Quem disse aos professores, que mandar os alunos de volta pra casa é uma punição severa. Eu sorrio. – Obrigado Sra. Shaw. Eu agradeço por isso.

– Eu não vou ver você aqui de novo, vou?

Eu balanço minha cabeça. – Não, senhora.

Ela acena com a cabeça. – Ok, então você está dispensada.

Concordo com a cabeça e saio do escritório. Sr. Molina me segue Ele caminha ao meu lado em silêncio. Eu gostaria que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Quando chegamos a sala de aula, Sr. Molina segura meu ombro. – Bella, eu sei que você estava se defendendo. Você entende que eu tinha que mandá-la para diretoria, não é?

– Eu entendo, Sr. Molina.

Ele sorri. – Bem, sem registros, estou feliz que você jogou aquilo nele. Ele merecia. – Eu rio. – Agora, entre lá e peça desculpas para a turma. Apesar de eu ter certeza que eles estão todos dispersados de tentar aprender sobre sexo.

– Eu tenho que ir? – eu sussurro.

– Sim, agora entre lá.

Eu entro na classe e todos param de falar. Ângela empurra o punho no ar e a boca em vitória. Reviro os olhos. Eu ando até o púlpito e paro. – Ok, pessoal, eu só queria pedir a todos desculpa pela perturbação.

Umas poucas pessoas sorriem. – E que eu nunca mais vou bater em alguém na cabeça com um livro – eu digo.

Mais risadas. – Ok, ok, turma, é o suficiente. Você pode ir para o seu lugar, Bella. – Sr. Molina me empurra para o meu lugar. Eu recebo alguns cumprimentos e piscadelas. Quando me sento no meu lugar eu olho para a minha esquerda. A cadeira vazia parece mais vazia do que antes.

**~~x~~**

Ângela não parou de falar desde que saímos da aula de Ciências. Ela me mostrou sua melhor postura de luta pelo menos oito vezes, eu empurro a minha comida em volta do meu prato e finjo prestar atenção nela. Eu ouço a cadeira ao meu lado arrastar pelo chão. Eu olho para a minha esquerda. Jacob esta olhando para mim, sorrindo.

Bom, Deus.

– Eu ouvi sobre você jogar um livro – diz Jacob. – Paul tem que agradecer que eu não estava lá.

Que inferno. Ângela abre a boca e movimenta seu dedo indicador em torno de sua têmpora, em um movimento lento. – O que você está fazendo? – Eu pergunto, me sentando reta.

– Almoçando, como costumávamos fazer. – Seus olhos desviam para Ângela. – E aí, Ângela?

Ela encolhe os ombros e finge comer.

– Ok – eu digo – deixe-me reformular, por que você está sentado comigo como costumávamos? Nada mudou. Nós. Não. Vamos. Voltar. A. Ficar. Juntos. Juntos. Você não pegou a dica na aula hoje? Você já estragou o suficiente, eu não quero estar perto de você.

Jacob fecha os olhos e balança a cabeça. – Isso mudou. Você está solteira e eu estou solteiro. Nós ainda amamos um ao outro. Eu não entendo você. Você ficou abatida depois que terminamos. Eu sinto sua falta e eu sei que você sente a minha, também.

– Fale por você, Jacob. Eu amo outra pessoa – eu deixo escapar. Eu não queria dizer isso. Porque eu não estou cem por cento certa sobre isso, mas escapuliu. Como vômito. Eu poderia muito bem ter vomitado no almoço de Jacob.

– Você não o ama – ele diz. – Você nem sequer o conhece.

– Você não o conhece também. Mas, eu sei que eu não sou um pano descartável que você pode simplesmente jogar fora e voltar a tê-lo. Supere a si mesmo, Jacob. Eu não quero voltar com você agora, nem nunca. – Quando eu olho pra cima para algumas mesas que nos rodeiam estão todos olhando para mim, boca escancarada, os olhos esbugalhados de seus crânios.

Jacob fez um som estranho na garganta e colocou a mão na minha. – Você não quer dizer isso, você está apenas chateada porque Edward terminou com você. Você vai ter que superar isso – ele diz.

Ele está delirando? – Jacob – eu digo – não, eu não vou. Eu não vou superar isso. Basta pegar a dica e ir embora. Estou falando sério. Eu irei até a diretoria. Eu só quero que você me deixe em paz.

Jacob se levanta, batendo com o punho na mesa. Eu pulo. Caramba. – Esta é a sua última chance de ficar comigo. Se você não fizer isso agora, eu vou partir.

Pra onde você vai? Você tem que terminar o resto do ano. Eu sorrio para mim. – Ok, então, vai. Xô... – eu digo, enxotando-o.

Eu viro as costas para ele. Ângela está sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Ele ainda está de pé atrás de mim – eu me inclino e sussurro.

– Sim – ela diz fraca. – Ele parece um hidrante, ele está tão vermelho. É meio engraçado – ela diz.

Eu mordo o riso. – Bem, ele vai ter que superar isso.

**Quem gostou do fora que o Jacob levou? Ele bem que estava merecendo!**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Mrs . BScullen: **Meu Deus, isso é que é uma pessoa curiosa! O circo pegar fogo? kkkkk eita que você adora ler sobre os meninos brigando, certo? Não tem mais briga não. Menina, eu sumo por uma semana e você já estava mandando o FBI atrás de mim! Valeu pela preocupação flor! Estilo de música eu gosto de rock e pop como Pitty, CPM22, Linkin Park, Paramore, mas a banda que mais escuto no momento é Little Mix, elas são simplesmente demais, eu super recomendo. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Eu? Má? Por que? Só porque parei o capítulo bem na parte crucial, muahahahaha. Jacob é tudo isso e mais um pouco. Bjos

**Nina Martins . 19: **Você meio que quer tacar um sapato em mim agora certo? Ainda está viva mulher? Bjos

**Patylayne: ***Bate palmas* Sério, no seu review você disse tudo. Realmente a confiança ali faltou e muito. Bjos

**bdmatias: **Todo mundo que matar o Jacob kkkkk. Bjos

**Nanna L: **Você gostou que eles tenham se separado? Por que? Jacob bem que realmente merecia uma outra surra. Bjos

**Bom gente, se meu computador resolver não dar problema o próximo capítulo é na quarta-feira. Bjos**


	11. Chapter 10

**Oi flores! Preparadas para mais um capítulo? Gente muito obrigada pela quantidade de reviews no capítulo anterior, vocês são demais!**

**Capítulo 9**

– Sam é o meu favorito – eu digo e encho a mão de pipoca.

– Que previsível – diz Ângela.

– O quê, por quê? Finn ou Puck seriam previsíveis. Quem você gosta Jane e Henry?

– Suspire, isso é racista – diz ela, sorrindo. – Muito obrigada eu gosto do Artie. Olhe para aqueles óculos grandes... vou desmaiar.

Reviro os olhos. – Eu ainda gosto de Sam.

– Claro que sim – diz Ângela. – Ele é apenas a cara do Edward.

– O que não ele... oh meu Deus, ele se parece com ele. – Eu sorrio para mim mesma. – Eu não tinha percebido isso até agora. O cabelo e os olhos são completamente diferentes, mas os lábios, o rosto, são...

– Iguais, dã – diz Ângela, jogando uma cereja em sua boca. – Às vezes eu não sei onde sua cabeça está, querida.

Eu sei exatamente onde ela está. Focada em Edward. Eu mandei mensagem para ele o dia todo, cerca de 20 desde que sai da escola. Nada. Eu continuo olhando para meu telefone. É quinta-feira e eu sei que eles terão o banquete em sua casa esta noite. Tenho certeza que ele está lá se preparando sem mim.

– Talvez você devesse simplesmente aparecer por lá, Bella. O que isso poderia doer?

– Ah, ele poderia bater a porta na minha cara? – eu digo. – Conseguir que o povo da cidade me persiga com seus garfos.

– Você é tão dramática. Ele não iria fazer nenhuma dessas coisas.

– Ele só não vai falar comigo – eu lamento. – Eu odeio a minha vida.

– Você já vai calar a boca? – Ângela diz.

– O que? – Eu pergunto, me sentando.

– Estou cansada da sua choradeira. Eu sei que sua vida não tem sido um conto de fadas perfeito ultimamente, mas Bella, não é tão ruim assim. Pelo menos você pode namorar. Pelo menos você pode sair com rapazes. Eu tenho que esperar até depois da faculdade para namorar. E se ele não for asiático e aceitável meus pais me deserdarão. Seus pais estão felizes, se você está feliz. Você é mais sortuda do que você pensa. – Ângela se levanta. – Me deixa louca que você pense que tudo acabou. Levante sua bunda e faça algo sobre isso. É simples assim. – Ela agarra sua bacia de cerejas. – Eu tô fora. Eu acho que vou te ver mais tarde.

Eu assisto Ângela sair do meu quarto. Minha boca está pendurado aberta. Será que ela realmente disse isso? Que tipo de amiga é essa?

– Ugh – eu gemo, rolando, olhando para a tela. – Ah, Glee. O que eu faço?

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei deitada na minha cama, olhando para o teto.

– Bella, você esta acordada? – Mamãe pergunta pela porta.

– Infelizmente – murmuro.

– Posso entrar?

Eu preferia que você não entrasse. – Claro, Mãe.

A porta range e eu sinto a cama se mexer quando a Mamãe senta. – Querida, seu pai e eu estamos preocupados com você.

Eu bufo. – Sim, ele parece muito preocupado. – eu murmuro.

– Ele está bebê. O que foi tudo aquilo entre Ângela e você mais cedo? Ela saiu antes de acabar Glee. Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo, então.

Eu dou de ombros e olho para minha mãe. Ela está olhando para mim. – Ela me disse que estava cansada da minha choradeira que a minha vida era muito boa para estar reclamando. Então ela meio que foi embora.

– Você nunca achou que ela pode estar certa? – Mamãe pergunta, escovando meu cabelo para trás.

– Eu acho que eu sei que ela está. Eu apenas não estou bem o suficiente para entender tudo isto. Papai se foi, Edward se foi, e toda a escola está falando sobre mim. Eu não posso imaginar as coisas ficando pior.

Mamãe ri.

– O que é tão engraçado?

– Eu era do mesmo jeito na sua idade... dramática. Querida, eu sei que seu pai e eu nos divorciando é muito para você, mas vai ficar tudo bem. Eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso agora, mas vai. – Ela se levanta, e depois beija minha testa. – Basta ser grata que você cresceu e têm ambos seus pais. Eu amo você, baby.

Eu sei que minha mãe tem razão. Eu sei que ela quer o bem, mas isso é demais. Eu engulo minhas lágrimas. Eu estou tão cansada de chorar. Eu estou tão cansada de estar brava com meu pai. Dói muito. Eu rolo e noto uma foto de papai, mamãe e eu na parede em Niágara Falls. Todos nós juntos. O rosto de Edward pisca pela minha mente. Ele não teve isso. Ele não tem a memória de uma foto de família... a dele está quebrada como a minha agora. O pobre garotinho esperando sua mãe voltar, só para ela nunca mais voltar. Eu só queria que ele pudesse encontrá-la. Eu quero empurrar a dor latejante em meu peito; isso é como ele se sentiu toda a sua vida. Quebrado.

Sento-me na cama. Eu poderia tentar localizá-la? Duvido que eu encontre alguma coisa, mas eu poderia tentar. Eu pego meu laptop e abro o Google. – Eu posso apenas tentar – eu sussurro.

**~~x~~**

Duas horas depois eu tenho um número. Eu não tenho certeza se é o número certo. Mas depois de desligar 50 vezes, eu oro para que seja o certo. Eu tive que dar uma olhada no anuário da minha mãe e procurar por qualquer Esme. Tinham três. Uma ainda morava aqui e a outra faleceu. Então, me restou Esme Mansen.

Eu disco o número. – Olá – diz um menino.

– Hum, eu queria saber se tem alguma Esme ai?

Silêncio. – Quem é? – ele pergunta.

– Meu nome é Bella Swan. Eu... Eu sou amiga de Edward Cullen... Ela está? – eu pergunto.

– De quem você disse que era amiga? – o menino pergunta. Eu ouço algumas pessoas falando no fundo.

– Edward Cullen – eu sussurro, minha voz quebrando. Dizer seu nome novamente faz meu estômago revirar. Eu deveria estar fazendo isso pelas suas costas? Eu deveria ao menos estar fazendo isso?

– Pode esperar um momento, por favor?

– Claro. – Eu não notei, mas eu estou andando pela sala, minha unha na minha boca. Existem alguns sussurros do outro lado e um som agitando. Meu coração está batendo alto. Eu caio em minha cama e mordisco o restante do meu cookie.

– Alô – eu ouço.

Eu lanço meu cookie para o lado e me sento. – Oi... hum... é a Esme?

– Sim, é ela. Você conhece meu filho? Edward – ela diz. Sua voz é suave como mel. Eu sorrio para o telefone. Eu me pergunto se Edward parece com ela. Eu nunca vi seu Pai, então eu realmente não sei.

– Sim, eu o conheço. – Muito bem. – Você recebeu a carta que nós enviamos? – eu pergunto.

– Hum, não, querida, não recebi. O que... onde ele está? Será que ele sabe que você está me ligando? Ele está aí com você?

– Hum, não. Ele não sabe exatamente que estou ligando. Eu nem tenho certeza de que ele gostaria que eu estivesse. Eu só sei que ele encontrou as cartas. Sua madrasta as estava escondendo. Nós lhe escrevemos uma de volta; ele disse que ia enviá-la. Eu imaginei que estaria de volta para você agora.

Eu ouço um soluço. – Existe alguma maneira de você entrar em contato com ele por mim?

– Eu tenho o numero de telefone dele, ele não está falando comigo agora. Mas, eu estaria disposta a dar a você. Ele quer ver você. Ele realmente quer. Você quer ligar?

Ela funga. – Eu acho que tenho uma ideia melhor. Você estaria disposta a me ajudar?

Concordo com a cabeça, em seguida, percebo que ela não pode me ver. – Claro que eu gostaria – eu digo. – Qualquer coisa por Edward.

**O que será que vai acontecer quando Edward encontrar com a família? Será que ele volta pra Bella?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Laura Vieira: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Infelizmente esse livro não tem POV do Edward :(. Bjos

**Mrs . BScullen: **Perguntas e mais perguntas, você sempre pergunta o que não posso dizer sem revelar a história toda. Salute é a música que mais ouço no momento. Ainda não vi A Culpa é das Estrelas porque eu combinei de ir com minha amiga e para ela o ônibus está de greve ou coisa assim, então estou esperando o bus dela retornar pra ir ver. Malévola ainda não vi também. Bjos

**Nanna L: **Bom, tecnicamente o namoro deles não começou pra fazer ciúmes no Jacob mas sim pra salvar a reputação da Bella que estava indo pro lixo. O ciúmes foi um bônus. Mas entendi seu ponto de vista. Bjos

**Gui: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Bjos

**Giovanna: **Edward realmente passa por um monte de coisas, dá pra ficar com dó dele. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Esse fora foi demais não é? E Paul merecia bem mais que uma livrada. Calma que o Edward está precisando de um tempo sozinho. Bjos

**SusaaCullen: **kkkkkk Está todo mundo me perguntando cadê ele. Calma que um dia ele aparece. Bjos

**Nina Martins . 19: **Jacob está fora da jogada agora. Parece que quando computador resolve estragar, outros também fazem o mesmo. Bjos

**Ana Ceci: **Esse povo que adora me chamar de malvada. Isso eu não posso revelar senão estraga o suspense todo. Bjos

**Patylayne: **Também estou feliz por estar de volta. Deu até orgulho da Bella por ela ter colocado o Jacob no lugar dele. Calma que o Edward aparece. Bjos

**Mila Vieira: **Esse fora foi realmente merecido! Agora ele aprende que não é tão bom quanto ele pensa que é. Menina, está todo mundo perguntando cadê ele. Calma que ele um dia aparece. Bjos

**MaySampa: **Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando tanto da fic. Os créditos da escrita e do diálogo bem feito são autora do livro. Bjos

**Domingo tem mais e podem ficar calmas que nesse o Edward finalmente aparece. Bjos**


	12. Chapter 11

**E o Edward finalmente aparece!**

**Capítulo Dez**

Minhas mãos estão tremendo. Olho ao redor do saguão do aeroporto. Eu não sei quem eu estou procurando. Só que ela está na casa dos quarenta anos e ela tem um filho. Edward não irá responder aos meus telefonemas ou mensagens. Eu não tenho certeza de como o diabos eu vou conseguir isso. Edward não vai concordar em me encontrar em lugar algum. Ele nem sequer me respondeu. Então, aqui estou eu no aeroporto para conhecer sua mãe e seu irmão mais novo. Minha perna está batendo nervosamente no piso de concreto. O avião pousou. Eu salto e fico na ponta dos pés.

– Meu Deus, onde eles estão? – Eu peço.

Eu vou para um dos assentos e olho para a multidão de pessoas. Eu coloco minha mão sobre minhas sobrancelhas para bloquear a luz. Talvez eu devesse fazer um sinal? Não, que ridículo.

Eu suspiro, levando minha mão para verificar o meu telefone. Não há novas mensagens. Essa tem sido a única coisa que o meu telefone pode me dizer nas ultimas três semanas. É meio deprimente. Viro-me para a direita e dou duas voltas. Um menino com cabelo acobreado olhando em volta. Eu franzo a testa. Agora eu estou vendo Edward em todo lugar. Seus olhos pegam os meus. Eles são verdes. Eu levanto e sobrancelha e sorrio.

Estou flertando com um estranho que se parece com Edward... espere poderia ser seu irmão? Percebo uma pequena mulher de cabelos escuros olhando para mim. Eu aceno. Eu espero que sejam eles.

– Bella – ela mexe a boca sobre o mar de pessoas.

Concordo com a cabeça. – Sou eu – eu grito. Eu pulo da cadeira e percorro o meu caminho através das pessoas. – Oi – eu digo, quando eu chego perto o suficiente para me ouvirem. – É muito bom conhecer vocês dois. – Eu dou um sorriso de volta.

– Você também, querida. – Sua mãe me abraça.

– Eu sou Anthony – o igual a Edward diz.

– Você parece tanto com Edward que é assustador. Exceto – eu olho para baixo pros seus tênis Nike bem lavados. – Você é muito mais formal do que ele.

Ele dá com a mão e abre um sorriso. – Mamãe me fez usar isso, isso não é totalmente o que eu iria escolher para vestir.

Eu rio.

– Não, ele usaria botas sujas feias.

Botas. Algo dentro de mim dói.

– Então, onde está o Edward? – ela pergunta.

– Bem, sobre isso. Ele não sabe que vocês estão aqui.

– Ele ainda não está respondendo? – ela pergunta. – O que devemos fazer então?

Eu bato meus lados. – Bem, eu sei onde ele mora. Essa é a nossa melhor aposta.

Sua mãe parece preocupado. – Bem, eu não tenho certeza de que é uma boa ideia. Quero dizer Carlisle... Carlisle vai, quero dizer seu pai vai estar lá?

Eu vejo preocupação em seus olhos. Eles são verdes. Edward deve ter puxado os olhos de sua mãe. – Ele nunca está lá. Devemos ir – eu digo.

Anthony olha para sua mãe. – Sim, mãe, nós não viajamos tudo isso para não vê-lo. Devemos ir, absolutamente. – Ele espera por sua resposta. Ela acena com a cabeça. – Mostre o caminho.

Nós entramos no meu Honda e de repente eu estou feliz de ter aspirado. – Eles ainda vivem na Rua Houston? – ela sussurra.

Concordo com a cabeça. – Sim, ainda é lá. Está melhorado. Eles construíram para Edward uma quadra de tênis e uma piscina.

– Uau, mãe, devemos voltar a morar lá – diz Anthony do assento de trás.

Ela lhe dá um olhar mortal. – Espero que ele esteja ok em nos ver. Espero que ele não fique bravo ou algo assim.

Eu também. Eu fecho a cara quando chegamos à entrada da garagem. O Jeep de Edward está na garagem e meu coração está martelando em meus ouvidos. Eu paro o carro e Anthony solta um longo assobio. – Um cafofo muito bom. Eles devem ser regados.

– Cale-se, Anthony.

Eu rio. Ele só está pensando a mesma coisa que eu pensava. – Bem, eu acho que devemos sair – eu digo, lentamente. – É provavelmente melhor que vocês venham comigo. É menos provável que ele bata a porta na minha cara desse jeito.

– Ele esta com raiva de você desse tanto? – Anthony pergunta. – O que você fez? Matou seu cachorrinho?

– Isso não é da sua conta, Anthony. Deixe a garota em paz. – Esme bate os dedos ao longo de sua bolsa. Ela esta mais nervosa do que eu. Ela deve estar. Meu problema e de Edward não deve ter lugar nesse momento. Eu abro a porta, e afasto o assento para que Brian possa sair.

– Vamos – eu digo, apontando para que eles me sigam.

Nós três andamos até a entrada. Eu me sinto como se a Fera fosse sair de trás das portas fechadas e me expulsar. Eu bato suavemente, e passo para o lado. Eu não quero que ele olhe pelo olho mágico e me veja. Ele poderia não responder.

Depois de alguns minutos, ouço pés arrastando na madeira do chão. Meu coração da um baque. Por favor, não feche a porta na minha cara. Por favor.

A porta se abre e Edward está de pé do outro lado. Seus olhos vão direto para mim. Eles ficam lá por alguns longos segundo não falados. Eu sinto que todos estão me olhando. Eu não posso suportar isso. – Hum, oi, Edward – eu sussurro.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele pergunta, com os olhos piscando para os dois ao meu lado. – E o que está acontecendo, quem são essas pessoas? – Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Percebo como a camisa de mangas longa se encaixa bem em seus braços. Eu quero passar meus braços em volta de sua cintura, abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. Eu quero que ele fale comigo. Eu quero que ele me ame, como eu o amo.

– Esta é Esme Mansen e Anthony Mansen – eu murmuro.

Seu rosto está pálido. Eu sei que ele sabe quem eles são, mas ele pergunta de qualquer maneira. – Quem são eles, Bella? – Meu nome soa estranho em sua língua. Eu gostaria que ele me chamasse de ursinha, apesar de eu odiar.

– Esta é a sua mãe e seu irmão, Edward – eu solto.

Os olhos de Edward vão direto para sua mãe. – Mãe? – ele pergunta baixo.

– Sim – ela deixa escapar. Ela está chorando quando ela o puxa para um abraço. Eu me sinto estranha em pé aqui os observando, mas não posso evitar. Edward está... sorrindo. É enorme, eu poderia acrescentar. Anthony dá um passo em direção a eles, envolvendo os dois em um abraço.

– Eu tenho um irmão mais novo? Quantos anos você tem? – ele pergunta.

– Catorze.

– Você se parece comigo – Edward diz. – Nós somos todos parecidos.

Sua mãe soluça com mais força. – Eu sinto muito... muito, muito. Bella explicou o que aconteceu. Por que você não escrevia de volta. Ela me contou tudo. Ela me encontrou. Eu pensei que você não queria falar comigo. Eu não podia culpá-lo.

Ela o abraça novamente, mas ele está me olhando por cima do ombro. – Talvez devêssemos entrar. – ele diz, rindo.

– Sim, isso seria ótimo – ela diz, envolvendo seu cardigã em torno de sua cintura fina. – Isso seria ótimo.

Ele aponta para Esme e Anthony entrarem. Ele fica em pé na porta por um longo minuto. – Obrigado, Bella – ele diz, a sua voz embargada.

Deus, eu quero tocá-lo. Tocar sua nuca até sua mandíbula. Beijar seus lábios. Mas eu não. Porque ele não fez um movimento em direção a mim afinal. Ele ainda fica parado, com as mãos nos bolsos.

– De nada. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer – eu digo.

Ele acena com a cabeça. – Bem, é melhor eu entrar. – Seus olhos pegam os meus. Concordo com a cabeça.

– É claro. Vá se misturar, para conhecer sua família.

Ele acena com a cabeça. – É... acho que vejo você depois.

– Tchau – eu digo, enquanto ele fecha a porta. Eu fico olhando para a porta de madeira por cinco minutos. Meu coração está gritando para eu bater nela. Para bater até que ele abra para jogar meus braços em torno dele e nunca mais deixa-lo ir. Mas, eu não. Meu cérebro me diz para desistir. Que ele não quer fazer isso funcionar. Ele está além de mim.

Então eu me viro e vou embora, desesperadamente esperando ouvir a porta abrir e ele correr para os meus braços. Isso não acontece. Os únicos sons são dos carros passando e minha respiração pesada.

Eu ligo o motor e dou ré até a estrada. Tanto quanto me dói, eu sei que fiz a coisa certa. Mesmo que Edward fale comigo novamente ou não. Eu sei que ele conheceu sua mãe e seu irmão. Eu sei que isso é algo que ninguém jamais lhe deu. A coisa que ele mais queria. Eu lhe dei o que ele merece.

**Não foi dessa vez que eles fizeram as pazes. Hoje infelizmente responderei os reviews já que estou sem tempo nenhum. Só passei para postar rapidinho e lembrando que a história só tem mais três capítulos. Bjos meus amores e até quarta-feira. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Desculpe o atraso nas postagens! Será que Edward vai aparecer? Leiam as notas finais.**

**Capítulo Onze**

Não é que eu pensasse que Edward de repente iria me perdoar e esquecer sobre Jacob. Mas eu tinha esperanças. Minha mãe está no jardim quando eu chego em casa. Ela está em sua camisa azul jeans, bandana e botas à prova d'água. Eu sorrio. Nossa tradição de sábado. Arrancar ervas daninhas e regar o jardim. Eu não tenho ajudado recentemente. Eu estive muito preocupada com Edward e nosso relacionamento de ''mentirinha''.

– Como foi? – Mamãe pergunta, tirando as luvas sujas, empurrando-as no bolso de sua camisa.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. – Não foi muito bem – eu digo. – Ele estava feliz em vê-los, mas não a mim. Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu fiz tudo que eu pude pensar. Ele apenas me deixou do lado de fora – eu sussurro. – Ele não me perdoou.

Mamãe envolve seus braços em volta de mim, acariciando meu cabelo. – Ele irá voltar, querida. Ele vai perceber como você é boa, eu prometo. – Ela me afasta para trás e olha para mim. – Enquanto isso, vamos entrar bem rapidinho. Eu tenho algo para lhe mostrar.

Eu limpo meus olhos e respiro fundo. – Ok.

Eu sigo minha mãe até em casa e paro de repente. Meu pai está em pé na porta, com as mãos no batente. Ele passa a mão através de seu cabelo e me dá um sorriso. Fico feliz que ele tem motivos pra sorrir. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – Eu pergunto. Eu não notei seu carro na garagem?

Eu estou analisando meus métodos de fuga quando Papai limpa a garganta. – Eu estacionei na parte de trás – ele diz. – Eu sabia que você não ia voltar pra casa, se você soubesse que eu estava aqui. Como você gostaria de estar em qualquer outro lugar menos aqui agora – ele diz.

– Você entendeu isso direito – eu atiro, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Eu preferia estar sentada em uma sala com Edward e ele me ignorando.

– Querida – Papai diz, adiantando – eu sei que você está com raiva de mim e eu não posso culpá-la. Eu errei e sei que isso magoou você e sua mãe. O mal está feito. Mas, esta mudança será para o melhor. O melhor para sua mãe, você e eu. Você pode não vê-lo agora, mas é. É uma coisa boa. – Seus olhos desviam para minha mãe. – Bem, eu e sua mãe temos conversado. Ela me contou sobre Edward...

Eu gemo. – Obrigada mãe, muito obrigada.

Mamãe encolhe os ombros. – Eu estou preocupada com você, baby.

– Não há nada para se preocupar. Nós apenas não estamos mais juntos? Nem vocês dois, devo me preocupar com vocês?

– Não, nós somos adultos. Você tem estado de mau humor pela casa como uma criança. O que você fez por Edward foi ótimo, querida. Mas, você está chateada. Seu pai e eu decidimos que você precisa ir passar alguns dias com seu pai. Nós já falamos com seus professores; isso vai ser bom pra você. Você deveria ir hoje e ficar até quarta-feira, depois voltar à escola na quinta-feira – Mamãe diz, mordendo o lábio. Percebo que ela tem feito isso ultimamente quando está nervosa.

– Você não pode estar falando sério. Eu não vou a lugar algum com ele – eu jogo. – Eu não posso fugir dos meus problemas como o Papai fez.

– Agora, você vai esperar um maldito minuto Bella. Talvez eu tenha estragado tudo, mas eu ainda sou um adulto e seu pai e eu sempre serei. Você vai me tratar com respeito. – Ele olha para mãe que lhe dá um pequeno aceno com a cabeça. – E isso não está para discussão. Você está vindo pra ficar comigo por alguns dias. Isso vai ajudá-la a manter sua mente longe das coisas. Tem muitas coisas pra fazer na Flórida. É lindo. Tem shoppings e praias.

– Eu não quero ir – eu digo.

– Bem, você está indo, baby – Mamãe diz, apontando para a minha mala encostada na porta do corredor. – Sua mala já está feita.

Isso não está acontecendo. Isso tem que ser um terrível pesadelo. Eu fecho meus olhos e reabro. Meus pais ainda estão olhando para mim. – Eu espero que você esteja feliz, Pai. – Eu giro nos calcanhares e ando para o meu quarto. Eu arranco meu celular do meu bolso, mas percebo que não tenho ninguém para ligar. Minha melhor amiga pensa que eu sou uma rainha do drama egoísta, meu namorado de "mentira", não quer me ver, e até o meu ex-namorado que quer voltar comigo está com raiva porque eu o humilhei.

Eu enfio meu telefone de volta no bolso e finalmente deixo as lágrimas que estavam lutando contra mim o dia todo, caírem pelo meu rosto. Talvez um fim de semana longe de todos possa ajudar? Talvez eu volte e todo mundo vá falar comigo de novo? Talvez alguns deles percebam que eles dão a mínima para mim.

Sento-me na minha cama até que meu pai bate na porta. – Entre – eu sussurro. Eu nem tenho certeza se meu pai me ouviu.

Ele deve, porque ele abre a porta, aparecendo através da fenda até que eu olho pra ele.

– Você está pronta para ir? – ele pergunta. – Nosso avião sai em uma hora. Precisamos ir. – ele diz.

– Sim, eu acho – eu sussurro. – Se temos que ir.

Papai sorri. – Não é tão ruim quanto você acha que vai ser eu prometo. Venha, temos que ir. – Eu me levanto e sigo Papai até a escada. Mamãe esta de pé, com minha mala. Ela está sorrindo, mas posso dizer que é só para mostrar. Parece o sorriso que ela dá a minha avó quando ela vem nos visitar. O pensamento faz o meu estômago doer. Não será igual. Será que Vovô e Vovó ainda virão para o Natal, mesmo se o pai não estiver aqui?

Eu luto contra as lágrimas, elas estão ameaçando cair. Mamãe chega até mim, beija minhas bochechas e me abraça. – Eu te amo, menininha. Eu vou te ver quarta-feira, ok? Você precisa de alguns dias de folga. Vá se divertir na praia.

Concordo com a cabeça mesmo que esteja muito frio para ir à praia. Eu posso ir à praia aqui. Por que é que eles querem fazer parecer que é muito melhor na Flórida? Eu luto contra a vontade de não ir dos meus pés. Eu não quero ir. Eu quero ficar e afundar na minha auto piedade no meu próprio quarto. – Tudo bem, mãe.

Ela me dá outro beijo, andando com meu Pai e eu para fora da porta. Eu ando devagar, esperando que algo aconteça. Para mamãe mudar de ideia, para Ângela correr na rua, para Edward bater na minha janela, me beijar e manter-me em seus braços para sempre. Nada acontece. Pai coloca minha mala no porta-malas, e depois fecha o porta-malas. Eu vejo o meu pai dar um abraço em minha mãe. Eu duvido que ele queira, mas o gesto é bonito.

Papai abre a porta e retira as chaves do bolso. – Isso vai ser divertido, Bella. Basta esperar.

Estou esperando...

**~~x~~**

Nós embarcamos no avião. Eu não dou a meu pai a chance de falar. Eu não quero falar com ninguém. Eu coloco meus fones nos ouvidos e fecho os olhos. Esperando que quando eu abra meus olhos de novo isso tudo tenha sido um terrível pesadelo.

Eu acordo com Papai balançando meus ombros. – Bella, levante-se, estamos na Flórida. Levante-se, meu bem – diz ele, baixo em meu ouvido.

Eu abro um pouco os olhos e vejo o papai inclinado no meu rosto, sua barba bagunçada é principalmente o que posso ver. – Ok, eu estou acordada, pai. Caramba – eu digo, esfregando minha cabeça. Parece que ela foi atingida com um martelo de três toneladas.

Papai revira os olhos e se levanta para pegar nossas bagagens de mão. Ele se levanta e arruma sua camisa branca. Eu puxo minha perna que está debaixo de mim e me levanto. Meu olho percebe uma mulher no corredor atrás de meu pai, olhando para ele. Fixamente olhando para ele, sem tentar disfarçar ou qualquer coisa. Ela tem pernas longas, cabelos loiros e dentes brancos. Para não falar da prateleira gigantesca. Ela parece vagamente familiar.

– Charlie? – ela pergunta. Levo um segundo para perceber que ela está falando com meu pai. Seu nome é Charlie.

Ele se vira e fica com um branco fantasmagórico no rosto. – Irina?

Irina? Irina a secretária no escritório do pai, aquela que mamãe pegou com ele. Calor se espalha subindo do meu pescoço quando eu a olho.

– Como você está? – ela sussurra, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

– Tudo bem, eu estou bem. Eu mudei para cá.

– Para Florida? Mudou? Pra sempre? Eu sabia que era o que estavam dizendo no escritório, mas eu não tinha certeza. – Seus olhos azuis piscam ao meu.

Eu lhe dou minha melhor cara de eu sou uma babaca que eu consigo.

– Oh, que grosseria. Esta é minha filha, Bella. Bella esta é Irina. – Papai aponta em direção a ela. Eu vejo nos seus olhos o, por favor, não me faça passar vergonha. Muito tarde, pai. Você fez sua cama.

Irina estende a mão para mim. Eu olho para a mão dela e empurro através de meu pai e ela. – Eu espero que você esteja feliz, Irina. Meu pai e minha mãe não estão mais juntos, porque você não pode manter as pernas fechadas. Bom pra você – eu digo, virando em meus calcanhares e saindo do avião.

Eu sei que não era a coisa certa a fazer, mas cara eu me sinto um inferno de melhor. Eu continuo andando mesmo que eu tenha escutado meu pai chamando meu nome. O aeroporto está lotado e eu empurro as pessoas para chegar até as portas. Quando eu chego às portas duplas, meu pai me alcança, sua mão envolvendo meu cotovelo.

– Bella – ele diz, me puxando para ele. Eu me viro para olha-lo, seus olhos estão lacrimejando. Ele não disse mais nada. Ele me puxa para trás dele. Ele nos leva de volta para a esteira, onde ele busca nossa bagagem. Eu não digo ou faço nada. As lágrimas em seus olhos foram suficientes para me silenciar por uma década. Ele não se certificou de que o estou seguindo quando ele vai em direção à porta, mas eu estou.

Ele estende a mão para um táxi. Nós esperamos em silêncio até que um Taxi para na calçada. Eu fico em silêncio, vendo meu pai colocar nossa bagagem. – Sétima rua em frente à praia, número 11 – diz papai. Ele se inclina para trás e fecha os olhos.

Vejo uma lágrima cair pelo rosto triste. Eu viro para o outro lado, eu não posso me fazer olhar pra ele. Eu só vi meu pai chorar uma vez. Foi quando minha mãe e eu sofremos um acidente de carro no caminho para a escola em uma manhã. Ele veio correndo em direção ao nosso carro que estava deitado de cabeça pra baixo. Ele estava histérico, então, a dor cobriu seu rosto. Aqui ele está triste. Ele está triste que as nossas vidas se transformaram nisso. Eu também estou.

O taxista para ao lado da rua e estaciona. Eu olho e vejo uma casa pequena em frente à praia. É de madeira, tem balanço e areia em todos os lugares. A vista é muito parecida com a da casa de Aron Michelle. Eu saio e olho em volta. Há uma fileira de casas na rua, quadras de vôlei, cestas de basquete, casas de famílias normais. Eu olho para a casa do papai. Uma família não vai morar aqui. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

– Por aqui – diz Papai, passando-me para a casa. Eu fico atrás dele, meus pés pesando na areia. Papai solta nossas malas e abre a porta. É uma casa bem aberta, muito espaço. Os pisos são de madeira, há portas de vidro deslizantes que levam direto para da praia.

Papai desaparece em um corredor à direita. Eu sigo atrás dele, vendo da casa o que eu posso. – Este será o seu quarto sempre que você vier – Papai diz, soltando minha mala. Eu sinto que ele sabe que eu não quero vir sempre. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que ele sabe disso.

– É bonito – eu digo. Tem uma boa cama queen size, uma TV, penteadeira e banheiro anexado. Mas, não é confortável. É estranho.

Ele acena com a cabeça. – Eu vou tomar um banho, você pode ir dar uma olhada na praia se você quiser. – Ele não espera que eu diga alguma coisa, ele só sai.

Meu telefone vibra e eu tiro do meu bolso. Meu coração está acelerado, eu meio que espero ver o nome Ângela ou Edward na tela, quando o nome da mamãe aparece isso me decepciona. – Ei, Mãe – eu digo, limpando a garganta.

– Vocês fizeram boa viagem? – ela pergunta.

– Sim, nós fizemos.

– O que há de errado?

Eu quase lhe digo. Mas eu acho que ela está machucada o bastante. – Só cansada. Eu vou tirar um cochilo, eu acho.

– Ok, baby, só me ligue se precisar... de qualquer coisa.

– Ok.

– Tchau, querida. – Eu desligo o telefone e o enfio no bolso do jeans. Eu ouço o chuveiro do Papai, então eu saio pelas portas de correr para a varanda de trás. Há algumas pessoas andando na praia, algumas de mãos dadas e outras correndo. Suspirando, eu desço, tirando meus sapatos. Eu ando pela areia fina e fria e sento e deito de costas em um lugar qualquer. Meu corpo fica cheio de areia e meus cabelos emaranhados contra a areia. Eu não me importo.

Eu fecho meus olhos e imagino minha vida antes. Minha vida perfeita. Minha vida em que alguém me amava, onde todos na minha vida me amavam. Fazia muito mais sentido. Isso me ajudou a cada dia. Agora, tudo foi para o inferno de uma vez.

Eu passo a areia entre os dedos. O rosto de Edward, despejando areia no meu cabelo passa por minha mente. Ele desistiu tão fácil de mim, para não me perdoar. Isso queima muito. Como ele pode me odiar tanto? Eu me desculpei... minha mente abranda. Pedi desculpas como meu pai fez comigo e minha mãe. Minha mãe parece ter perdoado o meu pai, com facilidade, eles se separaram, mas eles são agradáveis uns com o outro. O rosto de Ângela quando ela disse que eu era egoísta e mal agradecida foi tão... honesto. Ângela sempre foi honesta comigo.

Quem sou eu para julgar Edward por não me perdoar quando eu não perdoei o meu pai? Meu estômago começa a doer e eu me sento. Eu olho para a casa de praia do meu pai. Meu pai ainda me ama; eu soube que ele ainda ama. Ele ainda ama minha mãe, mas ele estragou tudo. Ele deixou de amá-la como Jacob fez comigo. Ambos irão seguir em frente com suas vidas. Ambos irão encontrar pessoas novas. Ambos irão continuar me amando como eles sempre amaram.

Me levanto da areia e limpo meu jeans. Eu olho para a praia, é tão pacífica. Não é de admirar que Edward gaste todo o seu tempo aqui relaxando e pensando. A praia traz os bons pensamentos em todos é o que parece.

Papai ainda está no chuveiro quando eu volto para a casa. Eu acho que ele está se afundando em auto piedade, como eu. Isso é provavelmente de onde eu puxei isso. Eu ando para a cozinha e começo a buscar comida. Eu posso fazer o jantar. Eu acho.

Quando Papai sai, eu tenho hambúrguer de carne fritando. – O que você está fazendo, Bella? – ele pergunta, secando o cabelo molhado.

– Fazendo o jantar – eu digo de fato. – Você não está com fome?

Ele pisca duas vezes. – Hum, sim, mas... esqueça – ele diz, segurando suas mãos em sinal de rendição. – Eu não estou reclamando de ter alguém cozinhando.

Ele chega perto e senta-se no bar, olhando para mim. Eu sei que ele quer perguntar alguma coisa, mas não sabe como fazer.

– Olha pai – eu viro para ele – eu sinto muito. Eu não queria ficar tão fora de controle. É só... isso é uma merda sabe? Estava acostumada a voltar para casa e ver meu pai todos os dias. Eu estava acostumado a ter os pais normais, a família normal. A família que não está divorciada. Agora, eu sou... Bella que não nenhum namorado. Bella que não tem nenhum amigo... Bella que não tem os dois pais. Parece que nada mais está certo. Nada faz sentido. É uma merda. É uma merda grande parte do tempo. Eu não deveria ter dito o que eu disse para Beth. Mas, me senti tão bem, que eu não me importei. Eu sinto muito por isso. – Eu mordo meu lábio e olho meu pai nos olhos. Ele está olhando sério para mim.

– Você não é a única que fez alguma coisa, porque se sentiu bem, Bella. É por isso que estamos nessa confusão agora. Porque eu fiz algo que me senti bem no momento. Foi errado e me arrependo disso. Mas, a sua mãe e eu não estava funcionado de qualquer maneira. Nós não estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro fazia muito tempo. Eu odeio que nós a fizemos passar por isso. Eu odeio que você tenha sofrido por conta disso... mas posso te dizer agora que tudo vai ficar realmente bem. Não importa o quão ruim a vida nos puxe para baixo. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Papai se apoia em suas mãos e olha para mim, enquanto eu coloco o tempero de hambúrguer na panela. É a única coisa que eu sei cozinhar direito. Pela primeira vez em algum tempo, eu sorrio de verdade para meu pai. Porque, é a hora. Eu sei que tudo realmente vai ficar bem.

**Ontem não deu para postar porque eu estava cheia de coisas para fazer e hoje também por isso não poderei responder nenhum review. Mas eu tenho um pequeno desafio para vocês.**

**Como vocês sabem, a história está chegando ao fim e faltam apenas dois capítulos pra ela acabar. Se até sexta-feira o capítulo tiver pelo menos 10 reviews, eu irei postar um capítulo na sexta-feira e a fic acaba no domingo. Mas se não tiver, vocês terão que esperar até quarta-feira pra ler o último capítulo. Desafio lançado. Bjos e até breve.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Como prometido, aqui está o penúltimo capítulo.**

**Capítulo Doze**

A semana foi melhor do que o planejado. Passei a maior parte do meu tempo na praia, deitada na areia observando as ondas e relaxando. Foi calmo. Papai me levou em lugares diferentes para comer; fomos para o Museu Acredite se Quiser do Ripley, e ao shopping.

Ele me comprou algumas coisas. Eu acho que é apenas por causa da situação; ele normalmente não é um grande comprador. Ou um gastador de verdade.

– Você está pronta? – Papai pergunta em pé na minha porta. Eu fecho minha mala e aceno com a cabeça.

– Pronta como eu nunca vou estar. – Eu rio. – Eu não pensei que diria isso, mas eu estou tipo chateado que eu não vou ficar. Foi divertido, eu não posso esperar para voltar.

Papai sorri. – Você só tem alguns meses até a formatura, você poderia pensar em fazer faculdade por aqui? Visitar durante as férias. Fazer outra pausa após a formatura e passar o verão aqui.

Isso soa ótimo, na verdade. – Sim, eu definitivamente vou ter que ver para fazer isso.

Papai caminha em direção a mim, e então me envolve em um abraço. Parece como antes, antes da separação. É o mesmo. – Você só precisava de uma pausa. Você se sente melhor, certo?

Concordo com a cabeça em seu ombro, cheirando a sua colônia Ralph Lauren. – Eu me sinto. – Um pouco. – Eu me sinto melhor, pai.

– Essa é minha garota. – Ele me solta. – Vamos indo, não queremos perder o seu voo. – Ele pega minha mala e eu o segui para o seu SUV. Nós vamos ouvindo música e cantando no caminho para o aeroporto. Papai está com as janelas abertas e está batendo com os dedos no volante. Eu vou sentir falta disso. Eu vou sentir falta do meu pai. Ele olha para mim, sorrindo. Ele é um ótimo pai. Ele apenas cometeu um erro.

Eu coro ao lembrar o que disse a Irina. – Você vai dizer a Irina que eu sinto muito? – eu sussurro.

Ele sorri. – Eu realmente não falo com ela. Eu não vou mais vê-la, mas se eu a vir vou deixá-la saber de você.

– Ela é a que você... hum, você sabe, certo?

– Sim – Papai diz.

– E você não fala com ela? – Eu pergunto.

– Não. Sua mãe apareceu no único momento em que eu beijei outra mulher. Mas, o fato é que me deixei fazê-lo.

Eu mordo meu lábio e enrolo meus dedos em uma linha no meu jeans. – Eu sei que você está arrependido e eu o perdoo – eu digo. – Tudo bem dizer isso? Eu sei que você não me traiu, mas...

– Eu fiz. Eu traí você, você que é minha filha e eu traí minha família. É uma coisa terrível o que eu fiz e estou agradecido que você tenha me perdoado.

– Mãe perdoou, também – eu digo.

– Eu sei. Eu sempre vou ser grato pelo seu perdão, porque eu não merecia.

– Todo mundo comete erros – eu digo. Eu só queria que Edward perdoasse o meu. Ele perdoou sua mãe por deixá-lo. Por que não eu?

Papai estaciona no aeroporto e me ajuda a despachar minha bagagem. Eu paro em pé na porta e olho para meu pai. Ele sorri para mim, correndo o dedo pelo meu cabelo. – Eu vou sentir sua falta, Bella besourinho.

Eu seguro um soluço. – Eu vou sentir sua falta, também, Papai. – Eu o aperto em um abraço e fico lá, segurando meu pai como se tivesse cinco anos de idade, até que avisam pelo microfone que o nosso avião vai sair em breve.

– Melhor ir, eu vou vê-la em breve. Ligue-me quando pousar, ok? Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo – eu sussurro. Pego minha bagagem de mão e caminho para o terminal.

**~~x~~**

Eu dormi no avião. Eu nunca consigo ficar acordada nessas coisas. É terrível. Quando eu acordo uma criança está olhando para mim. – Essa menina está babando, Mamãe.

– Shhh – diz a mãe, empurrando-a e me dando um olhar de me desculpe. Eu gemo e limpo a baba da minha boca.

– Ótimo – eu murmuro. Eu só espero que eu não pareça tão ruim quanto eu me sinto. Eu saio do avião, pego minha mala. Meu celular vibra. – Ei, mãe – eu respondo.

– Onde está você? – ela pergunta.

– Perto dos banheiros.

– Estarei aí em um segundo – ela diz, desligando. Eu me inclino contra a parede e fecho os olhos. Eu realmente preciso de um cochilo.

– Querida – minha mãe grita. Eu olho para cima e vejo minha mãe. Eu paro. Ângela está caminhando ao lado dela. Um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Eu sorrio de orelha a orelha e corro em direção a elas. Ângela passa seus braços em volta de mim. – Sua mãe deixou você sair de casa? – eu pergunto. Ela me abraça apertado. Eu sei que fiquei fora só alguns dias, mas é tão bom falar com Ângela.

– Sua mãe a convenceu – ela diz. Ela se afasta e levanta as sobrancelhas. – Sinto muito, Bella. Eu não deveria ter dito...

– Não. – eu a paro. – Você estava certa. Eu estava sendo egoísta e excessivamente dramática. Me desculpe, por agir daquela maneira. Eu tenho uma vida ótima – eu digo.

Mamãe funga e eu a olho. – Sem aguaceiros. – eu digo e a abraço. Ela me abraça de volta, com força.

– Bem – ela diz. – Vamos para casa. Vocês querem fazer uma maratona de Glee ou The Vampire Diaries?

– Essa é a pergunta mais difícil que você já me fez – eu digo. Passo o dedo pelo meu queixo. – Damon ou Sam?

– Que inferno, Sam! – Eu grito.

Todas nós rimos e caminhamos em direção à saída.

**~~x~~**

Passamos o resto da noite amontoadas na sala de estar, comendo chocolate, assistindo e cantando junto com Glee. Quando a mãe de Ângela liga pela quinquagésima vez, ela finalmente vai. – Estou tão feliz que estamos nos falando novamente – ela diz na porta. – Eu pensei que fosse explodir.

– Eu também.

– Então, nada de Edward? – ela pergunta.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. – Não, não falei com ele desde que levei sua mãe à sua casa. E mesmo assim só por um segundo rápido. – Encolho os ombros e luto contra a vontade de gritar. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela acena com a cabeça. Seu telefone começa a tocar. – Ugh, minha mãe. Eu tenho que ir. Vejo você na escola. – Ela me dá um abraço rápido antes que ela saia gritando com sua mãe em chinês.

Eu fecho a porta atrás de dela e olho para minha mãe. – Pronta para assistir mais um pouco de Sam?

Concordo com a cabeça. – Sempre pronta para isso – eu digo, antes de pular ao lado ela.

**Não foi dessa vez que teve o reencontro. Aposto que agora estão mais do que ansiosas para saber o que acontece no próximo capítulo.**

**Hoje, infelizmente, não irei responder os reviews. Cheguei agora morta de cansaço. Eu fui assistir A Culpa é das Estrelas. Quem aqui já assistiu?**

**Bjos e nos vemos no último capítulo que será no domingo.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Vamos acompanhar o último capítulo?**

**Capítulo Treze**

Minhas mãos estão tremendo quando entro no corredor na manhã de sexta. Estou um pouco cansada de ter ficado acordada assistindo reprises de Glee à noite toda com a minha mãe. Mas, eu estou tão nervosa que supera a minha falta de sono. Sem mencionar que eu mal pude comer meu café da manhã.

Ângela está esperando por mim no meu armário quando eu entro. – Ei, querida. Lhe trouxe um café – ela diz me entregando um copo. – Eu imaginei pela sua falta de autocontrole que você ficou assistindo Glee até tarde.

– Você está certa, com certeza eu fiquei. Foi incrível.

Ela sorri e hesita quando olha por cima do ombro. – Você precisa de algo? – ela pergunta.

Eu olho para trás e paro de repente. – Anthony? – Eu digo.

– E aí Bella? Eu estive procurando por você durante toda a semana. Onde você estava? – ele pergunta, agarrando o meu ombro e me abraçando.

– Eu estava na Flórida com meu pai, ele acabou de se mudar. A melhor pergunta é o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Ele ri. – Mamãe e eu nos mudamos para cá. Ela queria ficar mais perto de Edward.

Ângela tosse, fazendo-me sorrir. – Oh – gesticulo para Ângela – Anthony esta é minha melhor amiga Ângela. Ângela este é o irmão de Edward, Anthony.

Ângela agita os cílios e oferece-lhe a mão. Reviro os olhos. Ela é louca.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo – ela diz.

– Você também. – O sino toca e nos corta e Anthony segura sua mochila nas costas. – Eu acho que preciso ir para a aula, vejo vocês duas mais tarde?

– Sim, claro – eu digo, antes de ele sair no corredor.

– Por que você não me disse que ele era gostoso? – ela grita.

– Porque, eu realmente não estava avaliando, Ângela. Caramba. Sem mencionar que ele tem apenas 14 – eu digo, fechando meu armário. – Embora ele se pareça com Edward.

– Você acha, você precisa começar a me ter em mente quando você vê estes meninos. A idade não é nada além de um número. – Ela zomba. – Bah, Bella, pare de ser tão egoísta – ela diz. Ela acena e corre em direção à classe.

Eu não vejo Edward durante todo o dia. Brian fica conosco durante o almoço e eu quase pergunto, mas não. Eu não quero dizer o nome dele. Um grande nó cresce na minha garganta quando eu penso sobre isso. Então, eu não pergunto. Quando o sino toca eu vou direto para casa. Ângela me convida para ir à sua casa para uma atualização de Vampire Diaries, já que temos negligenciado por causa de Glee, mas eu recuso. Eu só quero ir para o meu quarto e ler ou relaxar. Mamãe ainda não está em casa, ela não vai estar de volta do escritório, até cinco ou seis horas. Eu não estou reclamando, eu gosto do tempo só.

Eu vou à cozinha e retiro um pouco de carne do almoço e pão. Eu arrumo um sanduíche e subo para o meu quarto. Eu paro rapidamente quando eu abro minha porta. Um ursinho está sentado no centro da minha cama, uma rosa presa a ele. Eu nervosamente olho ao redor do meu quarto. Por favor, não deixe que Jacob esteja aqui novamente.

Eu coloco meu sanduíche em cima da minha mesa e caminho para o urso. Eu desato a rosa e a seguro em minha mão. Espero que algo aconteça. Talvez Mamãe pensou que isso fosse me fazer sentir melhor? Mas isso é tipo um presente romântico para um relacionamento mãe/filha.

– Você sabe – eu ouço e me viro para a porta. Edward está encostado contra o batente da porta, braços cruzados sobre o peito, seus grandes olhos verdes abertos, um sorriso perigoso subindo em seu rosto. – Se algum dia eu agradecer Jacob por alguma coisa, vai ser por ele ter dito onde fica a chave reserva.

Eu tento não sorrir, mas eu faço de qualquer maneira. Ele envia algumas lágrimas pelo meu rosto. Olho para o urso e o pego. – Ursinha – ele sussurra, saindo do batente da porta. Eu espero pacientemente por ele para fazê-lo para mim. Eu sinto o cheiro dele em primeiro lugar, que é de água salgada do mar e sândalo maduro. Seus dedos levantam meu queixo em direção a ele. – Eu sinto muito – ele sussurra.

Eu mordo meu lábio e aceno com a cabeça. Eu não posso arriscar dizer nada; um soluço está montando em meus lábios.

– Desculpe-me ter te machucado. Desculpe-me ter dramatizado a situação; eu sei que você estava machucada; apenas me machucou te ver com ele. Doeu mais do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já senti.

Concordo com a cabeça.

– Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Bella – ele sussurra, movendo seus lábios mais perto da minha boca. – Eu senti demais a sua falta.

– Anthony esta aqui – murmuro para fora.

Ele sorri. – Ele está, e a minha mãe também. Ela quer que eu lhe traga a sua casa nova. Obrigado, Bella – ele murmura. Eu lambo meus lábios e aceno com a cabeça. – Ursinha – ele sussurra. – Eu quero você de volta. Eu quero você de volta comigo. Eu não quero mais fingir, eu não estive fingindo por um longo tempo. Eu quero que você fique comigo, porque eu quero você. Não para parar alguma fofoca.

Eu deixo o soluço sair da minha garganta e sorrio impotente com o som. – Eu senti saudade de você, também – eu sussurro.

Edward abaixa sua boca em direção a minha e me beija. Parece que é a primeira coisa real que eu senti nas últimas semanas. Parece que ele realmente está me beijando, por mim, não por um acordo. Edward me levanta e me coloca na cama, me regando com beijos.

– Eu não quero ter que te deixar – ele sussurra.

– Então, não deixe.

Ele suspira no meu cabelo e sussurra: – Eu acho que é hora de dar ao ensino médio de Forks mais coisas para falar.

Eu suspiro. – Edward, você não estaria sugerindo nada que nossos pais não aprovariam.

– Eu estou ursinha.

– Estou tão chocada quanto excitada – eu sussurro.

Ele ri e me puxa para perto dele. – Venha aqui, nós temos alguns rumores para começar – ele diz, antes de colocar seus lábios de volta nos meus.

_**Fim**_

**Nem acredito que já acabou! Então, o que vocês acharam do final? O livro adaptado se chama A Pessoa Certa para Mim da autora Layla James, eu recomendo a todas que leiam a obra original.**

**Eu queria agradecer a Nina Martins 19, MandaTaishoCullen, Nanna L e Guest por deixarem seu comentário. Vocês não sabem a alegria que sinto com cada review que vocês deixam para mim. **

**Beijos minhas flores, e tenham um ótimo domingo. Nos vemos daqui a algumas semanas na minha próxima adaptação.**


End file.
